


लेकिन कोई हनीमून (But no honeymoon)

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, English, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, India, Indian Character, Jealous John, M/M, Married Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John fliegen nach Indien..</p><p>Sherlock and John fly to india..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock?" Jetzt musste John seinen Mann doch fragen was das ganze hier sollte.

"Hm?" Eher desinteressiert gab dieser einen Ton von sich. Denn eigentlich wollte er den Ausflug mit seinen Hintergründen nicht wirklich erklären.

"Als du meintest wir könnten mal was indisches ausprobieren, da hatte ich an etwas anderes gedacht."

"Und an was hattest du gedacht?" Das Genie schlug seine Zeitschrift nun mehr aus Langeweile zu und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Partner.

"Ich weis nicht. Das indische Restaurant das in der Nähe vom Yard ist vielleicht?"

"John du kannst auch so die indische Küche noch genießen."

"Ja nur etwas später. Stunden später." Dabei rollte er mit den Augen und wendete den Blick von dem Detektiv ab.

"Ich verstehe nicht warum du auf einmal so gereizt bist?"

"Es ist nun mal nicht jedermanns Traum nach einer Doppelschicht und einer Nacht des Wartens auch noch in ein Flugzeug zu steigen."

"Wenn du müde bist dann schlaf doch." Schlug der Jüngere vor. Ehrlich gesagt konnte Sherlock verstehen warum sein Mann sauer war. Denn es stellte sich heraus das sie sich die Nacht umsonst um die Ohren geschlagen hatten und das nur weil Inspektor Baynes sich weigerte mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Der selbstsüchtige Mann fand es besser wenn er seine Arbeit verrichten könne ohne das ein Dahergelaufener seine Nase reinsteckte. Als ob ihm das was nütze sowas zu sagen. Wenn das Genie Informationen wollte dann bekam er diese auch. Da konnte ihn auch nicht so ein einfältiger DI aus Surrey einschüchtern.

Am Ende stellte sich doch trotzdem wieder heraus das seine Theorie der Wahrheit entsprach. Dieser Baynes wollte einen Fall ohne ihn lösen nur damit er später sagen konnte das er besser war als er. Doch um Sherlock Holmes zu schlagen brauchte der Kerl einiges mehr als wage Vermutungen.

"Geht nicht." Erklärte der Blonde und unterbrach damit die Gedankengänge des Lockenkopfs.

"Und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf?" Nebenbei fragte sich Sherlock noch warum er sich noch über Inspektor Baynes den Kopf zerbrach. Schließlich sollte er an etwas ganz anderes denken. Denn die bevorstehende Reise die er zwar nicht geplant hatte sollte trotzdem auch ein positives Ergebnis erzielen.

"Diese Sitze sind so eng aneinander gebaut. Wenn ich einschlafe lehne ich meinen Kopf sicherlich an deine Schulter."

"Das hast du im Taxi schon oft getan. Ist das jetzt ein Problem?" Der Ältere merkte wohl das er was falsches gesagt hatte. Sofort legte er seine Hand kurz auf die des Genies, die auf der Armlehne zwischen ihnen ruhte.

"Nein natürlich nicht. So meinte ich das gar nicht. Es ist nur.." Dabei drehte der Arzt seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung.

"Ja?" Hakte Sherlock nach und folgte Blick des anderen um besser zu erkennen auf was dieser hinaus wollte.

"Die Frau da vorne verfolgt uns schon seit dem Flughafen. Ich haben sie schon öfters gesehen. Sie stalkt dir bestimmt nach.” Erleichtert erkannte der Detektiv das keine größere Angelegenheit vor lag und grinste seinen Partner leicht schelmisch an.

"Fast John. Das ist nur eine aufdringliche Reporterin. Sag kann ich ihr ein paar Bilder liefern?"

"Was?" Doch zu mehr kam der Doktor gar nicht. Denn sein Mann griff ihm sanft in den Nacken und drückte ihm ein vielversprechenden Kuss auf.

"Sher.." John musste sich kurz wieder daran erinnern wie man Luft holte bevor er seinen Satz von neuen begann.

"Sherlock musste das denn sein?" 

"Ja denn jetzt ist sie zufrieden. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Ansonsten regele ich die Sache auf andere Art." Dabei warf er der Frau schräg gegenüber einen scharfen Blick zu. Diese hob nur abwehrend die Hand und packte die Kamera wieder weg.

"Jetzt erzähl mir aber mal was wir in Indien wollen? Ist das wieder eine von Mycroft’s Ideen?"

"Kann sein." Da drehte der Schwarzhaarige sein Kopf wieder weg um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Denn wenn er beim antworten seinen Sitznachbarn weiter angesehen hätte, dann hätte dieser sehr wohl bemerkt das er geschwindelt hatte. Der ältere Holmes hatte rein gar nichts mit ihrer Reise zu tun. Mycroft hatte ihn zwar gebeten es John zu erklären aber dieser verstand einfach nicht wie er sich dabei fühlte. Trotz der verständnisvollen Person die sein Mann in sich trägt traute sich einfach nicht sofort alle Fakten auf den Tisch zu legen.

Wenn er Glück hatte musste der Blondschopf sein kleines Geheimniss auf dieser Reise gar nicht erfahren. Aber er wusste wenn es so etwas wie Glück gab dann war es bestimmt in letzter Zeit nicht auf seiner Seite.

“Übrigens du weist das wir solche Sachen unterlassen sollten solange wir dort sind..”

“Wie bitte?” Der Lockenkopf der eben noch in seinen Gedankenwelt verweilte war nun wieder im Hier und Jetzt.

“Du weist schon. Wir sind zwei Männer. In Indien ist es noch nicht so wie bei uns.” Obwohl der Exsoldat sich ein bisschen schwer mit dem Reden tat wusste der Jünger trotzdem was dieser meinte. So schnelle wie Holmes konnte holte er sein Mobiltelefon heraus und sucht im Netz nacht Antworten.

Nicht mal eine Minute später steckte er es wieder mit einem frustrierten grummeln in seine Tasche. Innerlich fragte er sich wie er das hatte übersehen können. Für ihn war es einfach natürlich geworden seinen Mann mit überall hinzuschleppen. Jetzt durfte er ihn bei dieser Reise nicht mal anfassen. 

“Du hast das nicht gewusst stimmt’s?” Erkundigte sich Watson als er sah wie die Miene seiner Mannes fiel. Nicht das er vorher sehr erheitert aussah. Aber jetzt verzog er das Gesicht genau so wie damals als Lestrade ihm fast einem Monat Hausverbot im Yard erteilte.

“Übrigens warum besucht uns dein Bruder in letzter Zeit öfter als nötig?” Watson wollte etwas die Stimmung heben und wechselte das Thema. Im Nachhinein bemerkte er das er wohl ein anderes hätte wählen sollen.

“Was weiss ich?! Vielleicht ärgert er mich nur gerne weil er sonst nichts besseres zu tun hat.” Genervt schlug der Lockenkopf die Beine übereinander und sah aus dem Fenster. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das sie schon längst gestartet waren und sich hoch oben in den Wolken befanden.

“Das ist das erste mal das wir gemeinsam auf diese Art verreisen.” Erwähnte John nebenbei während auch sein Blick zu Fenster wanderte. Sein Kompagnon der genau am Fenster sass blinzelte ein paar mal. Denn auch das war ihm nicht aufgefallen. In letzter Zeit war er wirklich alles andere als er selbst.

“Du bist doch schon öfter geflogen oder?”

“Warum fragst du?”

“Du bist plötzlich so blass. Brauchst du irgend was?”

“John jetzt beruhige dich wieder! Mir geht es gut. Wolltest du eben nicht noch schlafen?” Der Arzt lehnte sich wieder richtig in seinen Sitz und sah noch mal kurz zu seinem Partner. Er wusste dieser verschwieg ihm etwas. Aber er war wirklich zu erschöpft um danach zu fragen.

“Sollte es dir aber schlecht gehen...”

“Ja John dann wecke ich dich.” Unterbrach der Detektiv seinen Sitznachbar. Dieses mal aber in einem netteren Ton als vorher. Der Ältere nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange da schlief er auch schon tief und fest.

Sherlock würde auch gern etwas entspannen doch Hirn gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu. Der Brief der ihn diese Woche erreichte führte zu all dem hier. Er kam von einer alten Bekannten. Für ihn war es nur merkwürdig das von allen Leuten die es gab ausgerechnet er ihr helfen sollte. Wahrscheinlich rieb John’s Art schon auf ihn ab. Anders konnte er sich seine Entscheidung nach Indien zu fliegen nicht erklären. Es ist schließlich so lange her das sie das letzte mal miteinander sprachen. Wieder sah er auf seinen schlafenden Freund herab.

“Entschuldigend Sie Miss!” Winkte er eine Stewardess herbei.                  

“Was kann ich für Sie tun?” Entgegnete sie freundlich.

“Könnte ich eine Decke für meinen Freund bekommen?”

“Aber natürlich.” Erwiderte die Frau und setzte sich in Bewegung das Verlangte zu holen.

Als sie wieder kam, bedankte sich der Lockenkopf und nahm die Decke an sich. Er zug den Stoff über  seinem Mann ohne ihn dabei zu wecken und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Stewardess die immer noch in der Nähe war schlug die Hände vor den Mund und wurde ein wenig rot. Schnell drehte sie sich weg und kümmerte sich um andere Fluggäste. Sherlock rollte nur mit den Augen und biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe als er daran dachte sowas in Zukunft unterlassen zu müssen. Auch wenn es schon mehr eine Angewohnheit seines Körpers war als er selbst.

 

“John..... Hey John! Wir sind da.” Dabei rüttelte der Jüngere seinem Kompagnon leicht an der Schulter. Der Arzt murmelte erst irgend etwas unverständliches bevor er langsam die Augen öffnete und seinen Gegenüber benommen ansah.

“Ach ja.” Erst dann schien ihm alles wieder klar zu werden. Er gähnte noch mal herzhaft bevor er sich die Augen rieb und aus dem Fenster blickte. Dann sah er sich ein wenig lustlos um. Langsam befreite er sich von der Decke die er gleich sorgfältig zusammengelegte. Mit einem weitern Gähnen stand er auf und sah zu das er aus der stickigen Maschine kam. Dabei immer dicht gefolgt von dem anscheinend hellwachen Detektiv.

Auch wenn die Reisegesellschaft damit wirbt das die erste Klasse sehr gemütlich war, John taten in dem Moment einige Glieder weh. Das liegt wahrscheinlich auch daran das ich alt werde, dachte er etwas deprimiert. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf denn er wollte über sowas nicht bei diesen Ausflug nachdenken. Das Thema ‘Ich bin dafür zu alt!’ würde er noch früh genug mit seinem Partner anschneiden müssen. Innerlich hatte der Arzt angst davor.

Was wenn sein Bein ihm wieder Probleme bereitete? Was wenn er die Treppen in der Baker Street dann nicht mehr bewältigen konnte? Er wollte dort nicht ausziehen noch wollte er Sherlock von dort wegzerren. Das mit seiner Schulter war auch noch so eine Sache. Denn diese schmerzte in letzer Zeit auch häufiger als gewöhnlich. Das ganze sollte er zwar nicht verheimlichen, aber er wollte den Blick des anderen nicht sehen wenn der bemerkte das er nur noch eine Last darstellte.

“John?” Der Angesprochene sah sich abrupt um. Erst jetzt bekam er mit das er sich auf dem Parkplatz des Flughafens befand. Wahrscheinlich war er in seinen Gedanken einfach hinter her gelaufen. Sherlock war auch nicht mehr allein. Er sass schon in einem dunkelgrauen Wagen und sah ihn wartend an. Dafür stand noch ein Fremder daneben der wahrscheinlich ihr Fahrer sein würde.

“Du hast noch genug Zeit dir hier alles anzusehen. Aber jetzt muss ich dich bitten ins Auto zu steigen.”

“Ist ja gut.” Der Blonde fragte sich warum sie es schon wieder so eilig hatten. Angekommen sind sie doch schon.

Als er näher zum Gefährt ging öffnete ihm der Fremde die Tür und wartete anscheinend darauf das er endlich einstieg. Er nickte ihm also zu und tat dies auch. John hätte sich ja gern bedankt aber sein können mit der Sprache des Landes reichte leider immer nur für indische Restaurants in London. Der Mann schien ihn aber auch so zu verstehen. Den er gab auch ein schwaches Nicken von sich bevor er auf der Fahrerseite einstieg und den Wagen ins rollen brachte.

Der Doktor sah so vieles Neues das er am liebsten raus gesprungen wäre um sich alles in ruhe anzublicken. Aber ihm wurde ja gesagt das er dazu noch Zeit genug war. Ausserdem war das Nickerchen im Flugzeug nicht sehr erholsam. Noch dazu war es in dieser Gegend sehr warm. Vielleicht sollte er auch endlich seine Jacke ausziehen. Da er von der Reise nichts wusste konnte er nur hoffen das Sherlock die richtigen Sachen für ihn eingepackt hatte. Obwohl er hatte weder jetzt noch am Flughafen in London einen Reisekoffer von ihnen erblickt.

Doch richtig ins staunen kam der Blonde als sie sich langsam dem Ziel näherten. Zumindest nahm er das an denn ihr Fahrer drosselte das Tempo. Dieses war vorher aber ohne hin nicht sehr hoch deswegen machte das aus dem Fenster sehen noch mehr vergnügen.

“Wir sind gleich da.” Hörte er dann noch Sherlock beiläufig sagen. Aber das nur am Rande. Er fragte sich wie lange sie sich wohl in diesem Land aufhalten würden. Ob er wohl wirklich Zeit dazu hatte sich alles neue anzusehen oder vielleicht sogar ein paar schöne Erinnerungen mit Sherlock zu schaffen.

“Hier?” War das einzige was er noch raus bekam als sie vor einem riesigen Anwesen hielten. Er hatte große Häuser in London gesehen. Aber das hier war schon eine Festung. Die große Mauer machte das ganze schon spannend. Ein eindrucksvolles Tor versperrte ihnen aber für erste die Sicht auf alles weitere.

Der Fahrer stieg gelassen aus und ging zum Herren der an dem Tor wache hielt. Sie wechselten einige Worte in der Landessprache und dann ging es auch schon weiter. Die Einfahrt wurde schnell geöffnet und sie fuhren im Schritttempo hinein. Jetzt waren auf sowas wie einen Parkplatz gelandet. Nur das es den Arzt eher an einen kleinen Park erinnerte so hell und blumig wie er eingerichtet war. Er war sich sicher das der Besitzer ein vermögen für den Architektin hinblätterte.

Endlich kam der Wagen vor einer langen Treppe zum stehen. Vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht so lang aber John kam es so vor weil ihm die Knochen schmerzten und er noch immer Schlaf brauchte. Sie wurden schon von zwei Einheimischen, die zu dem sehr gut gekleidet waren erwartet.

“John, wenn wir jetzt aussteigen bleib dicht hinter mir und achte auf alles auffällige!” Ermahnet Sherlock ihn plötzlich in einem etwas harschen Ton.

“Ich frage gar nicht auf was ich mich eingelassen habe.” Entgegnet ihm der Ältere seufzend. Er wünschte sich er hätte Mrs. Hudson anständig verabschiedet. Denn die Augen des Lockenkopf wiesen darauf hin das es gefährlich werden könnte. In diesem Moment wunderte er sich auch wo er seine Waffe gelassen hatte. Lag sie vielleicht immer noch oben im Regal in der Baker Street? 

“Gut. Den Antworten könnte ich dir jetzt noch keine geben.” Damit verließ der Detektiv zuerst den Wagen.

Können wahrscheinlich schon. Nur ob du willst, das ist hier wohl eher die Frage. Wann wird er es endlich lernen mich überall mit einzubeziehen? Wahrscheinlich kann auch ich nichts gegen diese Angewohnheit machen, dachte Watson ein wenig bestürzt.

Er holte noch mal tief Luft und stieg auch endlich aus dem Auto aus. Denn er hatte nicht vor irgend etwas zu verpassen. Auch wenn es noch so nervenaufreibend war. Falls überhaupt etwas passieren sollte. Ihm kam der Ort irgendwie so friedlich vor. Aber der Schein kann trügen. Das kam ja auch schon mehr als einmal vor. Sehr begeistert war er von dem Treppensteigen zwar nicht, aber was blieb ihm anders übrig.

Endlich war das Hindernis gemeistert da kam gleich die nächste Überraschung auf sie zu. Oder um genauer zu sein auf Sherlock. Eine ihm unbekannte Frau stürmte quasi vergnügt auf seinen Gatten zu. Wieder wurden Worte in der Landessprache gewechselt und der Doktor fand das nicht sehr fair. Was ihn dann noch mehr schockte war das die Dame den Schwarzhaarigen auch noch umarmte und der das sogar zuließ. Wahrscheinlich kannten sie sich schon länger, dachte der Blondschopf ein wenig eifersüchtig. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt das Sherlock sich von anderen umarmen ließ. Er sah ja gerade noch so darüber hinweg wenn der Lockenkopf Undercover in Clubs angetatscht wird. Aber das hier war doch was ganz anderes.

Wann hatte Sherlock Holmes je was von Indien oder einer Freundin von dort erwähnt? Das war das einzige was den Blonden durch den Kopf schoss. Als die Herzlichkeiten vorbei waren wendeten sie sich endlich an ihn.

“Lalita, das ist ... mein Freund und Kollege Dr. John Watson.” Erklärte der Detektiv und der Doktor kam nicht drum herum seine Schultern du straffen als er der Fremden in die Augen sah.

“John, das ist Lalita Hari.” Deine Collegeliebe, Exfreundin, frühere Verlobte, jetzige Affäre? Beendete John den Satz für seinen Mann in Gedanken.

Er wusste das er durch Schlafmangel so dachte, aber es war trotzdem nicht nett ihn bei der ganzen Sache außen vor zu lassen. Die Frau sah ihn erst einen Augenblick lang an bevor ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesicht ausbrach.

“Ich bin sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen.” Begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Jetzt wo er sie so sah war sie eigentlich ganz hübsch anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich Mitte dreißig und allein stehend. Ihr langer dunkles Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über die Schultern. Dazu trug sie ein Kleid in rottönen das in der Sonne schimmerte. Nebenbei fragte er sich ob es wohl die morgen oder die abend Sonne ist die ihnen Licht spendete.

“Hallo? So überraschend ist das jetzt auch nicht das eine Inderin englisch spricht.” Unterbrach Sherlock seine Gedanken als er gerade weiter abdriften wollte. 

“Entschuldigung Sherlock das ich nicht so fit bin wie du.” Gab John grob zur Antwort bevor er sich zu der Frau drehte.

“Entschuldigung Miss Hari. Aber es war ein sehr langer Tag.”

“Ist schon in Ordnung Dr. Watson. Ich bringe Sie sofort auf ihr Zimmer. Dort können Sie baden, etwas essen oder sich erst mal einen Hut voll schlaf gönnen.”

“Es heißt sich eine Mütze voll schlaf gönnen. Du hast in letzer Zeit nicht viel englisch gesprochen?” Berichtigte Sherlock ihren Satz und ein wenig beschämt nickte Miss Hari darauf hin.

“Sherlock benimm dich! Zuhause sollte man doch in seiner Muttersprache sprechen dürfen oder nicht?”

“Nur würdest dann auch du kein Wort verstehen.” Warf der Detektiv genau so schroff zurück.

“Würdet Ihr mir nun bitte folgen.” Sprach die Frau dazwischen weil sie nicht wollte das die beiden Männer sich wegen ihr einen Streit von Zaun brechen. So legte sich unangenehme Stille über die drei Personen. Die zwei Diener diese Situation  nicht ganz verstanden schritten einfach hinter her.

“Hier ist es.” Erklärte Lalita erleichtert. Ihr kam der Weg bis hier her viel zu lang vor. Dabei lief sie ihn fast jeden Tag. Aber mit fremden Leuten behagte ihr das ganze nicht.

Der Arzt hingegen vergass warum er sauer war und starte die große Tür an. Sie war größer als ihre Eingangstür in der Baker Street. Einer der Diener öffnete sie und jetzt konnte John um so mehr staunen. Das besagte Gästezimmer war größer als ihre ganze Wohnung. Es war in rot und Goldtönen eingerichtet.  Die Fenster gingen von der Decke fast bis zum Fußboden. So hatte man einen sehr schönen Blick auf den blumengeschmückten Innenhof. Ich bin mitten im einem Märchen gelandet, dachte er ein wenig verträumt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das es vorhin die Abendsonne war die sie anstrahlte. Jetzt konnte man den klaren Sternenhimmel bewundern. Er konnte sich ein Gähnen plötzlich nicht verkneifen.

“Sie sollten vielleicht doch schon schlafen gehen.”

“Nein ich möchte erst noch ein Bad nehmen.” Denn er wusste nicht wann er morgen dazu kam.

“Wie Sie wünschen.” Dann sprach die Inderin wieder mit ihren Dienern und einer der zwei verschwand.

“Miss Hari Sie haben ein sehr schönes Haus.” Bekundete der Blonde weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel und weil es wirklich nett hier fand.

“Dankeschön. Aber es gehört meinen Vater Mahavir Hari. Sie lernen ihn morgen kennen. Er müsste morgen im Laufe des Tages von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück sein.” Darauf nickte der Doktor ihr nur zustimmend zu. Sherlock zog es wohl vor zu schweigen und ihn nicht anzusehen. Auch gut, dachte er ein wenig gekränkt. Aber vielleicht war dieser schon wieder in Gedanken vertieft. Schließlich waren sie bestimmt nicht umsonst hier.

Endlich kam der verschwundene Diener wieder zurück und sprach wieder mit seiner Vorgesetzten.

“Dr. Watson das Badzimmer ist bereit. Kommen Sie!” Schon schlenderten sie wieder aus dem Raum hinaus. Es waren aber nur ein paar Schritte als sie am besagten Raum ankamen.

“Hier?” Erkundigte sich John dann ein wenig irritiert weil das Badezimmer weder klein noch leer war. Langsam schritt er hinein. Es war ein heller, in schwarz und weiß gefliester Raum. Natürlich war auch wieder hier eine Spur von Gold durchgezogen. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was das ganze kostete. Statt dessen wollte er wissen was die ganzen Leute oder viel mehr die Frauen hier drin taten. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Vertiefung aus der Dampf aufstieg. Ein Duft von Rosen und noch irgendwas anderes lag in der Luft. Der Arzt konnte es zwar nicht festellen was es war aber es roch sehr angenehm. So war es ihm relativ egal.

“Wir lassen Sie dann jetzt alleine ...” Wendete sich Lalita wieder an den Blonden. Doch der jüngere Engländer dachte gar nicht daran seinen Mann in der für ihn ungewohnten Umgebung sich selbst zu überlassen. Er rief irgend etwas in der fremden Sprache in das Badezimmer. Abrupt fingen die Damen die dort waren an den Raum zu verlassen.

“Hey was hast du gesagt? Es war aber nichts beleidigendes oder?” John wendete sich wieder an ihre Gastgeberin.

“Keine Sorge. Sie sind es nur nicht gewohnt das man sie nicht benötigt.” Erklärte sie offen.

“Ich möchte hier keinen verärgern. Aber ich ziehe es vor das alleine durch zu ziehen.” Bei diesen Worten kratze sich der Blondschopf etwas verlegen am Kopf.

“Es ist in Ordnung. Sherlock wir..” Doch sie wurde wieder von diesem unterbrochen.

“Da das Bad einmal bereit ist und sich Dr. Watson hier nicht auskennt werde ich ihn begleiten.” Der erwähnte Doktor fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Denn er wollte hier fürs erste nicht alleine bleiben. Auch wenn alles so groß und prächtig ausgestattet war, so vermisste er doch die Gemütlichkeit die man nur Zuhause bekam.

“Oh natürlich.” Man könnte deutlich die Enttäuschung aus ihre Stimme heraus hören.

“Können wir dich später noch mal aufsuchen?”

“Ich warte dann in der Bibliothek.” Meinte sie noch bevor sie ihnen den Rücken zu wand. Somit schritt auch Sherlock ganz in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

“Ich komme mir vor wie in einem Wellnesscenter mit orientalischen Flair.” John wusste nicht ob es half die Situation aufzulockern.

“John erspar mir das. Sag einfach was du sagen willst!” Meinte Sherlock gelassen während er anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

“Was ich sagen will?” Der Älter tat es ihm gleich weil er langsam anfing in dem dampfenden Raum zu schwitzen.

“Willst du nicht wissen warum diese Frau mich kennt?!” Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er jetzt den anderen kurz an.

“Ja schon. Aber ich dachte du würdest es mir von allein erzählen.” Gab John schmollend zu. Dabei zeigte er dem Schwarzhaarigen nur den Rücken und zog sich das Shirt aus. 

“Oh.” Kam es ein wenig ernüchtert aus der anderen Richtung. Als sie ihre Kleider abgelegt hatten nahmen legte John erst mal alle ordentlich zusammen. Schließlich waren sie hier fremd und es musste ja nicht gleich jeder sehen was Sherlock von Ordnung hielt. 

Dann wagte er den ersten Versuch in das Becken zu steigen. Natürlich war an der einen Seite eine Treppe die in das Wasser führte. Kaum war er mit den Füßen drin folgte auch schon der Rest seines Körpers. Das wohl temperierte Nass fühlte sich einfach zu gut auf seiner Haut an als das erweitere Zeit verschwenden wollte. Von wegen Badezimmer, dachte er belustigt als er anfing zu schwimmen. Es war zwar nicht sehr tief aber er konnte bei so viel Platz einfach nicht wiederstehen. Das Wasser war auch nicht sehr klar sondern eher milchig weiß, aber das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er sollte sich wohl wieder hinstellen. Denn der angenehme Duft und der warme Dampf benebelten ihn ein bisschen.

“Sherlock was ich ...eigentlich...” Doch er kam nicht weiter als er sich nach diesem umdrehte. Das was er da sah ließ urplötzlich seinen Mund trocken werden. Der Dunkelhaarige stand dieses mal mit den Rücken zu ihm. Das Wasser reichte ihm knapp bis zur Hüfte. Langsam fing dieser an in kreisenden Bewegungen seine Schultern mit einen Schwamm zu waschen. Dann noch diese blutroten Rosenblätter die sich langsam um Sherlock sammelten, angetrieben von den kleine Wellen die er verursachte.

Moment mal! Rosenblätter? Waren die vorher schon hier drin? Fragte sich der Blondschopf als er eines dieser Blütenblätter aus dem Wasser fischte. Ja sie waren echt und er dachte schon er stellte sich in seiner Müdigkeit schon Dinge vor.

Er fand es schade das sie hier nicht unter sich waren. Denn er fand es schon irgendwie romantisch. Natürlich waren im Moment nur sie beide im Raum. Aber was wenn er einen Schritt wagen würde und jemand platzte dann ungebeten herein?

“Mahavir Hari und mein Vater kannten sich schon in jungen Jahren. Das erklärte mir zumindest meine Mutter. Seit ich mich erinnern kann sind wir jeden Sommer hergekommen.” Fing der Detektiv an zu erzählen während er weiter seinen Körper mit dem Schwamm abrieb als würde keiner zusehen.

“Und deswegen kannst du auch ihre Sprache so gut.” Der Doktor schluckte nach dem Satz. Er war dankbar dafür das seine Gatte mal etwas von seiner Vergangenheit preisgab. Denn solche Momente waren immer noch rar.

Aber warum musste er das hier und jetzt tun. Sein Hirn hatte nämlich gerade ziemliche

Entscheidungsschwierigkeiten. Hoffentlich bekam der Jüngere seinen Stimmenwandel nicht mit. Zur Ablenkung griff er sich auch einen Schwamm und fing an sich zu waschen. Der andere konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er drehte sich um schritt langsam auf den Arzt zu.

“Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?” Erkundigte er sich scheinheilig. Auf der anderen Seite würde er das auch gern machen. Denn wann hatten sie schon mal die Chance zusammen zu baden. Zuhause war es einfach nicht möglich und öffentliche Bäder sprachen den Detektiv nicht wirklich an.

“Ehm, das wäre sehr nett.” Entgegnete der Blondschopf kleinlaut. Stark versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch die Wärme die im Raum verteilt war ist bei sowas auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Sherlock nahm sich etwas Seife die am Rand des Beckens verweilte und fing an sie auf dem Rücken des anderen zu versteilen. Beim einseifen massierte er auch gleichzeitig die verspannten Stellen ein wenig. Er dachte daran den Arzt morgen zu einem richtigen Masseur zu schicken. Denn er wusste ja immer noch nicht genau warum sie hier waren. Also konnten sie sich auch ein wenig entspannen.

Zumindest fand er das der Ältere das verdient hatte. Nach all dem was in letzte Zeit so vorgefallen war. Die geblockten Erinnerungen sind zwar schon fast alle wieder da aber trotzdem waren die letzten Tage wieder stressig. Aber er konnte es auch nicht lassen John zu jedem Punkt mitzuschleppen. Er hoffte nur er konnte den Trip auch für sein geplantes Vorhaben nutzen. 

Der Blonde lehnte sich unerwartet mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach hinten. Erst wollte der Größere zu einer stichelnden Bemerkung ansetzen, aber als er mitbekam das der Arzt die Augen geschlossen hatte wusste er sofort was Sache war. Die dampfende Hitze hatten John’s müden Körper überrumpelt. Er dachte nicht mehr nach sondern handelte sofort. So schnelle es ging zog er den Bewusstlosen aus dem Wasser und legte ihn erst mal auf den Boden ab. Dann schnappte er sich einen Waschlappen hielt ihn unter kaltes Wasser. Er drehte das Wasser gar nicht ab sondern stolperte schnell zurück zu dem Liegendem

“Hey John!” Langsam tupfte er das Gesicht des Doktors mit dem kühlen Lappen ab.

“John das neue Geschirr kann ich doch auch für Salzsäure verwenden.”

“Nein.” Kamm es ein wenig rau von dem Älteren bevor er blinzelte und sich aufrichtete.

“Also wirklich John. Das Bad ist nicht zum Schlafen geeignet.” 

“Tut mir Leid.”

“Na komm. Waschen wir die Seife von deinem Körper und dann kannst du endlich ins Bett gehen.”

Der Blondschopf nickte nur. Nun da der Moment zerstört war musste er das dann doch etwas bedauern. Aber er dachte sich das schon noch eine andere Gelegenheit kommen würde.

Als er sich abtrocknete reichte ihm sein Gatte einen schwarzen Bademantel und ein paar Schuhe. Beim anziehen bemerkte er das sich der Stoff weich und angenehm auf der haut anfühlte. Nicht schon leicht rau wie seiner Zuhause.

“John was treibst du solange? Es ist doch auch nur ein Kleidungsstück.” Beschwerte sich der Jüngere der schon fertig an der Tür stand. Watson zog schnell die Pantoffeln an und schritt nun auch dorthin.

Als sie beide hinausgingen erklärte Sherlock den beiden Herren die davor die ganze Zeit wache standen in der fremden Sprache wahrscheinlich das sie fertig waren. Er hätte es gern gehabt wenn seine Partner den Urlaub rechtzeitig angekündigt hätte. Dann könnte er die Sprache jetzt vielleicht ein wenig. Aber es konnte ja sein das es auch für den anderen Hals über Kopf war. Jetzt wendete sich der Lockenkopf wieder seinem Mann zu.

“Hast du noch Hunger oder Durst?” Auch wenn er die Müdigkeit in Johns Augen und in seiner Körperhaltung sehen konnte wollte er lieber nochmal nachfragen.

“Nein fürs erste nicht.” Antwortete dieser knapp. Damit lief Sherlock in das vorherige gezeigte Zimmer und der Blonde folgte ihm.

“Endlich hast du deine Ruhe.” Fing der Schwarzhaarige an als sie in dem Schlafraum ankamen.

“Und wo wirst du sein?” Auch wenn der Arzt kaum noch stehen konnte er wollte es zur Sicherheit wissen.  “Mein Zimmer ist den Gang hinunter.” Antwortete Sherlock während er die Vorhänge zuzog. Er wollte so gern hier schlafen. Aber das würde nur merkwürdig auf die Bewohner des Hauses wirken. Denn diese wussten nicht das er mit einem Mann verheiratet war. Er hatte zwar vorher an dieses Detail nicht gedacht  aber er glaubte auch nicht das ihre Gastgeber es verstehen könnten wenn sie es nun erklären würden. So schlief er in dem Zimmer in dem er schon einige Sommernächte als Kind und Jugendlicher verbrachte.

“Gute Nacht John.” Kam es etwas spärlich über seine Lippen als er sich wieder zur Tür drehte.

“Sherlock jetzt warte mal!” Verwundert drehte sich dieser noch mal um. Denn er dachte eigentlich das der Blonde sich sofort ins Bett legen würde sobald er die Erlaubnis dazu bekam. Aber er hatte auch gar keine Zeit noch etwas heraus zu bringen. Denn John hatte schon in wankenden aber schnellen Schritten das Zimmer durchquert und ihm am Kragen seins Bademantels heruntergezogen. Kurz dachte der Lockenkopf darüber nach ob man sie sehen konnte. Aber der Gedanke hielt nicht lange bevor er sich dem Kuss voll hingab. Der Ältere löste sich wieder von Sherlock und strich diesem noch eine feuchte Locke aus dem Gesicht.

“Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Meinte John leicht lächelnd und ließ dann ganz von dem anderen ab. Der Detektiv hatte jetzt zwar noch weniger Lust zu gehen, aber er konnte sich ja mit der Frage warum sie nun hier waren ablenken.

So schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich und ging zu seinem Zimmer um sich was anderes über zu ziehen. Die Nächte hier waren im Gegensatz zu London viel wärmer. So musste er sich nicht ganz so warm anziehen. Trotzdem zog er es vor sich in seinem üblichen Stiel zu kleiden.

Seine Gastgeberin erklärte ihm vorhin kurz in der ländlichen Sprache das alles für ihn vorbereitet sei. Als er den Raum betrat war wirklich alles wie vor Jahren eingerichtet. Es ist ewig her das er das letzte mal dieses Land betrat. Kurz schloss er die Augen nur um dann den Kopf zu schütteln und sich endlich frische Sachen anzuziehen. Was vergangen ist sollte auch in der Vergangenheit bleiben, dachte er bei sich während er sich ein weißes Hemd überzog. Da klopfte auch schon jemand an seiner Tür. Er zog sich noch schell Shorts und eine Hose an bevor er hinaus rief. “Herein.”

 

Der Doktor rollte sich am nächsten Morgen von einer zu anderen Seite. Doch es half alles nichts. Die Wärme verschwand nicht so einfach. Wenn Sherlock wieder mit der Heizung spielt dann setzt es diesmal was, dachte er leicht verärgert. So öffnete er genervt die Augen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein Gehirn ihm Klarheit brachte. Das war nicht ihre Wohnung in der Baker Street. Das ist ein ganz anderes Land. Natürlich herrscht hier auch ein anderes Klima. Aber es musste schon hell sein. Die Sonne drängte sich an manchen Stellen durch den Vorhang. So stand er auf und sah sich erst mal richtig um. Gestern war ja kaum Zeit noch Lust dazu.

Er verstand nicht wie ein einzelner Mensch ein so großes Zimmer benutzen sollte. Hier stand ein riesen Bett vor dem Fenster. Auf der gegenüberliegeneden Seite stand ein Sofa, Tisch und zwei Stühle. Ein prunkvoller Spiegel hing auch an der Wand. Es war aber anscheinend egal wo er sich auf diesen Anwesen befand, Gold spielte hier überall eine große Rolle. Zwar hatte er noch nicht viel gesehen aber er dachte sich schon wie der Rest hier eingerichtet war. Eigentlich konnte man das ja schon fast als Palast bezeichnen.

Gähnend streckte er sich noch mal. Erst jetzt sah er ein Päckchen das vor seinem Bett auf einer Kommode lag. So zog er erst mal die Vorhänge zur Seite um besser sehen zu können. Sein Fehler war sie ganz aufzuziehen. Denn die Sonne war so freundlich direkt hier rein zu scheinen. Er legte erstmal seine Hand auf die Augen um sich langsam an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Nun wendete er sich wieder dem Packet zu. Darauf lag ein kleiner Zettel auf dem er Sherlock’s Handschrift erkannte.

“Hab dir ein paar Sachen bringen lassen.” Las er leise für sich selbst. Eigentlich behagte es ihm nicht Kleidung von Fremden annehmen zu müssen. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Er selbst bekam ja nicht die Chance einen Koffer zu packen. Ausserdem wenn es sein Mann in Ordnung fand was sollte er dann schon dagegen haben. Dachte er noch schulterzuckend bevor er den Deckel des Kartons anhob.

“Oh nein.” Das konnte er auf keinen Fall anziehen. Er würde sich doch lächerlich machen. Zu seiner Miesere kam noch dazu das er erst jetzt bemerkte das seine anderen Klammotten von gestern im Bad gelassen hatte. Die Nacht hatte er ohne darüber nachzudenken in Boxershorts verbracht. Er musste also in den sauren Apfel beißen und dies über sich ergehen lassen.

“Das bekommst du zurück Sherlock!” Murmelte er genervt während er sich in die ungewohnte Kleidung zwängte. Das Oberteil bestand aus einer dunkelvioletten Kurta. Zumindest glaubte er das es so hieß. Dabei lag auch normale Unterwäsche und eine schwarze Satinhose.

Wieder ärgerte es ihn ein wenig das er sich nicht vorher mit den indischen Sitten und Gebräuchen befasste. Hätten sie nicht nach Afghanistan fliegen können, da wäre er ein besserer Gast.

Ein wenig nervös stand er nun fertig angezogen vor dem Spiegel. Es sah ja nicht schlecht aus. Nur eben ungewohnt für ihn. Langsam schlenderte er zur Tür und öffnete diese.

“Na endlich John.” Begrüßte ihn sein Mann. Was ihn nicht wunderte das er mal wieder extra Wünsche äußern durfte und somit eine Anzughose und ein leichtes Hemd trug.

“Guten Morgen.” Entgegnete der Blonde leicht gereizt.

“Sag bloss du hast schlecht geschlafen?”

“Das nicht. Aber ich kann doch sehen wie du dir das Grinsen kaum verkneifen kannst. Kannst ruhig sagen das ich lächerlich aussehe!” Mit diesem Satz verschränkte er noch die Arme vor der Brust. Sherlock hingegen konnte seinen Gatten kaum ansehen. Aber nicht weil dieser komisch aussah. Im Gegenteil er hätte den Blonden am liebsten zurück ins Zimmer gestoßen und sonst was für Dinge mit ihm angestellt. Aber das konnte er ja schlecht hier zugeben. Auch wenn hier in diesem Haus nur wenige englisch sprechen, riskieren musste er es trotzdem nicht.

“Ich finde nicht das Sie lächerlich aussehen.” Meinte auf einmal ein weibliche Stimme hinter Sherlock.

“Guten Morgen Miss Hari. Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht beleidigen.”

“Dr. Watson es war mein Idee ihnen diese Kleider zu geben. Sie müssen sie nicht den ganzen Tag tragen. Ich dachte nur damit Sie etwas für die Feier haben. Sherlock meinte sie beide hätten nichts anderes dabei.”

Er konnte nur etwas beschämt nicken und erkundigte sich dann ob er auch etwas das mehr seinem Kleidungsstiel entsprach bekommen könnte. Doch die Dunkelhaarige war sehr verständnisvoll. So bekam er eine Jeanshose und ein farbiges Hemd. Das Oberteil war jetzt nicht so sein Geschmack aber er wollte hier nicht die ganze Zeit an allem herum meckern. Denn er war hier Gast und eine Einheimische wird schon wissen was er tragen musste um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen.

“So was wollen Sie heute machen?” Lalita war ein wenig nervös den sie kannte den Mann vor sich ja erst seit gestern.

“Wo ist Sherlock denn hin?” Ein bisschen verwundert war der Doktor schon. Schließlich wollte der Detektiv ja das sie zusammen blieben. Aber anderseits warum sollten sich dessen Gewohnheiten ändern nur weil sie ein anderes Land betraten.

Sein nächster Blogeintrag bekommt den Namen ‘Allein gelassen in Indien.’ Delhi wenn er sich genau erinnerte. Aber so sicher war er sich nicht.

“Ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm das Sie nun mit mir vorlieb müssen?” Kam es nun ein wenig kleinlaut von  der Frau. Natürlich konnte der Blondschopf ihr dafür nicht böse sein.

Heute trug sie ein Kleid in lilatönen und ihre Haare waren zu einem Dutt hinten zusammengesteckt. Es glitzerte nicht so sehr wie das von gestern. Wahrscheinlich war das wie bei uns. Wenn man jemanden imponieren will dann zieht man etwas edleres an, dachte er als er sich an das strahlende Gesicht der Frau erinnerte als sie gestern hier ankamen. 

Ob sie wohl schon einen Mann hat? Reiss dich zusammen Watson. Rügte er sich dann selbst und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf um dann endlich ihre Frage zu beantworten.

“Nein, gar nicht. Aber ich halte Sie hoffentlich von nichts ab?”

“Dr. Watson das tuen Sie wirklich nicht. Wissen Sie in einem so großen Haus kann es manchmal sehr einsam werden. Mein Vater ist trotz seines alters oft auf reisen. Ich wünschte er würde sich mehr um seine Gesundheit kümmern. Meine Schwestern und Freunde sind mit ihren Familien beschäftigt deswegen können wir uns nur sehen wenn Feste gefeiert werden. Deswegen freue ich mich über jeden Besuch. Wir haben noch Zeit bis zur Ankunft meines Vaters. Also was möchten Sie gerne machen?”

“Nachdem ich hier neu bin sollten Sie etwas vorschlagen. Was hätten Sie heute so geplant?”

Miss Hari war sehr erfreut das John sich als netter Mann heraus stellte. Gestern war sie noch ein wenig skeptisch doch heute sah ihre Meinung ganz anders aus.

Eigentlich hätte sie Sherlock dazu befragen können, aber sie traute sich nicht wirklich. Sie beide haben sich schließlich mehr als zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen. Er hatte sich äußerlich nur wenig verändert. Was ihr aber auffiel war seine Stimme. Entweder sie bildete sich das ein oder es war wirklich so. Sherlock sprach nicht mehr mit so einem kalten Ton wie damals. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch nur schlimmer in Erinnerung behalten.

Jedenfalls freute sie sich riesig als sie von ihrem Vater erfuhr das ein alter Bekannter wieder kommen würde. Sie konnte nur noch hoffen das sie noch sowas wie Freunde sind. Auch wenn viel in der Vergangenheit passiert war.

“Wie wäre es wenn wir über den Markt spazieren. Dann können Sie ja etwas für ihre Frau suchen.”

“Für meine Frau?” Der Arzt war ein wenig irritiert bis ihm wieder einfiel das sein Gegenüber das nur wegen dem Ring an seinem Finger sagte.

“Sie sind doch verheiratet?” Lalita wies dann auf das goldene Schmuckstück an seiner Hand hin.

“Ehm, ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich schlafe wohl immer noch.” Dabei kratzte er sich unsicher am Kopf. Hoffentlich musste er nicht noch mehr über seine ‘Frau’ preisgeben. Denn ihm lag es einfach nicht so zu lügen. Vielleicht hatte er mal Glück und Miss Hari bemerkte den Ring seines Gatten noch nicht. Aber erinnerte sich daran das dieser seinen ja um den Hals trug. Also konnte ja nichts schief gehen und er glaubte auch nicht das Sherlock seiner Freundin erzählte das er mit einem Mann verheiratet war.

 

Der Detektiv hatte zu der Zeit ganz andere Sorgen. Bei dem gestrigen Gespräch das er noch mit Lalita führte, stellte sich schnell heraus das sie nicht diejenige war die ihn herbestellte hatte. Der Brief wurde zwar so geschrieben das er das denken sollte, aber nun wo er sie bat etwas geschriebenes zu zeigen war klar das es nicht ihre Handschrift war. Es ist so lange her das er sie sah. Er nahm einfach an das sie sich geändert hatte. Das kam schon bei einigen Leuten vor die sich ihre Hand verletzten.

Also wer wollte das er hier her zurück kam? Es wussten nicht viele wo er wohnte. Aber mit Geld konnte man heute alles erfahren.

Es musste jemand sein der einen Nutzen aus seiner Anwesenheit zog. Leider fiel ihm keine Person ein. Denn er machte sich nach seiner letzten Abreise nicht wirklich beliebt.

Ein wenig fand er es schon Schade das er diese Reise nicht als Hochzeitsreise nutzen konnte.

Frustriert wuschelte er sich durch die Locken als er mit dem Taxi zu nächsten Krankenhaus fuhr. Wenn er sich recht entsinnt dann arbeitete dort Mahavir Hari’s älteste Tochter als Ärztin. Er konnte nur hoffen das sich alles aufklärt bevor er John einige Sachen erklären musste. Aber wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ die Dinge aus der Vergangenheit wieder aufzuwirbeln dann konnte er auch nichts daran ändern.   

Eine Stunde später musste er leider festellen das es eine absolute Zeitverschwendung war. Denn Maheda wollte ihn weder sehen noch sprechen. Sie konnte also nichts mit all dem zu tun haben. Natürlich hätte er auch gerne ihren Mann befragt aber der war zur Zeit im Operationssaal tätig. Er konnte dies aber noch auf später verschieben. Denn seinen Namen hatte er zumindest. Ganesh Kapur hieß dieser Chirurg.

Trotzdem konnte er sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen als er wieder auf der Straße stand. Denn Lalita hatte  vier Schwestern. Von denen er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte wo die anderen drei verblieben waren. Damals war nur Maheda als einzige schon verheiratet gewesen. Aber jetzt sind sie ja alle außer der Jüngsten aus dem Haus und hier im Land verteilt.

Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als bis zu dem Fest zu warten das Mahavir veranstalten wollte. Er fand es zwar ein bisschen eigenartig das der Mann einfach so eine Feier gab denn er war in der Vergangenheit nie einer der an sowas Geld verschwendete. Lalita erklärte ihm nur das ihr Vater dort etwas bekannt geben möchte. Was es aber war wusste sie selbst nicht. Es konnte aber auch gut sein das er sich über die Jahre geändert hatte und er einfach in Feierlaune war. Nein, dachte Sherlock und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kerl ist sehr stur. So jemand ändert sich nicht einfach so.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu John. Jetzt wo er nichts vor hatte konnte ja er ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Er wusste immer noch nicht so richtig ob es dem Blonden beichten sollte das sie auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise waren. Zugegeben er wusste nicht wirklich was man auf so einer Reise tat, auch wenn er im Netzt nach antworten gesucht hatte. Das Internet war aber nicht sehr hilfreich wenn es um sowas ging. Immer wieder kamen ihm solche Antworten wie ‘Man sollte sich mit dem Partner eine schöne Zeit machen bevor es ins gängige Eheleben geht’ und ‘Liebe machen so viel wie es geht. Wenn erst der Alltag und die Kinder kommen. Sehnt man sich dahin zurück.’

Der Detektiv lebte zwar erst seit drei Monaten und vierzehn Tagen in einer Ehe, aber er konnte nie sagen das es eintönig war. Natürlich sagte er manchmal das es ihm langweilig war aber das war nur um mehr Aufmerksamkeit von dem Blonden zu bekommen. 

Aber er traf nicht auf seinen Doktor als er auf das Anwesend der Hari’s zurückkehrte. Das einzige was er fand war ein Diener der ihm die Nachricht überbrachte das Dr. Watson mit Lalita ausgegangen war. Er nahm es ihm aber auch nicht übel schließlich war er derjenige einfach verschwand.

So marschierte er in die Bibliothek des Hauses um nach dem Stammbaum der Familie zu suchen.  Schließlich müsste dort auch irgendwo vermerkt sein mit wem die Schwestern verheiratet wurden.

Wenn er an dem Vorfall der sich hier vor Jahren hier ereignete zurück dachte, da bekam er dann doch ein wenig Gänsehaut. Denn um ein Haar hätte er damals Lalita zu seiner Frau genommen. Jetzt konnte er seine ganzen Fehler sehen die er in der Vergangenheit begonnen hatte. Nach diesem Ereignis hatte er sich geschworen es nie wieder zu so etwas kommen zu lassen. Er war nun mal einer der die Nähe nicht brauchte, noch suchte. Lieber war er auf sich gestellt als sich mit Leuten einzulassen die ihn so wieso nicht verstehen wollten.

Zumindest konnte er sich daran halten bis John in sein Leben trat. Aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Denn ihm wollte er nicht aus Liebe einen Ring anstecken. Er konnte nur hoffen das sein Gatte es verstehen würde sollte er es irgend wann doch erfahren.

Wenn es nach Mycroft ging dann sollte er mehr von sich offen legen. Sein Mann würde ihn natürlich nicht verurteilen wenn er etwas sagen würde, aber die Angst davor anders gesehen zu werden war in ihm zu groß um etwas zu riskieren. Auf der einen Seite war das Risiko bei der Verbrecherjagd berauschend für ihn. Die andere Seit aber ließ meistens nur einen bitteren Geschmack zurück wenn hier zu weit ging. Sherlock blinzelte diese nun sinnlosen Gedanken fort. Für sowas war es weder der richtige Ort noch herrschte dafür die richtige Zeit.

Einer der Angestellten konnte ihm die Suche erleichtern. Denn er musste zugeben das auch er lange kein Hindi mehr gesprochen hatte. Somit hätte er in der saalartigen Bibliothek deutlich länger gebraucht.

Die zweitgeborene Aljina ging eine Ehe mit einem Großhändler ein. Das Genie erinnerte sich an diese Schwester nur noch wage. Wahrscheinlich weil diese damals oft wegen ihrem Asthma außer Haus war.

Die Zwillinge sind beide mit Ausländern verheiratet. Parvati ist mit einen Schweizer fortgegangen und die andere Marlati ist wohl mit einem Amerikaner verheiratet.

Das alles hatte er erfahren bevor er den Stammbaum der Hari’s überhaupt in der Hand hatte. Also Mahavir kontrollierte die Leute auch nicht mehr so streng wie früher bevor er sie einstellte, dachte Sherlock amüsiert für sich. 

 

Gegen Mittag traf dann endlich der Herr des Hauses ein. Der Detektiv sah das an dem Mann die Zeit nicht ganz spurlos vorbei gegangen war. Mahavir war ergraut und falten den Lebens zierten nun sein Gesicht.

“Sherlock Holmes was für eine Überraschung.” Der Angesprochene überlegte ob es wirklich eine war oder ob der Mann ihn selber herbestellt hatte. Er begrüßte ihn aber freundlich und wies dann mit seiner Hand auf den Doktor der wartend neben ihm stand.

“Das ist Dr. John Watson. Mein Kollege und Freund. John das ist Mahavir Hari.” Der alte Mann beäugte den Blondschopf kurz bevor er ihn dann freundlich anlächelte.

“Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen Dr. Watson.”

“Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich muss sagen Sie haben ein sehr schönes Zuhause.”

“Man tut was man kann. Ich hoffe meine Tochter hat euch freundlich empfangen? Selbst für ihr Alter hängt das Kind immer noch mit dem Kopf in den Wolken.” Während Watson so nett mit Mahavir plauderte hatte der Lockenkopf die ganze Zeit den Mann im Blick der ein wenig abseits im Raum stand.

Er ein unbekannter war er nicht das stand fest, doch Sherlock wusste nicht wo er ihn hinstecken sollte.

“Aha Sie kennen dann auch Sherlock’s Vater.”

“Ja. William war ein sehr guter Mann. Schade das er so früh von uns gegangen ist.” Der Arzt seufzte denn was sollte er darauf schon sagen. Denn außer Mycroft kannte und wusste er nichts über die Familie seines Partners.

“Wie dem auch sei. Lasst uns etwas essen.” Schlug der Hausherr nur vor und alle folgten ihm ins Esszimmer. John freute sich an meisten darauf. Denn endlich konnte er frische indische Küche probieren. Nicht das er das Frühstück vorhin nicht genossen hatte, aber belegte Brote kannte er schon von Zuhause aus. Vorhin als er mit Lalita über diesen Markt geschlendert war da hätte er auch am liebsten von allem gekostet. Er sah Gemüse und Obst das sie in England gar nicht in so frischer Form hatten. Dann war da auch noch dieser Geruch. Die ganze Zeit kitzelte ein so würziger Duft sein Nase.

“So ihr wart also ein bisschen auf den Markt.”

“Ja Vater. Ich muss sagen das es mit Dr. Watson war der so gängige Markt ein wenig aufregender.”

“Das freut mich zu hören mein Kind.” Während der Blonde langsam anfing wohl zu fühlen, dämmerte es dem anderen langsam um was es hier ging.

“Entschuldigt mich kurz.” Meinte Sherlock mitten in der Unterhaltung und stand danach auf.

“Ich hoffe für dich das du dir das rauchen in dem Alter schon abgewöhnt hast.”

“Natürlich.” Das war das einzige was er antwortete bevor er nach draußen auf einen Balkon verschwand.

Mit der Aktion hatte er erhofft das der Fremde ihm folgen würde. 

“Sherlock Holmes. Schön das Sie gekommen sind.” Meinte dieser als nach ein paar Minuten hinter ihm auftauchte.       

“Sie haben mich hier her bestellt. Denn Sie arbeiten wohl schon länger hier im Haus um die Schrift von Miss Hari fast perfekt nachzuahmen.”

“Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin. Ist es nicht so?” Also stimmte die Vermutung des Genie’s. Er hatte den Mann wirklich schon ein mal gesehen. Das hieß aber auch das sein Gegenüber ihn auch kannte.   

“Swaran Ananad.” Jetzt fiel der Groschen bei dem Lockenkopf. Ihn wunderte es nur etwas wie sehr sich Menschen mit der Zeit verändern konnten. Das letzte mal als er diesen Mann sah da war er eher schwächlich und zurückhaltend. Nun stand ein muskulöser Kerl mit dunklen Bart vor ihm.

“Aber Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt warum ich hier bin?”

“Können Sie sich das nicht denken.” Sherlock hatte wirklich eine Idee im Kopf. Lalita war mindestens schon Mitte dreißig. Mit vierzig Jahren würde ihr Vater sie zwangsverheiraten. Er konnte sich denken das sie all die Jahre schon viele Heiratsangebote ausschlagen musste. Es ist grausam sich an jemanden binden zu müssen wenn man denjenigen überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Aber in diesem Land waren die Regeln nun mal anders.

“Auf dem Fest wird er verkünden das auch seine jüngste Tochter nun endlich verlobt ist.”

“Warum denken Sie das sie da mitmachen wird?”

“Lalita ist selbst nach all den Jahren ihrem Vater immer noch sehr hörig. Erst war er zwar auch gegen diesen Vorschlag. Als ich ihm aber erklärte das ich eine Bombe im Haus versteckt habe war er dann doch für diese Idee Sie hier her zu bestellen.” Kalt erwiderte der Detektiv den Blick seines Gegenübers.

“Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst das Ding zu finden. Es ist so wieso zwecklos.” Warnte ihn Swaran noch bevor er wieder hinein ins Gebäude verschwand.

Der Lockenkopf ballte wütend die Fäuste. Also konnte er hier raus doch keine Hochzeitsreise machen. Erst müssen sie getrennt schlafen und jetzt stellte sich noch heraus das man ihn nur hier her bestellt hatte um Lalita zur Frau zu nehmen.

Das ganze war so wieso eine blöde Idee, dachte er genervt. Vielleicht hätte er eine Reise gemeinsam mit dem Blonden planen und es schon vorher Hochzeitsreise nennen sollen. Doch dann würde sein Partner nur wieder für ihn unangenehme Fragen stellen. Wie kommst du auf einmal darauf? Einfach so fällt dir doch sowas nicht ein? Hatte ein Fall mit sowas zu tun? Nein sowas wollte er nicht hören und er wollte erst recht nicht zugeben das ein gewisser idiotischer Forensiker ihn darauf brachte.

Nun sass er aber ein wenig in der Zwickmühle. Sollte er seinem Mann hiervon erzählen damit dieser ihm helfen konnte die Bombe zu finden oder ließ er diesen noch in dem Glauben das alles noch normal war. Einerseits wollte er ihn nicht anlügen aber andererseits wollte er ihm diesen Urlaub auch nicht verderben. Vielleicht würde er auch aus der Nummer heraus kommen ohne den Blonden behelligen zu müssen. Aber was sagt das Gesetzt in diesem Land zur Ehe wenn eine der beiden schon verheiratet war. So entschloss er sich erstmal ruhig zu bleiben und es alleine zu regeln.

“Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?” Erkundigte sich der Blondschopf der auch auf den Balkon getreten war.

“Nein mir geht es gut. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur das warme Klima.” So ganz wollte der Ältere das nicht abkaufen, aber er wollte fürs erste auch nicht weiter nachhaken.

“Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns massieren lassen? Das wird dir nach dem Marsch heute morgen sicherlich gut tun.” Zumindest heute wollte Sherlock noch ein paar schöne Stunden mit John verbringen. Denn er wusste das Swaran bestimmt nicht allein handelte. So waren sicherlich viele in diesem Haus die ihn beobachteten. Natürlich würde er es auch gleich ausnutzen und sich ein wenig umhören. Auch wenn es den Doktor ein wenig ärgerte, für ihn konnte es nur ein Vorteil sein das dieser kein Hindi verstand.

 

Erschöpft aber wunschlos ließ sich der John am Abend auf sein Bett fallen.

“Ich muss schon sagen das war echt ein toller Tag. Zuhause sollten wir sowas auch öfters mal machen.”

Säuselte er zufrieden und setzte sich dann doch wieder richtig hin um den Lockenkopf ansehen zu können.

Er dankte es diesem sehr das er wenigstens heute mal von nichts genervt war weil sein Kopf nichts zum arbeiten hatte. John konnte ja nicht wissen das der andere den ganzen Tag überlegte wie er sein Problem offen legen sollte. Denn Sherlock fand es seltsam das niemand anderes von den Plänen wusste und ihm war natürlich klar wann er belogen wurde. So deutlich hatte er das den Leuten mit der Hochzeit auch nicht gesagt sonder nur gut umschrieben. Aber bei wirklich niemanden fand er eine Spur die ihn weiterführen konnte.

“John ich muss dir was sagen.”

“Ich wusste es doch. Du warst den ganzen Tag viel zu friedlich für deinen Charakter. Auch wenn ich die Zeit mit dir trotzdem sehr genossen habe. Aber wenn du nicht du selbst bist ist es irgendwie merkwürdig.” Das erklärte der Älter noch halb belustig halb ernst. Doch als er seinem Mann dann richtig ansah schlug seine Stimmung völlig um.

“Hey mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Da kriege ich ja ne Gänsehaut. Wir müssen doch nicht ins Gefängnis weil uns jemand erkannt hat. Schließlich haben die hier auch Internet. Aber wir sind doch nicht auf Dauer hier und wir haben uns nur einmal angerührt seit wir hier angekommen sind und das kann doch keiner gesehen haben. Also können die uns..” Sherlock machte dem Geplapper seines Gatten endlich ein Ende indem er die Wahrheit einfach aussprach.

“Ich soll Lalita heiraten.”

“Ja sehr lustig. Heute stimmt mit dir wirklich etwas nicht. Schließlich machst du sonst nicht solche Witze.”

Doch der Blick des Lockenkopf’s blieb ernst und richtete sich langsam zum Boden um den anderen nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen

“Das ist nicht dein Ernst?! Sherlock sag das es nicht wahr ist!” Verständnislos ging Watson auf den Größeren zu und packte ihn grob an den Oberarmen.

“Sag es! ‘Es war nur ein schlechter Scherz John.’ Na los!” Dabei schüttelte er ihn ein wenig um ihn wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen. Doch es half alles nichts. Sherlock blieb stumm und für den Älteren war das auch eine Antwort.

“Ich wusste es doch.” Erklärte Watson und Sherlock’s Kopf ruckte wieder hoch.

“Wie bitte?”

“Ich habe noch nie gesehen das dich eine Frau so einfach umarmen konnte. Außer Mrs. Hudson vielleicht. Aber von dieser fremden Frau hättest du mir wenigstens erzählen können.”

“Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht das sie so auf mich reagieren würde. Eigentlich dachte ich das ich nach meinem letzten Aufenthalt eher nur geduldet werde.”

“Für mich sah es nicht so aus als ob Miss Lalita und ihr Vater dich nur ‘dulden’ würden.” Langsam wurde der Älter wieder etwas ruhiger. Schließlich sollte er sich immer alles anhören bevor er aus der Haut fuhr. Er konnte sich nicht helfen aber der Gedanke daran das Lalita und Sherlock vereint werden sollen behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Nicht nur weil er seinen Mann schon vorher ehelichte, sondern auch weil die beiden so perfekt zusammen passen würde. Der Roman würde heißen der edle Engländer und die indische Prinzessin,  dachte Watson leicht ironisch.

“Natürlich spielt nur Mahavir nur Theater. Seine Tochter weis von der ganze Sache noch gar nichts.”

“Lass mich raten es war der Typ der mit Mister Hari hier angekommen war. Der kam mir gleich so verdächtig vor. Warum hast du nicht einfach nein gesagt?”

“Das konnte ich nicht. Er drohte damit alles in die Luft zu sprengen wenn ich nicht einwilligen würde.”

“Ein Bombe in diesem Haus! Na toll selbst wenn wir sofort anfangen mit suchen, hätten wir das Teil bis zur Feier sicher noch nicht entdeckt. Man weis ja nicht mal wo man anfangen sollte.” John hatte von dem anderen nun abgelassen und dieser nutze das aus um nachdenkend hin und her zu laufen.

“Was ich nicht ganze verstehe ist warum er das ganze tut? Ich meine er hat doch von der Hochzeit gar nichts.” Der Detektiv stoppt abrupt mit seiner Lauferei. Denn sein Gatte hatte mal wieder recht. Die ganze Zeit dachte er darüber nach wie und wo in diesem Haus eine Bombe befestigt werden konnte ohne das es jemand groß mitbekam.

“John wenn du jemand anderen zwingen würdest zu heiraten, was hättest du davon? Es kann sich nicht um Geld handeln. Sonst hätte er doch etwas von Mahavir verlangt. Um das Haus kann es auch nicht gehen ansonsten ist dieser Mann noch dümmer als ich dachte.”

“Es hat entweder etwas mit Miss Lalita oder ...” Doch er beendete den Satz gar nicht und sah denn Lockenkopf nur kurz fragend an.

“Nur deswegen wurdest du nach so langer Zeit wieder hergebeten. Sie sprach davon das ihr Vater ihr einen netten Mann ausgesucht hatte den sie in ein paar Jahren ehelichen würde. Es kam mir nicht so vor als ob sie von dir sprach.”

“Sie meinte auch nicht mich. Ihr Vater hat sie bis jetzt noch hier geduldet weil ihre Schwestern alle schon aus dem Haus sind und weil sie ihn unterstütz. Doch er setzte ihr womöglich ein Ultimatum. Wenn sie vierzig wird muss einer Mann heiraten den sie vielleicht nicht einmal kennt.” Der Älter setzte sich langsam wieder auf das Bett und seufzte.

“Kennt dieser Erpresser Miss Lalita? Ich habe gesehen wie sie vorhin auf dem Gang einen kurzen Blick austauschten.” Der Jüngere drehte sich langsam ganz weg von seinem Gatten damit er ihn bei den folgenden Sätzen nicht ansehen musste. Eigentlich müsste er es nicht erzählen. Aber dadurch das er John mittgeschleppt und nun hier mit ihm festsass, schuldete er ihm doch Antworten.

“Ich sollte dir die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen.” Er hörte von dem Blonden darauf nichts also holte er noch mal tief Luft und gab alles preis was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war.

Das sein Vater damals arrangierte das er Lalita zur Frau nehmen konnte weil dieser nicht wollte das er alleine endete. Denn er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger und seine Eltern machten sich deswegen ständig große Sorgen.

Der Herr dieses Hauses fand die Idee natürlich grandios denn seine Tochter verstand sich immer großartig mit dem Lockenkopf. Sherlock fand das ganze nicht wirklich reizvoll. Doch für seinen Vater hätte er es getan. Nur damit dieser mal stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Leider kam es nicht dazu als William Holmes nach einer Herzattacke unverhofft starb. Trotzdem wollte er das die Hochzeit noch stand fand. Lalita hingegen erfuhr warum er das alles tun wollte und sagte das ganze somit ab.

Damals war sein Ego sehr verletz weil er eine Abfuhr bekam und er verließ fluchtartig das Land. Heute wusste er das es ein Fehler war die Frau alleine zurück zulassen. Denn egal wie die Geschichte wirklich war, Lalita wurde von einem Mann verschmähte und brachte somit Schande über die Familie. Einige Details erfuhr er später von Mycroft als sich sein Kopf wieder abgekühlte hatte. Sherlock wusste aber das sein Bruder ihm nicht alles verraten hatte.

Als die letzen Worte seinen Mund verließen starrte er danach einfach auf die Tür und wartete. Er fragte sich ernsthaft oft der Blonde ihn nun mit anderen Augen sah. Denn es war nicht einfach eine Dummheit die er in der Jugend begannen hatte. Mit dreiundzwanzig Jahren sollte man wissen was richtig und falsch war. Zumindest dachte er jetzt so. Niemand machte ihm deswegen Vorwürfe. Seine Mutter war damals zu sehr mit der Trauer beschäftigt, Mycroft wollte wieder alles richtig machen und er versteckte sich um Untergrund der Stadt. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, wollte er schließlich nicht an all das denken. 

Die Stille ließ aber leider nicht anderes zu als sein Gedanken wandern zu lassen. Es machte ihn fertig aber er wagte auch nicht irgend etwas zu sagen oder sich zu den Blonden umzudrehen.

Einerseits war er froh das er seinen Mann erst später kennen gelernt hatte. Denn er konnte nicht versichern ob der damalige Sherlock den Mann überhaupt beachtete hätte. Die Frage was sein Partner heute an ihm fand beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Er versuchte aber so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken. Irgendwann würde er noch heraus bekommen was John an seiner Seite hielt. Trotzdem hoffte er das dieser Tag nicht allzu bald kommen würde. Egal was es war, das Genie hoffte das er es weiter tat damit der andere für immer blieb. Ja es ist wahr. Sherlock Holmes kann sich sein Leben ohne seinen Arzt nicht mehr vorstellen. Nur gesagt hatte er das leider noch nicht sehr oft. Wieso war das mit dem Mitteilen für ihn immer noch so schwer?

“Stop!” Der Größere sah fragend in das andere Gesicht das nun dicht vor seinem verharrte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das der Blonde nun vor ihm stand. Erst als dieser seine Hände auf Sherlock’s Wangen legte, kam er wieder in die Realität zurück.

“Hör auf damit!” Der Älter merkte wohl selbst das er ein wenig zu harsch klang, deswegen ließ wieder von dem anderen ab um etwas Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen.

“Ich meine nun ist das unser Problem.” Der andere zog darauf nur irritiert die Brauen nach oben.

“Du kannst nicht in deine Welt verschwinden und versuchen das Problem alleine zu lösen. Nein mein Lieber. Das funktioniert nicht mehr so einfach seit du mir den hier angesteckt hast.” Dabei hielt John die Hand mit dem Ehering demonstrativ in die Höhe.

“Also rede mit mir. Du weist doch das du nicht allein bist. Muss ich dich denn immer wieder daran erinnern?!” Es sollte vielleicht mahnend klingen, aber er konnte Sherlock in diesem Moment nicht wirklich böse sein.

“John.” Der Größere wäre seinem Mann am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, aber noch mehr Ärger wollte er verhindern. Sie wurden hier zwar nicht mit Kameras überwacht aber sie konnten auch die Tür nicht abschließen.

“So wie du mir die ganze Sache geschildert hast scheint dieser Swaran Lalita zu mögen. Ich verstehen nur nicht warum er sie nicht einfach selbst heiratet.”

“Das letze mal war es ja vorgesehen das ich sie mit nach London nehme. Darauf wird er aus sein.”

“Also doch ein Roman.” Flüsterte John eher zu sich selbst.

“Wie bitte?”

“Er schafft es eine Bombe herzubringen und in diesem Gebäude zu platzieren. Aber der Kerl schafft es nicht mit der Frau durchzubrennen?!”

“John ich glaube er hat es sich bestimmt mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Lalita ist aber nicht so. Sie würde nie etwas machen was ihren Vater kränken würde.”

“Sie würde also lieber einen völlig Fremden heiraten als den Mann den sie liebt?”

“Sie haben ihre Regeln und wir haben in England unsere.”

“Schöne Regeln. Das ist doch kein Leben.” Jetzt wurde der Arzt doch wieder ärgerlich. Denn wer tat so etwas seinem eigenem Kind an. Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz. Sobald er wieder in London war würde endlich Jessica in ihrer Schule besuchen. Egal ob mit oder ohne Sherlock.

“Wir müssen mit ihnen reden!” Warf er dann einfach in der Raum und stiefelte schon auf die Tür zu.

“Das wird nichts bringen.” Entgegnete der Lockenkopf etwas ruhiger. Doch das machte den Blonden irgendwie nur noch wütender. Er konnte es nicht ganz begreifen wie Sherlock nichts unternahm. Ihm fallen schon da ein paar Dinge ein. John würde sogar Mycroft kontaktieren wenn es sein müsste.

So schritt er wütend zur Tür hinaus um diese dann hinter sich bemerkbar zu zuknallen.

Nur weil er hier fremd war hieß das noch lange nicht das man mit ihnen machen konnte was sie wollten. Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt ein Wort mit Miss Lalita und ihrem Vater zu wechseln. Ihm war dabei egal ob er sagen musste das der Lockenkopf bereits verheiratet war.

Doch leider kam er nicht weit den schon an der nächsten Ecke zog ihn jemand in ein Zimmer und hielt ihn ein Tuch vor das Gesicht das in einer einschläfernden Chemikalie getränkt war.

 

Der Detektiv entschloss sich doch noch mal mit seinem Mann zu reden Schließlich war er schon vor einer Stunde aus dem Raum gegangen. Eigentlich wollte er ihm Zeit zum abkühlen geben, aber als er ihn nicht in den nächstgelegenen Zimmern fand wurde er schon ein wenig nervös.

Es konnte ja auch sein das er mit Lalita noch mal ausgegangen war um seine Laune zu verbessern. So erkundigte er sich bei Bediensteten nach der Frau.

Erschreckender Weise musste er feststellen das sie allein im Garten des Anwesen sass und unter einer Lampe ein Buch las.

“Sag hast du John gesehen?”

“Seit wir gegessen haben nicht. Ich hoffe er hat sich nicht im Haus verlaufen. Für Fremde ist es doch ein wenig schwierig sich hier zurecht zu finden.”

“Ich werde einfach noch mal nachschauen.”

“Sherlock?” Die Frau wusste nicht ob es ihr gestattet war diese Frage zu stellen. Denn strenggenommen ging sie es gar nichts an.

“Du und Dr. Watson...”

“Ja?” Hakte der Lockenkopf noch mal mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach. Er würde nicht lügen was den Status von John und sich betraf. Aber er würde auch nichts bestätigen was nicht eindeutig ausgesprochen wurde.

“Seit ihr...du weist schon..” Ein wenig befangen sah sie dann zu Boden.

“Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.” Gab er dann  zur Antwort weil seine Gesprächpartnerin nicht deutlicher wurde und ohne noch mal etwas zu sagen verschwand er wieder in den riesigen Gebäude.

 

Der Arzt wachte etwas später geknebelt und gefesselt in einen Lieferwagen wieder auf. Zumindest hoffte er das es einer war, so sehr wie er durchgeschüttelt wurde. Zu seinem Glück hatte die Person die ihn fesselte keine Ahnung von richtigen Knoten. So konnte er seine Hände sehr schnell wieder benutzen und den Knebel entfernte er somit auch wieder.

Sehr schnell fuhr der Wagen ja nicht. Es bestand also die Möglichkeit während der Fahrt heraus zu springen. Aber als er durch ein Loch in der Verkleidung des Lasters blickte stockte ihm der Atem. Denn alles was er bei Mondlicht sah war nichts weiter außer Sand. Das mit dem Herausspringen wurde also ganz schnell wieder verworfen. Denn wenn er sich hier verlaufen würde war er so gut wie verloren. Damit konnte er Sherlock auch nicht helfen. Ein gutes Zeichen gab es jedoch wenn sich jemand die Mühe machte ihn zu entführen, dann wollte sie ihn nicht töten. Zumindest noch nicht. Oder sie wollten ihn wirklich  mitten in der Pampa heraus werfen. So konnte man auch eine leichte schneller verschwinden lassen.

Jedenfalls würde er seine Chance nutzen sobald dieses Gefährt anhielt. Immer noch suchte er in diesem Laster bei den Lichtverhältnissen nach einer Art Waffe. Ihm war es egal was es war. Nur irgendwas um nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Langsam fragte er sich dabei wie lange sie wohl noch unterwegs sein würden.

Das Gespräch mit Sherlock musste wohl schon Stunden her sein. Denn als dieses stattfand konnte man noch die Sonnen am Horizont erkennen. Jetzt herrschte längst finstere Nacht. Zumindest fast wenn da kein Halbmond am Himmel zu sehen wäre. Die Reise hätte sowas romantisches haben können, aber nein sie beide mussten ja überall auffallen.

Wieder hätte er sich selbst ohrfeigen können für seine sinnlosen Wutausbrüche. Sein Mann erzählte ihm endlich mal offen und ehrlich etwas von seiner Vergangenheit und ihm fiel nichts besseres ein als Eifersüchtig zu sein.

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach sich mit Sherlock eine Auszeit zu gönnen wenn sie wieder daheim waren. Natürlich nicht weil dieser ihn mit hier her schleppte sondern weil ihm noch ein anderes Problem im Nacken sass. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem Lockenkopf darüber reden, aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte er ihn auch nicht damit zu belasten. Schließlich betraf es nur ihn und seine Schwester. Doch leider war er wegen der Sache in letzter Zeit sehr oft genervt. Er wusste das sein Gatte das bemerkt hatte. Entweder wollte dieser es auf die zu viele Arbeit schieben oder er sagte einfach nichts weil es ihn nicht interessierte.

Beschämt sah er auf den Boden. Was war er für ein schlechter Ehemann. Er war derjenige der Sherlock vorhielt das er nicht alles mit ihm besprach und das obwohl sie nun ein Team waren. Natürlich waren sie das schon vorher. Nur hatte John jetzt ein kleinen goldenen Ring als Grund um das zu verdeutlichen.

Trotz all dem war er es der mit seinem Mann nicht über alles reden konnte. Auch wenn er Arzt war und wusste das die Menschen nun mal altern und verletzlicher werden. Er wünschte sich sehr das es nicht so wäre. Denn er fand das der Detektiv immer noch so aussah wie an dem Tag als er ihn das erste mal traf. John dagegen sah nicht nur alt aus, er fühlte sich auch so.

“Die Reise ist hier zu Ende.” Das unterbrach die Gedanken des Doktor’s als der Wagen hinten geöffnet wurde. Ein Fremder wartete darauf das er ausstieg während er mit einer Schrottflinte auf ihn zielte. Der Blonde sah jetzt sein Ende auf sich zu kommen. Er bereute es sehr das er seinem Mann nicht genug Vertrauen schenkte oder ihm nochmal sagte das er ihn liebte. Aber Kampflos würde er auch hier sicher nicht aufgeben.

 

“Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!” Bei dem Detektiv war inzwischen Schluss mit Höflichkeit und Anstand. Es sind schon Tage vergangen und dieser Irre vor ihm wollte einfach nicht damit rausrücken wo er John hat hinbringen lassen.

Lalita stand immer noch etwas neben sich. Ihr geliebter Freund hatte einfach so einen Menschen entführt und eine Bombe in das Haus ihres Vater’s verstecken lassen. Nur damit Sherlock sie heiratet und sie somit nach England reisen konnte.

Niemand hatte sie gefragt ob sie das alles überhaupt wollte. Sie wusste das Swaran das tat damit sie frei war. Denn Sherlock würde sie nie zu irgendwas zwingen oder geschweige denn betrafen. Sie verstand nicht wie er sich so sicher sein konnte das der Lockenkopf sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert hatte.

Inständig hatte sie ihn gebeten ihr endlich zu verraten wo Dr. Watson war. Doch zum ersten mal in all den Jahren blieb ihr treuer Freund hart und gab ihr keine Antwort. Natürlich könnte sie die Zeremonie mit Sherlock vollziehen und dann zurück mit ihm London kehren. Der Lockenkopf wusste sicher einen Weg wie man diesen Bund wieder lösen konnte. Doch das alles fand sie nicht richtig. Swaran konnte sie ja nicht mitnehmen und ohne ihn wollte sie nirgends hin.

Das alles war nur für sie und trotzdem würde es sie sehr traurig machen von hier wegzugehen. Ihr Vater war doch dann ganz alleine. Ihre Schwestern hatten ja für ihn keine Zeit. Sie waren alle mit ihren eigenen Familien beschäftigt. Von Parvati und Marlati hatte sie auch schon Monate nichts mehr gehört. Aljina war zu sehr mit ihrem neugeboren beschäftigt und Maheda kam nur zur halbjährlichen Behandlung ihres Vater’s vorbei. Sie war sehr einsam den Freund hatte man in solch einer Festung ja kaum. Die Bediensteten waren zwar sehr nett zu ihr aber diese hatte der Hausherr strickt nach seinen Vorschriften eingestellt. Somit war keine von denen als Freund geeignet. Swaran war dabei die einzige Ausnahme. Er wurde damals als ihr Beschützer und Spielgefährte von der Straße aufgesammelt. Nach ihrem fünften Geburtstag wurde ihre Mutter sehr krank und ihr Vater hatte schon genug mit ihren älteren Schwestern zu tun. Auch wenn sie damals noch nicht wusste was es hieß einen Status zu besitzen freundete sie sich trotzdem mit ihrem erkauften Gefährten an.

Erst später mit siebzehn Jahren als Swaran sie das erste mal küsste wusste sie das glückliche Leben von dem sie immer träumte nie haben würde. An diesem Tag verschwand ihr Freund für eine Weile weil er wahrscheinlich dachte sie würde es jemanden verraten. Natürlich hatte er sich entschuldigt für so einen fatalen Fehltritt. Lolita hingegen fand es falsch. Schließlich beruht das Gefühl doch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das konnte sie ihm aber erst Jahre später erzählen. Sie fand es immer noch töricht das sie das Geheimniss erst nach ihrer geplatzten Eheschließung lüftete. Wahrscheinlich dachte Swaran sogar das sie Sherlock lieben würde. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selber war dann ist Sherlock nur ein guter Freund gewesen, den sie nicht das Herz brechen wollte. Wenn sie damals geahnt hätte warum der Engländer sie haben wollte dann wäre das alles gar nicht geschehen. Auf der anderen Seit fand sie alles gut wie es gelaufen war. Denn sonst hätte sie vielleicht schon jemand anderen ehelichen müssen. Es war zwar all die Jahre nicht immer leicht, aber Swaran war da um sie zu trösten wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Sie fragte sich warum so einer wie er nie daran gedacht hatte sich selbst eine Frau zu suchen und eine Familie zu gründen. Nie sprach sie mit ihm über das Thema aber sie wusste von anderen angestellten das er sehr beliebt bei Frauen war. Wahrscheinlich weil er hier gut verdiente und wer in diesem Hause arbeite war hoch angesehen. Leider war es nicht genug für ihren Vater. Deswegen war er auch so verärgert mit ihr als Sherlock sie verließ.

Danach wollte kein Mann in Indien sie zu Frau haben. Denn wer wollte schon eine Frau die es schaffte das der Bräutigam vor der Zeremonie flüchtete? Es gingen zur jener Zeit viele Gerüchte umher wie sie es geschafft habe den Engländer zu vergraulen. Das sie Sherlock einfach erzählt hatte das er es nicht tun müsse wenn er nicht wollte, darauf kam niemand. Die Wahrheit kannten nur Swaran. Ihr Vater hätte das so wieso nicht verstanden und seiner Meinung nach hatte er schon den richtigen Mann in Aussicht für sie. Aber denn musste sie erst ehelichen wenn sie vierzig war. Bis dahin hatte sie noch Jahre zeit. Diese wollte sie aber mit Swaran verbringen und nicht mit irgendwem sonst. Ausserdem wollte sie das Sherlock immer noch nicht antun. Sie konnte es damals nicht und würde es heute nicht können. Auch wenn William Holmes damals diese Entscheidung traf damit sein Jüngster nicht alleine war. Lalita wollte nicht das er an eine Frau gebunden wird die ihn weder verstand noch liebte. Er war nun mal ein facettenreicher Charakter und sie war die falsche Person um diesen zu unterstützen.

Bis jetzt hatte sie nur eine wage Vermutung mit wem Sherlock zusammen war. Dr. Watson war der erste den sie begegnete der so fasziniert von dem Detektiv sprach. Oder war Sherlock Holmes einfach beliebter in seiner Heimat geworden seit er solche Fälle löste? Sie wusste es nicht und es war auch für solche Fragen keine Zeit.

Denn die zwei Männer vor ihr lieferten sich immer noch ein hartes Wortgefecht. Die Zeremonie sollte schon morgen stattfinden und sie war langsam am ende ihrer Kräfte. Geistig wie auch körperlich. Lalita konnte verstehen das Swaran sie nur beschützen wollte, aber das er dafür Menschen in Gefahr zu brachte die nichts damit zu tun hatten bestürzt sie doch sehr.

“Du wirst diesen Doktor wieder sehen wenn alles vorbei ist und du meinen Anweisungen genau folgst.” Erklärte Swaran in englisch und wandte sich somit wieder von den beiden ab um zufrieden aus der Tür zu spazieren. Ihm war es nun mal lieber seine Liebste mit diesem Holmes gehen zu lassen als mit einer reichen indischen Kaufmann der sie nur schlecht behandeln würde. Er selbst konnte sie ja nicht ehelichen weil er ihr nie das Leben bieten konnte was sie wirklich verdiente.

“Ich werde meine Schwester im Krankenhaus besuchen.” Verkündete Lalita als ihr Liebster aus dem Raum verschwand.

“Was bringt das? Ich habe..”

“Swaran’s Freund hatte vor vier Monaten einen Unfall. Ich werde Meheda bitten mir zu verraten wo er wohnt. Vielleicht weis er mehr darüber. Du hast selbst gesagt das Swaran nicht alles alleine hätte machen können.” Der Detektiv dachte kurz darüber nach. Es würdeaber auffallen wenn sie beide hier verschwinden sollten.

“Gut. Aber du sagtest doch das du mit deiner Schwester nicht so in guten Kontakt stehst. Das fällt es doch auf wenn du sie plötzlich besuchen willst.” Lalita ließ denn Kopf wieder sinken denn daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Schwer krank war sie leider nicht und für Kleinigkeiten hatten sie auch einen Arzt im Haus.

“Ich möchte das du dich vor der Eheschließung gründlich untersuchen lässt. Es ist Pflicht bevor ich dich mit nach London nehmen kann.”

“Sherlock das ist eine wunderbare Idee.” Damit lief sie schon zur Tür um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen. Doch kurz vorher hielt sie noch mal inne.

“Tue mir aber einen gefallen. Mach nichts unüberlegtes wenn ich weg bin.” Sherlock zog darauf die Brauen etwas verstimmt zusammen. Sein Mann sagte das nämlich auch immer wenn er für längere Zeit die Wohnung verließ.

“Ich versuch es.” Gab er noch zu antwort bevor er aus dem Fenster sah. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten den nächsten Gegenstand genommen und diesen Swaran so lange gefoltert bis endlich damit rausrückte wo John war. Doch nun konnte er dies streichen weil er ha versprechen musste brav zu sein. Ausserdem würde es seinem Mann auch nicht gefallen wenn er die einzige Verbindung zu ihm tot prügeln würde.

Nun musste er wohl tun was er eigentlich unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Sein Handy hatte er trotz der all dem immer bei sich und der Empfang war hier trotz wenig Technik sehr gut. Wahrscheinlich weil er in einer wohlhabenden Gegend war. Hier hatte man ja auch Computer und sonstigen Schnickschnack. Die Leute trugen es nur nicht so offen spazieren wie in London. Leider hatte er die Nummer seines Bruder sehr schnell in seinem Mobiltelefon gefunden.

“Mycroft ich habe hier eine kleine heikle Angelegenheit.” Zu seiner Verwunderung klang der älter Holmes weder spöttisch noch genervt als er dessen Stimme vernahm. Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein den die Wärme in diesem Land machte ihm auch ganz schön zu schaffen. War er sonst immer Nebel und Regen gewöhnt.

 

“So Dr. Watson. Hier ist ihr tägliches Mahl.” Der Arzt wollte endlich das alles vorbei war. Ihm war es inzwischen fast egal das Sherlock diese Frau heiraten sollte. Er sass nämlich schon tagelang in diesem versifften Badezimmer und war mit einer Hand an ein Rohr gefesselt. Diesmal machte jemand anderes den Knoten denn er bekam ihn nicht so einfach auf. Einen Fluchtversuch hatte er schon hinter sich. Der endete damit das man ihm ins Bein stach. Er wurde zwar gerade so verbunden aber langsam war auch er am Ende.

In diesem Raum konnte er gerade so zwischen Tag und Nacht unterscheiden. Da sich ein kleines Fenster hier befand. Vor diesem klebte ein helles Tuch was wahrscheinlich als Vorhang dienen sollte. Wenn er nichts selbst hier sitzen würde, wäre das hier ein guter Witz. Denn er roch langsam mehr als streng und er konnte sich aber auch nicht waschen und das in einem Badezimmer. Langsam wusste er auch nicht mehr worüber er noch nachdenken sollte den seine Rückenschmerzen kamen ihm immer mehr in die Quere. Dieser halb geflieste Fußboden der zu seiner Entstehung bestimmt viel schöner aussah war nicht gerade bequem. Noch dazu wurde sein Arm, an dem er gefesselt wurde von Zeit zu Zeit taub.

“Na nimm schon!” Die Metallschale wurde ihm hingeschoben und er griff nur langsam nach ihr.

“Sie haben es ja bald hinter sich.” Fing sein Wärter an zu erklären. Dieser hieß Arjun. Zumindest glaubte John das dieser von einem anderen Mann so gerufen wurde.

“Was heißt das?” Erkundigte er sich dann doch weiter. Der Typ klag plötzlich so heiter. Wollten sie ihn nur lebend damit Sherlock dieser Hochzeit zustimmte und sobald sie vorbei war würde er entsorgt werden wie Abfall.

“Heute steigt dieses Fest. Swaran ist ein Idiot. Erpresst einen reichen Mann nur damit diese Frau einen anderen ehelicht. Ich verstehe nicht was er je in ihr sah. Schöne und willige Frauen gibt es in Indien wie sand am Meer.” Der Gefangene konnte sich das schon denken wie dieser Typ mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht umging. Er wendete sein Gesicht wieder seinem Essen zu nur um etwas anders zu denken.

“Sie können damit natürlich nichts anfangen.” Diese Tonlage gefiel dem Blonden ganz und gar nicht. So sah er schnell wieder auf.

“Meinen Sie ich weis nichts von ihrem dreckigen Geheimnis.” Angeekelt schüttelte der Stehende den Kopf.

“Sie und dieser Detektiv oder was er ist... Das ist einfach ekelhaft. Aber ihr werdet so wieso bald sterben. In der Hölle werdet ihr schon sehen was ihr von euren Taten habt.”

“Gegen ihn kommen sie so wieso nicht an!”

“Ach nein. Das Fest soll ja an der Klippe stattfinden.” Der Mann sah den am Bodensitzenden wartend an, aber der sagte nichts dazu. Arjun irritierte das ein wenig.

“Ich muss ihn nur von da Oben runter stoßen und das war’s. Ja ich weis es sind nur acht oder zehn Meter bis man auf das Meer trifft, aber das reicht schon. Denn ich weis das ihr ‘Kollege’ ein kleines Problem mit tiefen Wasser hat.”

“Sie reden wirres Zeug.”

“Ach wirklich. Sie wissen es anscheinend nicht.” Der Blonde gab aber wieder keine Antwort sondert starrte sein Gegenüber nur giftig an. Was konnte dieser Irre schon über seinen Gatten wissen?

“Sherlock Holmes kann nicht schwimmen.”

“Das ist nicht...” Doch er stockte plötzlich denn es war wahr. Er hatte den Lockenkopf noch nie im Wasser schwimmen sehen. Bis jetzt konnte Sherlock immer alle Dinge die mit sowas zu tun hatten umgehen.

“..nicht wahr? Oh leider doch. Wer hätte gedacht das sie als ... Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde in einem Tag oder so wieder zurück sein.”

Damit verließ der Mann endlich diesen Raum und Watson sackte wieder ins sich zusammen. Er hatte doch gewusste das er ihn nicht wieder so einfach frei lassen würde. Doch das Gehörte wollte er nicht ganz glauben. Es war nicht direkt schlimm für ihn wenn sein Mann es wirklich nicht konnte. Nur war es seltsam das es sowas einfaches war. Nun gut er wusste nicht was für eine Schule der Detektiv als Kind besucht hatte und eigentlich sollte er sich über andere Angelegenheiten Kopf zerbrechen.

Wenn Sherlock sterben sollte wie konnte Miss Lalita dann das Land verlassen? Dieser Typ hier hielt sich vielleicht nicht an den Plan und dem war die Frau auch egal. Er wollte anscheinend sein eigenes Ding durchziehen und Mahavir Hari sonst was abverlangen. Schlecht nur war das er wusste das sie verheiratet waren. Das würde auch erklären warum er bei diesen Temperaturen  Handschuhe trug wenn er in dieses Zimmer kam. John fragte sich ob der Kerl wirklich so dämlich war und dachte das so etwas durch Hautkontakt übersprang. Sollte er je wieder an einen Computer kommen würde er seinen schönen Urlaub sofort in seinen Blog schreiben.

Später als die Nacht wieder anbrach hörte er wie sein Aufpasser aus dem Haus verschwand und den Wagen anließ. Das war schon eigenartig. Denn der Kerl verließ nicht einmal seit er hier her kam diesen Ort. Wahrscheinlich musste auch er irgendwann Lebensmittel oder so etwas ähnliches besorgen. Denn dieses einzelne Haus stand fast mitten in der Wüste und wie ein Farmer sah der Typ nicht gerade aus. Er konnte zwar kein Hindi aber er war sich sicher das die Flaschen die auf dem Tisch draußen standen eindeutig alkoholische Getränke waren.

Er überlegte genau ob er seine Chance nutzen sollte. Sein Bein schmerzte zwar und sein Arm wurde schon wieder taub, aber wo sollte er hin wenn er frei war. Sein Entführer hatte nur ein altes Mobiltelefon bei sich. Verstecken konnte er sich hier auch nicht. Die Schrottflinte war zwar die einzige Waffe die dieser Arjun bei sich hatte. Er wollt aber nicht austesten wie genau dieser Typ zielen konnte. Wenn er körperlich wenigstens fit wäre, dann würde er bestimmt anders über seine Situation denken. Doch sein innerlicher Kampfgeist wurde auch immer schwächer.

Traurig sah er also zu Boden. Er wollte unbedingt wissen wie es Sherlock ging. War er noch am leben oder...

Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf. Solche Gedanken wollte er nicht weiter zulassen. Sein Detektiv war am leben und wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach ihm.

“Sherlock, es tut mir so leid. Bin ich nicht ein Idiot..” Doch er wurde in seinem Selbstgespräch plötzlich unterbrochen als wieder ein Gefährt vor dem Haus hielt. Er war sich sicher das es ein anderes Auto war. Zumindest klang der Motor anders.

Schickte sein Entführer jemand anderen um ihn zu töten weil er es selbst nicht konnte? Er glaubte es nicht 

Denn der Kerl zuckte auch nicht als er ihn mit dem Dolch verletze. Zögerhafte Schritte verteilten sich im Raum vor dem Badezimmer. Sehen konnte er nichts denn Arjun hatte die Tür vor ihm natürlich verschlossen. Jetzt konnte er gedämmte Stimmen hören. Leider konnte er sie durch die Tür nicht zuordnen, sonst hätte er Hilfe oder sowas gerufen.

Das verschlossene Zimmer wurde bemerkt den jemand machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Schnell nahm der Doktor so gut es ging eine Abwehrhaltung ein. Denn auch wenn es Fremde waren die hier herumspazierten, woher sollte er denn wissen ob es Freund oder Feind war.

Endlich kam das klicken und die sperrige Holztür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. Dann erschienen zwei Personen in seinem Blickfeld und die Stimmen die von ihnen ausgingen waren absolut fremd..

“Dr. Watson nehme ich an?” Erkundigte sich die Frau dann in einem kühlen aber englischen Ton. John nickte nur und hoffte darauf das die beiden Leute hier waren um ihn zu retten.

“Mein Name ist Maheda und das ist mein Mann Ganesh Kapur.” Erklärte sie ihm dann eilig während sie ihn los machte und dann half langsam aufzustehen. Es war einfach schön für wieder auf den Beinen zu sein.

Wenn da nicht eine stechende Wunde an seinem Bein wäre dann könnte er hier heraus rennen.

“Wir sollten uns beeilen.” Verkündete Ganesh und packte ihn etwas grob an der anderen Seite.

Sie machten sich alle drei auf zu einem Geländewagen nach draußen.

“Dr. Watson ich muss Sie bitten sich hinten hin zu legen.” Damit deutete er auf Ablagefläche über die eine Plane gespannt war. So schnell es ihm möglich war hob John diese hoch um hinein zu steigen. Maheda schob ihm noch eine Decke in die Hand bevor sie ihm noch eine Spritze vor das Gesicht hielt.

“Ich weiß das ist nicht gerade das bequemste..”

“Es ist egal. Nur weg hier.” Fiel er ihr schnell ins Wort bevor er sich es hinten etwas gemütlich machte und sich dann die Nadel ungefragt in den Arm drückte. Er vertraute einfach darauf das es ein Schmerzmittel war und er somit während der Fahrt ruhig blieb.

Die Frau nahm ihm also die Spritze wieder ab wartete bis der Mann sich hinlegte und spannte dann die Plane wieder darüber. Ganesh sass schon vorne im Wagen. Eigentlich wollte sie ja hinten mitfahren. Aber sie vertraute sich selbst nicht in angespannten Situationen ruhig zu bleiben.

Sobald sie auf der Beifahrerseite sass drückte ihr Mann auf das Gas. Sie sah das der Blondschopf auf der Ablagefläche dringend medizinische Versorgung brauchte. Als sie endlich an der  Hintertür des Krankenhauses ankamen, lief ihnen Lalita entgegen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihrer jüngeren Schwester nicht helfen als sie zu ihr kam. Schließlich hatte sie Schande über ihren Vater gebracht. Aber verstehen konnte sie es auch ein wenig. Denn sie hätte Sherlock womöglich auch nicht heiraten können wenn sie es gemusst hätte. Schon als er noch ein Knabe kam er ihr immer etwas seltsam vor. Lalita war genau so alt wie er, deswegen dachte Maheda immer ihr Schwester hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Trotzdem hätte sie den Wunsch der Väter folge leisten müssen. Gerade weil William Holmes damals verstarb. Es war schließlich sein letzter Wille. Aber die ganze Sache kümmerte sie nur wenig. Sie würde Sherlock und ihrer Schwester nicht mal helfen wenn ihr Gatte nicht davon Wind bekommen hätte. Bei Ganesh wusste sie nicht genau warum er Lalita half. Mitleid oder der Arzt der gerne Menschen in not rettete.

“Dr. Watson ich bin so froh das man Sie endlich gefunden hat.” John wagte es sich langsam aufzusetzen. Jetzt da dieses Schmerzmittel voll wirkte war das Bewegen viel einfacher. Die ältere Schwester hielt aber die jüngere davon den Verletzten lange zu belagern.

“Dr. Watson lassen Sie uns schnell hinein gehen um uns die Verletzung anzusehen.” Maheda wollte den Blonden schon zur Tür bewegen, doch dieser blieb stur stehen.

“Es ist etwas mit Sherlock nicht wahr?”

“Dr. Watson der Mann der Sie gefangen hielt ist aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen. Er muss eigentlich noch Jahre lang für einige Raubüberfälle sitzen.”

“Lassen Sie mich grob raten. Sherlock hat mitgeholfen ihn einzubuchten.”

“Mit geholfen? Er konnte ihm mehr als hundert Diebstähle nachweisen. Dabei war er gerade mal eine Woche hier.” Ja so war sein Mann, dachte Watson stolz.

“Jetzt sieht er endlich eine Chance sich zu rächen. Er hat seinen Komplizen angeschossen weil der wahrscheinlich nicht so handelte wie er wollte.” Dabei machte Lalita wieder ein betrübtes Gesicht.

“Was stehen wir hier noch so herum wir müssen Sherlock helfen.” John verstand einfach nicht wie sie hier so ruhig bleiben konnten. Wollte den niemand Sherlock helfen?

Maheda unterhielt sich kurz mit ihrem Mann in Hindi bevor sich wieder an Watson wendete.

“Na gut Dr. Watson.” Damit führte Ganesh die jüngere Schwester wieder in das Krankenhaus. Maheda und Watson stiegen eilig in den Wagen um zu retten was noch zu retten ist.

Es dauerte nicht lange da konnte man das Hotel in dem das Fest stattfinden sollte gut sehen. Es befand sich am Rand einer Klippe.

“Sagen Sie wo sollte die Zeremonie stattfinden?”

“Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Warum fragen Sie?” John antwortet nicht sondern nahm sich einfach das Fernglas das im Handschuh fach liegen sah.

“Die beiden sind noch auf den Dach.”

“Dieser Irre unterbrach die Zeremonie um seine eigenen Pläne bekannt zu machen. Sherlock musste gewusst haben das es Arjun nur um Rache an ihn ging. Deswegen hat er gefordert alle anderen gehen zu lassen.”

“Und Sie sind alle einfach so gegangen?”

“Was hätten wir den tun sollen? Vater geht es wegen der ganzen Sache schon wieder schlechter. Dieser  

Typ ist unberechenbar. Ausserdem fand Sherlock es wichtiger das wir nach ihnen suchen sollten. Nachdem Swaran angeschossen wurde verriet er auch endlich den Aufenthaltsort von ihnen. Ehrlich gesagt dachten wir nicht das wir sie noch lebend finden würden.” Der Arzt sagte dazu nichts mehr sondern stieg einfach aus als der Wagen hielt. Leider konnte er selbst mit Fernglas nicht erkennen ob dieser Arjun immer noch die Flinte bei sich trug.

                        

Der Sturm war schon vorbei gezogen, aber einige Blitze zuckten noch durch den schwarzen Himmel. Der Wind wehte auch noch heftig und ließ das Meer hohe Wellen schlagen. Die Lampe auf diesem Dach spendete so viel Licht das man sein Gegenüber gerade noch so erkennen konnte. 

“Du bist noch genau so einfältig wie früher.” Warf ihm Arjun gehässig an den Kopf.

“Sherlock ich habe dich damals gewarnt. Solltest du je wieder her kommen wirst du das Land nicht wieder verlassen. Jedenfalls nicht lebend.” Dann griff der Mann in seine Tasche und suchte kurz etwas bevor er weiter sprach. Als er das Objekt gefunden hatte wendete er den Blick wieder dem anderen zu.

“Aber die Warnung hatte dir anscheinend nicht gereicht. Nein, du besasst auch noch die Frechheit deinen ‘Partner’ mitzubringen.” Dann warf er den Gegenstand dem Detektiv vor die Füße. Irritiert kniete er sich zu dem kleinen glitzernden Ding nieder. Sein Blick änderte sich urplötzlich als er erkannte was er da aufhob. Er hielt John’s Ehering in der Hand. Schlimmer war nur noch das darauf rotbraune Flecken  zu sehen waren. Es handelte sich wahrscheinlich um Blut. Aber er versuchte sich mit den Gedanken zu beruhigen das es nicht von dem Blonden stammte.

“Wo ist er?” Erkundigte sich so gelassen wie möglich. Doch in seinem Inneren war er alles andere als das. Er hoffte nur für den Kerl das John nichts ernstes passiert war.

“Du hättest deine letzte Chance nutzen sollen Sherlock Holmes. Nun ist es leider zu spät.”

“Ich frage dich noch einmal. Wo ist Dr. Watson?” Dabei schritt er langsam auf den anderen Mann zu.

“Hm? Sagen könnte ich es dir eigentlich. Dann kannst du ja die Reste von deinem Ehemann selbst wegräumen.” Fing Arjun angeekelt an zu erklären.

“So ist es so wieso besser. Was ihr getan habt war doch Gotteslästerung. Zwei Männer die..” In Windeseile wurde er von Sherlock am weiterreden gehindert. Denn der zögerte bei diesen Geschwätz keine weiter Minute und ging seinem Gegenüber an die Gurgel. Ihm war es egal wenn man schlecht über ihn redete. Aber John hatte das nicht verdient. 

“Beantworte einfach meine Frage!” Forderte er nun deutlich wütender auf und ließ dann wieder von Arjun’s Hals ab. Der Gewürgte hustete erst einmal bevor er tief durchatmeten konnte.

“Eigentlich wollte ich dich am Leben lassen.” Fing er an zu krächzen.

“Dein Doktor ist längst Tod auch wenn er hartnäckig war. Da du dich so nach ihm sehnst denke ich du solltest ihm folgen.” Mit diesen Satz stürmte er auf Sherlock zu und wollte diesen vom Dach stoßen. Doch der Angriff ging daneben und er selbst wäre beinah hinuntergefallen. Der Detektiv hingegen verschwendete keine Zeit und versuchte noch seinen Gegner am Arm hochzuziehen. Das war wohl ein Fehler. Denn der Mann packt ihm am Handgelenkt und stieß sich mit voller Beinkraft an der Wand ab.

“Lieber zieh ich dich mit runter als von dir gerettet zu werden.” Schrie Arjun hasserfüllt als sie beide in die Tiefe stürzten wo sie das tosende Meer empfangen würde.

Wenn ich auch die Felsen verfehlen sollte im Wasser habe ich bei diesen stürmischen Wetter keine Chance, dachte das Genie ein wenig verzweifelt. Doch sein bevorstehender Tod war nicht seine größte Sorge. Es nagte an ihm das er abstürzen würde ohne noch mal eine Gelegenheit zu haben sich bei seinem Mann zu entschuldigen. Als er John’s Ring fest in der Hand hielt und die Augen schloss da dachte er an die Worte seines Bruders. Mycroft hatte in einem Streit einmal geäußert das er einsam und allein sterben würde wenn er so weiter macht. Da hatte dieser doch tatsächlich einmal recht.

 

Watson hingegen ließ das Fernglas achtlos in den Sand fallen und rannte. Er konnte zwar nicht mehr weil ihn alles schmerzte. Das Mittel ließ scheinbar wieder nach, aber das war jetzt einfach nicht wichtig. Als er die beiden Männer am Rande des Daches rangeln sah wusste er schon was kommen würde. Also brachte er schnell seine Beine in Bewegung. Dann sah er das die Rivalen ins Wasser fielen.

“Dr. Watson das schaffen Sie nicht!” Rief die verzweifelte Meheda hinter ihm her. Ihm war es aber lieber bei dem Versuch Sherlock zu retten seine Ende entgegen zu sehen, als zusehen wie der in den Wellen unterging.

Endlich kam die Kante die das Land und das Meer trennten. John sprang einfach in die Richtung in der er seinen Mann hat fallen sehen. Zumindest glaubte er das es Sherlock’s Schatten war den er sichtete. Nebenbei holte er ein letztes mal tief Luft. Als er eintauchte bemerkte er erst mal wie sehr der Wind das Wasser antrieb. Es war nicht wirklich kalt. Vielleicht merkte er es auch nicht durch den Adrenalinrausch. Die Wellen waren aber nicht das einzige was ihn bei der Rettung hindern sollte. Das zweite Problem war die Dunkelheit. Die Blitze und das Donnern haben zwar nachgelassen doch nun war es fast Pechschwarz überall.

“Sherlock!” Brüllte er mit aller Kraft während er weiter geradeaus schwamm. Doch dieser hörte es wahrscheinlich nicht weil das Wasser so rauschte. Eine andere Erklärung wollte er in seinem Kopf nicht akzeptieren. Seine Schmerzen wurden wenigstens etwas durch das kühle Nass gelindert. Oder fühlte sich alles schon taub an? Er wusste es nicht genau. John hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich war seine Aufgabe vorrangig.

Nun war er schon an den Felsen angekommen. Zu seinem Glück lockerten sich die Wolken am Himmel endlich auf. Was zur Folge hatte das der Vollmond endlich frei auf das Wasser scheinen konnte. Auch die Wellen wurden rasant weniger. Doch aufatmen konnte er noch lange nicht. Der Schwimmende wurde eher panisch denn er sah absolut nichts.

“Sherlock? Verdammt antworte! Sherlock!” Doch abermals hörte er nur das Wasser. Dieses war aber auch gleichzeitig sehr klar. Es gab keine langen Überlegungen und er tauchte unter um irgend etwas zu sehen. Erst war alles verschwommen und das Wasser brannte in seinen Augen. Aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Trotzdem konnte er als erstes nur Felsen erkennen die im Mondlicht glitzerten.

Was war wenn der Detektiv auf den Felsen aufgeschlagen war?

Was wenn ihn die Strömung schon zu weit hinaus getragen hatte?

Was wenn er beim herunterfallen schon gar nicht mehr am leben war?

Reis dich zusammen Watson, rügte er sich innerlich und tauchte noch mal kurz auf weil die Luft knapp wurde. Beim Zweiten eintauchen wollte er solche schlechten Gedanken gar nicht erst zu lassen. Auf einmal sah er einen dunklen Schatten an den großen Steinen. Bei der Entfernung hätten es auch Algen oder Korallen sein können. John wollte aber kein Risiko eingehen und schwamm sofort hin. Kurz davor musste er noch mal nach Luft schnappen bevor er weiter runter zu diesem dunklen Fleck schwimmen konnte.

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er wirklich eine bekannte Silhouette erkannte. Doch als er Sherlock’s Gesicht richtig sah erschrak er. Nicht nur das es Leichenblass war. Dessen Stirn zierte auch noch eine frische Wunde. Als der Exsoldat nah genug dran war griff er nach ihm und schwamm mit ihm eilig an die Oberfläche wie es ihm möglich war.

“Sherlock wir sind gleich aus dem Wasser.” Erklärte er dem Bewusstlosen nach dem auftauchen. Auch weil er sich selber beruhigen wollte. Dieses mal musste er noch etwas weiter schwimmen. Denn an der steilen Kannte konnte er mit seinem Mann im Schlepptau nicht hochklettern. Das Schwimmen wurde durch den Bewusstlosen zwar noch schwieriger, aber so lange er noch Luft bekam würde er nicht aufgeben.

Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er Licht am Strand erkennen und es dauerte nicht lange da wurden sie auch schon aus dem Wasser gezogen.

“Kümmert euch um ihn.” Erklärte Watson energisch als sie an ihm rumfummeln wollten.

“..keinen Herzschlag und keinen Puls..” Hörte er plötzlich jemanden in englisch sagen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er das die Männer Sherlock wiederbeleben wollten. Doch es war anscheinend vergebens. Er zuckte sich nicht.

Fast hysterisch stolperte er zu diesem heran und stieß die anderen Personen weg. John wollte es selber probieren und wechselte zwischen Herzmassage und Mund zu Mundbeatmung ab. In seinem Inneren tobte es dabei. Wie lange war Sherlock schon unter Wasser? Waren es Minuten oder vielleicht sogar schon Stunden. Er wusste nicht wie spät es vorher war oder wie lange er für seinen Rettungsversuch brauchte.

“Nein. Es ist kein Versuch! Verdammt noch mal komm zu dir!” Ihm war nicht bewusst das er seinem handeln seine Gedanken laut aussprach. Alle um ihn herum sahen ihn nur mitleidig an. Sie dachten wahrscheinlich das er einen längst Toten wieder beleben wollte. Doch der tot geglaubte Mensch vor ihm war Sherlock Holmes. Sie beide hatten schon so viel durchgemacht. Der Blondschopf war sich sicher das er hier nicht einfach so ertrinken würde. Doch die Fakten vor ihm wollten ihm anderes weis machen.

Eine frische Platzwunde am Kopf, durch diese er wahrscheinlich bewusstlos wurde. Selbst wenn das nicht eingetroffen war. Sherlock konnte doch auch nicht schwimmen. Warum hatte er nie was gesagt? Das Meerwasser was ihn vorher in den Augen brannte wurde nun langsam von seinen Tränen verdrängt.

Doch dann kam unerwartet ein tiefes Grunzen von dem bewegungslosen Körper. Erschrocken wich John zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn Sherlock bäumte sich auf und spuckte Wasser. Das war aber auch das letzte was der Arzt noch mitbekam. Denn als die Information ‘Sherlock ist am Leben’ in seinem Kopf ankam, war das wie ein Schalter. Zufrieden konnte er sich nun den Schmerzen und der Müdigkeit hingeben. Somit ließ er sich einfach rücklings in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen.

 

Der Gerettete war in keiner besseren Verfassung. Seine Glieder fühlten sich ebenfalls an als wären sie schwer wie Blei. Er versuchte schleunigst frischen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen auch wenn sein Hals sich durch das Salzwasser wie ausgebrannt anfühlte. Da bemerkte er das ein paar Leute versuchen wollten ihn auf eine Trage zu legen. Es war so schwierig die Augen zu öffnen dabei wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht schlafen. Als die Menschen um ihn herum Erfolg hatten und er endlich nicht mehr den nassen Sand unter sich spürte, merkte er auch gleichzeitig eine Hand auf seiner Wange. Er überlegte kurz ob John derjenige war der ihn berührte. Doch der Gedanke verschwand sehr schnell wieder. Denn dieser konnte nicht hier sein. Ausserdem hatte er auch nicht so schmale Finger. Langsam drehte er den Kopf weg um der ungebetenen Berührung zu entkommen. Er entschied sich dann doch die Augen zu öffnen um seinen Gegenüber zu sehen.

“Sherlock.” Es war definitiv eine Frauenstimme die mit ihm sprach. Es war hell und verschwommen. Dann erkannte er sie endlich. Lalita sass vor ihm und blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihn herab. Dabei sah sie sehr mitgenommen aus. Ihr Augen waren gerötet von den Tränen die sie nicht zeigen wollte. Ihr Kleid sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Entweder kam sie noch nicht dazu sich umzuziehen oder es kümmerte sie nicht. Die Haare hatte sie zwar zu einem Zopf gebunden doch ein paar Haarstränen hielten es nicht für nötig an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Sie strich sich die Störenfriede aus dem Gesicht.

“Ich sehe schrecklich aus nicht war?” Bei dem Satz rollte ihr eine weiter Träne die Wange herunter. Schnell wischte sie diese weg. Endlich wollte auch Sherlock etwas sagen doch da fing der Untergrund an zu vibrieren. Geplagt sah er sich um. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar das sie sich in einem Krankenwagen befanden.  Wieder bemerkte er ihre Finger auf seiner Haut. Dieses mal strich sie ihm die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr. Er hatte so viele Fragen.

Gab es eine neuer Spur von John? Wurde Arjun geschnappt?

Wer war die andere Person am Strand die auch aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde? War es Tag oder Nacht?

Seine Lippen bewegten zwar aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie legte ihm kurz das den Finger auf den Mund und sagte ihm in ihrer Sprache das er schlafen solle. Es würde sich alles bald aufklären. Er gab ein schwaches Nicken von sich und schloss die Augen wieder. Es war ein Fehler John mit her zubringen, dachte Sherlock schuldbewusst bevor ihn der Schlaf ereilte.

 

Er kam sich so benebelt vor. Da war ein eigenartiges Summen. Richtig einordnen konnte er es aber nicht. Vielleicht hatte er es vorher auch noch nie gehört. Nur es wurde immer lauter und deutlicher. Trotzdem war alles so durcheinander das er die Bedeutung dahinter noch nicht verstehen konnte.

“..ohnnn... a..son.. a.e...nn..” Was wollte man von ihm? Er möchte nur seine Ruhe haben. Langsam erkannte er das es eine Stimme war die diese Töne von sich gab. Auch der Buchstabensalat machte bei jeder Wiederholung immer mehr Sinn.

“John Watson?” Ein Name. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte war es sein Name der hier immer wieder wie von einem Band abgespielt wurde. Jetzt war es klar und deutlich zu hören. Er wurde tatsächlich hier gerufen. Angesträngt wollte er sich bewegen doch die Schmerzen an seinem Körper ließen ihn nur scharf einatmen.

“Bewegen Sie sich nicht!” Hörte er wieder diese Person im Raum. Es wäre eventuell besser das er sich endlich umsieht nur damit er wusste wie der Stand der Dinge war. So blinzelte er ein paar mal probe halber um die Lichtverhältnisse zu testen. Er dankte innerlich der Person die veranlasste hier nur eine kleine Lampe anzuschalten. Deshalb war es nicht besonders hell als er die Augen ganz aufschlug und eine Frau vor sich erblickte.

“Doktor John Watson. Schön das Sie endlich wach sind.” Meinte sie freundlich und gab ihm dazu ein kleines Lächeln. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare gingen ihr knapp bis zu den Schultern. Ausserdem trug sie auch einen weißen Kittel. Natürlich war er wieder in einem Krankenhaus gelandet.

Schleichend kam die Erinnerung zurück warum er hier war. Man hatte ihm ins Bein gestochen und er sprang ins Wasser um Sherlock vor dem verschlingenden Meer zu retten. Schnell ruckte er mit seinem Oberkörper wieder hoch.

“Sherlock!” Wollte er verzweifelt brüllen aber es klang nur wie ein krächzen.

“Alles ist gut Dr. Watson. Bleiben Sie liegen!” Dabei drückte sie ihn wieder bestimmend ins Bett runter. Jetzt wo sie näher gekommen war erkannte er sie auch richtig. Es war Maheda Kapur.

“Was ist mit ihm?” Doch sein Körper fand nur die kleinsten Anstrengungen zu viel. Trotzdem wollte er verzweifelt wissen ob der Lockenkopf noch lebte.

“Es geht ihm gut. Dank ihnen. Ein leichte Gehirnerschütterung aber ansonsten ist er in Ordnung. Wenn er wieder wach ist wird er so wieso hier her wollen. Wir hatten mit ihm schon einige Schwierigkeiten. Sherlock Holmes hat sich bis heute nicht sehr geändert.” Der Liegende wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr. Das sein Mann in London bekannt war ist ihm ja klar. Aber das halb Indien den Detektiv zu kennen schien ohne das er davon wusste nervte ein wenig. Doch für solche Gedanken war nicht die Zeit.

Bei der Aussage der Ärztin war er sichtlich erleichtert. Denn das bewies das die Bilder in seinem Kopf der Realität entsprachen.

Sie unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit ihm über seinen Zustand und andere Geschehnisse bevor die Frau den Raum wieder verließ. Als er allein war versuchte er wieder die Augen zu schließen um die Zeit tot zu schlagen bis er seinen Mann wieder sehen konnte.

Als John das zweit Mal in diesem Raum erwachte, da wusste er das Sherlock schon hier war. Er hatte ihn noch nicht mal richtig im Blickfeld da spürte er schon die Präsenz des anderen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blinzelte noch ein paar mal. Der Lockenkopf sass in einen Rollstuhl und hatte mal wieder die Hände zusammen gefaltet. Anscheinend war er tief in Gedanken. Die Verletzung seinen Kopf sah in John’s Erinnerung schlimmer aus. Nun das sie ordentlich verarztet wurden war schien sie gar nicht so schlimm.

“John ich muss schon sagen das die Krankenhäuser hier noch schlimmer sind als unsere.” Die Mundwinkel des Liegenden zuckten kurz in die Höhe bevor er antwortete.

“Wie ist dir das aufgefallen?”

“Erstens haben die hier Krankenschwestern die in ihrer Freizeit wohl extremen Kraftsport ausüben. Als ich das erste mal herkommen wollte, trug mich eine Frau die ein wenig kleiner war als du wieder in mein Zimmer.”

“Ich hoffe du warst nicht allzu unhöfflich.”

“Unhöfflich? In einem Krankenhaus geht es um das Wohlergehen des Patienten.”

“Sherlock wenn die Ärzte Bettruhe verordnen solltest du das zu deinem Wohl einhalten.”

“Bettruhe schon. Aber sie haben nicht gesagt in welchen Bett diese stattfinden soll.” Der Ältere seufzte nur. Es würde ihm nichts auszumachen dieses Bett mit Sherlock zu teilen. Auch wenn es noch kleiner wäre. Er würde fast alles tun um jetzt nah bei sich zu haben. Im Moment sah es mit dem ‘etwas unternehmen’ ein wenig dürftig aus.

“Jedenfalls hat mich die Gefängniswärterin nach dem siebten Versuch im Rollstuhl hergeschoben. Sie meinte noch es wäre meine Schuld wenn ich auf dem Rückweg umkommen würde.”

“Musst du die Leute immer so ärgern?” Dabei war John’s Stimme weder tadelnd noch verärgert. Ihm war es schließlich mehr als recht das sein Mann hier her kam. Die Stimmung schlug aber abrupt um. John merkte es vor allem daran das sich Sherlock langsam wegdrehte. Er fühlte sich dadurch nur noch miserabler. Wenn ihm nicht alles weh tun würde wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte den anderen in die Arme geschlossen. Da wären ihm Kamera und Krankenschwestern egal gewesen.

“Sherlock es ist in Ordnung.”

“Was ist in Ordnung John? Das ich dich mit hier her geschleift habe? Das du meinetwegen mal wieder fast gestorben wärst? Das ich die Einladung hier her Ausnutzen wollte um...” Er brach seine wütendes Gerede ab.

“John du weist das ich das alles...”

“Sherlock ich habe doch gesagt das es ok ist. Leider muss ich dir sagen das ich meinen Ring verloren habe.” Traurig sah der Doktor dabei auf die leere Hand. Er wusste nicht mal wann er ihn verloren hatte?

“Keine Sorge. Jemand hat ihn gefunden und mir gebracht.” Erklärte Sherlock leicht grinsend.

“Aber du bekommst ihn erst Zuhause wieder. Denn ich werde ihn erst mal gründlich reinigen. Du solltest ihn vielleicht auch um den Hals tragen. Meiner war die ganze Zeit an Ort und Stelle.” Dabei zeigte er kurz sein Kette mit dem golden Symbol daran. Der Mann im Bett seufzte aber mit dennoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

“Nein, der kommt wieder an meinen Finger.”

“Wie du meinst.” Fügte der Jüngere noch hinzu bevor die Stille wieder eintrat. Für beide war es ein recht seltsames Gefühl sich nicht zu berühren. Küssen in der Öffentlichkeit war so wieso eine Seltenheit bei ihnen. Aber auf Umarmungen zu verzichten und die Hand des anderen nicht halten zu können war nach so langer Zeit der Gewohnheit eigenartig.

“So du kannst also nicht schwimmen?” Damit wollte John den Lockenkopf ein wenig necken, aber das ging voll daneben, den der senkte nun den Kopf bestürzt.

“Du weist das es so nicht gemeint war. Da fällt mir ein das Fest..ähm also die Zeremonie wurde sie..”

“John ich gehöre immer noch dir. Wenn du das wissen wolltest.” Meinte Sherlock ein wenig monoton. Der Mann im Bett wollte auf jeden Fall nur noch eins. Schnell gesund werden und raus aus diesem Krankenhaus und diesem Land. Nur damit er Sherlock wieder anfassen durfte. Damit er ihm diese Verlorenheit von Gesicht küssen konnte. Einfach damit er ihm wieder nahe sein konnte ohne das sich irgend wer beschweren würde.

“Was das Schwimmen angeht.” Fing das Genie wieder in seinem normalen überheblichen Ton anzusprechen.

“Bis jetzt habe ich sowas triviales nicht gebraucht. London ist schließlich nicht gerade eine Stadt bei der man mit sowas herausstechen muss. Die genaue Statistik besagt..”

“Es doch nicht schlimm.” Unterbrach der Blonde das Gerede schnell. Denn er fand das sich sein Mann nicht dafür rechfertigen musste.

“Sherlock ich kann so vieles nicht was für dich kinderleicht erscheinen mag.”

“Das is doch was völlig anders John.”

“Es kann nicht sein das du mich darum beneidest?”

“Jetzt wirst du aber absurd.” Der auf dem Bett Sitzende wusste zwar nicht warum der Jüngere jetzt wieder weg sah und noch dazu schmollte. Schließlich hatte er ihm doch klar gemacht das es in Ordnung war es nicht zu können.

“Aber? Komm schon du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.” Darauf gab der Jüngere ein unzufriedenes Nicken von sich.

“Weist du noch als du den Jungen aus der Themse gerettet hast?”

“Ich war eine Woche danach krank. Also nein ich hab es nicht vergessen.”

“Du bist einfach so in Wasser gesprungen ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.”

“Bei sowas kann doch auch nicht groß überleg...”

“Selbst mit der Verletzung hast du es getan” Erst wollte ihn John darauf hinweisen das er damals bei der Rettungsaktion gar nicht verletzt war. Doch als er bemerkte das Sherlock auf sein Bein sah, wusste er das sein Mann was ganz anderes meinte.

“Meheda hat mir alles erzählt. Sie dachte schon das es dein Ende war als du in das Wasser gesprungen warst. Deswegen holte sie schnell Verstärkung. Das du stur genug bist um fast zwei Kilometer schwimmen wenn es darauf ankommt hätte keiner von denen geglaubt. Die wollen das zwar nicht zugeben aber du hast sie alle schwer beeindruckt.” Darauf setze der Ältere einen gespielten Schmollmund auf. Denn er hatte es schließlich für seinen Gatten getan und nicht für sonst irgend jemand.

“Ich fand das nur Idiotisch.”

“Du weist das ich von Zeit zu Zeit mal den Idioten in mir heraus lassen muss.” Witzelte der Ältere, denn er verstand immer noch nicht worauf der andere hinaus wollte.

“Ich finde das gar nicht lustig John. Meinst du es ist amüsant aufzuwachen und zu erfahren das du ...”

“Was möchtest du jetzt mir? Das ich dir verspreche es nie wieder zu tun?”

“Nein natürlich nicht.” Denn selbst wenn Watson dem zugestimmt hätte, dran halten würde er sich ja doch nicht. Immer wieder würde er Sherlock in brenzlichen Situationen helfen und da war es egal ob sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr brachte. Ein wenig verärgert sah er nun weg von dem Jüngeren.

“Ich habe schon ein Zimmer in einem Hotel gebucht. Sie meinten das ich morgen gehen könnte.” Wechselte dieser nun das Thema. Nur um den Blonden auf anderen Gedanken zu bringen.

“Sobald sie dich hier raus lassen werden wir nach Hause fliegen.” Der Detektiv wollte nämlich nicht zurück zu ihre vorigen Unterkunft. Da wird es nämlich noch ein durcheinander geben was er nicht wirklich miterleben wollte.

“Haben sie eigentlich diesen Typen gefunden?”

“Du meinst Arjun. Nein. Ich glaube auch nicht das man je wieder von ihm hören wird.”

“Und was ist mit Miss Lalita’s Freund? Wie lange muss er ins Gefängnis?”

“Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber was kümmert uns das? Für dich ist jetzt wichtig das du wieder hier raus kommst. Also konzentrier dich auf deinen Heilungsprozess.”

“Wenn du meinst.” Das sagte der Arzt zwar aber trotzdem hätte er es gern gewusst.

 

Zwei Tage später standen die zwei diesem Hotelzimmer. John fühlte sich zwar ein wenig schwach, aber auch er wollte aus diesem Krankenhaus endlich raus. Er hatte ja schon schlimmeres durchgemacht. Auch wenn er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte das er da noch jünger war, fand er trotzdem das sein jetziger Zustand ertragbar war. Sherlock war wegen seinem Verfassung vorerst gegen eine Flug zurück nach London, doch er konnte ihn später immer noch umstimmen. Für jetzt war er froh das dieser einwilligte ihn mit ins Hotel zu nehmen.

Zuhause wäre der Blonde vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tage unter Aufsicht anderer Ärzte geblieben. Aber englische Ärzte sahen es auch nicht so eng wenn der Ehepartner mit im selben Zimmer übernachtete. Hier konnten sie dafür im Gefängnis landen. Nun waren sie aber in einem Gebäude untergekommen wo es den Leuten egal war was sie taten und das stellte ihn für heute mehr als zufrieden. Müde als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht setzte sich der Ältere auf das Bett.

Sobald der Detektiv die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, suchten seine Augen sofort wieder den anderen. Jetzt wo er so vor ihm sass wusste Sherlock das es egoistisch von ihm war seinen Mann mit ins Hotel zu bringen.

“Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich bin ok. Wirklich.” Versicherte der Sitzende dem Lockenkopf als er die Blicke spürte.

“Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe das ist alles.”

Dann stand er langsam wieder auf. Doch er kam unerwartet ins wanken. Natürlich war der andere Mann im Raum schnell zur Stelle.

“Geht es wieder?” Sherlock war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob das verlassen des Krankenhauses eine gute Idee war. Auch wenn er von seinem Gatten darum gebeten wurde hätte er vielleicht nicht nachgeben sollen.

“Ja. Ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden.” Meinte John dann mit einem leichtem Lächeln. Dann lehnte er sich einfach nach vorne gegen den Größeren. Der hatte ihn an den Oberarmen festgehalten um ihm vom umkippen zu bewahren.

“John?” Fragend und immer noch besorgt sah Sherlock auf den Blondschopf herab der sein Gesicht nun in sein Hemd drückte. Statt zu antworten schlang John nur seine Arme um seine Taille und drückte sich mehr  an ihn. Nun brauchte auch er nichts mehr zu sagen sondern tätschelte dem Blonden wie einem braven Hund kurz den Kopf bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte. Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da. Den Moment auskosten in dem man  mal wieder die Nähe des anderen spüren konnte ohne das sie irgendwas dabei störte.

“John möchtest du etwas essen? Oder willst du baden gehen? Die Strecke hier her war ja ziemlich lang.” Der Arzt fand es nach all der Zeit des Zusammenseins immer noch merkwürdig wenn der Lockenkopf so mit ihm sprach. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran das sein Kopf nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Aber egal was sein Hirn ihm versuchte klar zu machen, er würde versuchen es zu ignorieren. Zwei Wochen ohne den Detektiv war einfach zu lang. Er lag zwar schon mal länger in einem Londoner Krankenhaus aber da konnte er wenigstens dessen Hand halten. Hier wäre er fast so weit gegangen eine Schlägerei mit Sherlock anzufangen nur um sicher zu sein das der Mann auch noch wirklich mit ihm hier in diesem Land war.

“Ja baden klingt nicht schlecht.” Gab er dann als Antwort weil ihm zwischen seinen verwirrenden Gedanken noch einfiel das er dem anderen noch eine schuldete.

“Ich lass dir dann Wasser ein.” Damit ließ der Größere von ihm ab und schritt in den einzigen anderen Raum der ihnen zur Verfügung stand um dies zu erledigen. Doch der Ältere folgte ihm schon und fing an sich im Badezimmer zu entkleiden.

“Solltest du etwas..” Wollte der Lockenkopf anfangen aber der andere ließ ihm keine Chance noch weiter zu sprechen.

“Du kommst natürlich mit rein.”

“John du bist verletzt und geschwächt. Du brauchst Ruhe.”

“Ich bin derjenige von uns beiden der Medizin studiert hat. Also falls du Ruhe mit allein sein gleichsetzt, dann nein das brauch ich jetzt nicht. Das hat ich in letzter Zeit wirklich genug. Es sei den du brauchst unbedingt ‘Ruhe’.”

“Die Badewanne ist..” Der Jüngere wollte es auf einen anderen Weg versuchen aber natürlich ließ der Blonde nicht so einfach locker.

“Für zwei Personen gedacht. Weist du nur weil wir keine Zuhause haben heißt das nicht das ich sowas noch nie gesehen habe. Aber schon in Ordnung. Wenn du nicht willst.” Dabei drehte sich John zum Wasserhahn um ihn abzudrehen. Er wollte sich gerade weiter ausziehen da bemerkte er das sein Gatte es ihm gleichtat. Jetzt musste er doch ein leicht zufriedenes Grinsen heraus lassen.

“Das wird dir noch vergehen wenn wir beide erst hier drin sitzen.” Erklärte Sherlock als er es mitbekam. Selbstverständlich war dem Arzt klar das hier nicht so viel Platz war wie in ihrer vorigen Unterkunft. Trotzdem tat es unheimlich gut als er sich in das heiße Wasser setzte. Ja es brannte an seinem Körper an den Schürfwunden und anderen zerkratzten Stellen. Die er sich beim Schwimmen an den Felsen geholt hatte. Diese bemerkte er aber erst als er im Krankenhaus die Verbände gewechselt wurden. Aber er hatte gelernt so etwas zu ignorieren. Denn das Bad entspannte seine Muskeln und er lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer nach hinten.

Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich ans andere Ende der Badewanne und streckte langsam seine Beine aus.

“Siehst du gar nicht so schlimm.” Erklärte John der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sherlock erwiderte darauf hin nichts und sah einfach nachdenklich in den Schaum der vor ihm herum schwamm. Ihn benebelte das dampfende Wasser und dieser honiggleiche Geruch etwas, aber er war froh das der Blonde mit ihm baden wollte. Diesen Raum hätte er zwar ohne weiteres nicht einfach so verlassen. Da wäre ihm das Schwitzen egal gewesen. Aber so war es hier auch angenehm.

Als er auf die Schürfwunden und die blau-lila Flecken sah die den Körper seines Partners bedeckten empfand er wieder tiefe Schuldgefühle. Es war nicht das erste mal das er so etwas empfand aber zum ersten mal hasste er sich wirklich für seinen Egoismus. Wenn er den Doktor in London gelassen hätte dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. So vieles hätte er ihm ersparen können.

Ob er das hier ohne ihn überlebt hätte war wieder ein anderes Thema. Zumindest wäre John sicher und heil Zuhause gewesen. Nach seinem Tode würde es dem Mann auch gut gehen. Schließlich geht man so eine Ehe nicht nur aus Liebe ein. Wenn es nur darum ging dann hätte er diesen Antrag nie gemacht. Ja er musste zugeben das ihn manche Dinge an einer Heirat gefielen. Das war aber auch wieder so eine Sache die er nie öffentlich machen würde. Nein in erster Linie wollte Sherlock seinem Freund einen Ring an den Finger stecken damit für diesen gesorgt war wenn es mal wirklich mit ihm zu ende gehen sollte. Manchmal fragte er sich schon warum John sich nie nach dem Geld erkundigte das sie zusammen verdienten.

Natürlich vergass er hier und da mal die Rechnung zu bezahlen weil für solche Nichtigkeiten manchmal keine Zeit war. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht das er nicht über die Mittel verfügte um sie zu begleichen. Wenn er gewollt hätte müsste er sich nicht mal das Haus geschweige denn die gesamte Straße mit anderen Leuten teilen. Aber er war niemand der einen Sinn darin sah Geld zum Fenster hinaus zu schmeißen. Zumindest nicht für solche Dinge.

Der Arzt war auch nie verschwenderisch. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste dieser nicht von ihrem Reichtum. Dem Doktor musste zwar von Anfang an klar gewesen sein das er bei seinem Kleidungsstiel nicht arm war, trotzdem verlangte er nie große Summen von ihm. Selbst wenn der Blonde ihn um Geld bat zahlte er immer alles zurück. Dabei war es ihm egal ob er es tat oder nicht.

“Hey! Könntest du wieder zu mir zurück kommen.” Meinte sein Gegenüber auf einmal halb scherzhaft halb ernst und holte ihn damit wieder in die Realität zurück. John hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und sah ihn jetzt leicht lächelnd an.

“Was macht die Schramme an deinem Kopf?” Da war es wieder, dachte der Jüngere genervt. Na ja nicht wirklich genervt eher wütend dass sein Mann nicht einmal nur an sich dachte. Schließlich war er hier derjenige den sie aus dem Krankenhaus schmuggeln mussten. Sein Verletzung am Kopf dagegen war in ein paar Tagen nur noch ein kleiner roter Strich. Selbst den konnte er unter seinen dunklen Locken verstecken.

“Ich weis schon. Kümmere dich erst mal um dich selbst.” Mit einem erneuten Seufzer fing der Ältere an sich mit einem Schwamm zu waschen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es Sherlock einfach zu viel. Bis jetzt hatte er nur bewegungslos dagesessen und gewartet das der andere ihn endlich um Hilfe bitten würde. Aber anscheinend war sich Dr. Watson zu fein dafür. Er stemmte sich also mit beiden Händen auf den Wannenrand um sich hoch auf seine Knien zu bemühen Das Wasser schwappte zwar bei seiner schnellen Bewegung ein wenig hin und her aber das war ihm egal.

“Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?” Hörte er dann plötzlich von dem Blonden. Eigentlich wollte er diese Frage gerade stellen. Doch verneinen konnte er sie trotzdem nicht. Also nickte er nur stumm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Mann. Der Doktor tropfte sich etwas Flüssigseife auf den Schwamm und fing an den Rücken des Größeren einzureiben. Dieser musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken als der Blonde neben dem einseifen auch noch anfing ihn zu massieren.

“Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.”

“Das ist doch nicht das erste mal das ich dir den Rücken massiere.”

“Es ist das erste mal das du es tust während wir zwei in einer Badewanne sitzen.”

“Ist ja gut. Hast ja recht.”

Der Jüngere winkelte nun seine Beine etwas an und rutschte noch etwas nach hinten um sich an den anderen anlehnen zu können. Gleichzeitig ließ er seinen Oberkörper noch mehr ins Wasser gleiten.

“Jetzt kann ich weder dich noch mich waschen.” Meinte John gespielt empört der nun einen Lockenkopf auf dem Bauch liegen hatte.

“Ich finde es bequem.” Erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und danach wollte er gerade gelassen die Augen schließen. Doch sein Mann fand die Position alles andere als komfortabel. Also hielt er Sherlock kurzerhand die Nase zu drückte ihm einmal ganz unter Wasser. Packte ihn dann unter den Achseln und zog ihn wieder hoch. So das sie beide ungefähr Schulter an Schulter waren.

“Ok John. Wir schaffen uns doch keine Badewanne an. Du würdest nur versuchen mich darin zu ertränken wenn ich mal wieder in deinen Augen ungeplante Experimente vollziehe.” Gab das Genie gespielt genervt von sich während er sich wieder richtig hinsetzte um sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

“Jetzt kannst du dir wenigstens die Haare waschen.”

“Du hast sie doch nass gemacht. Dann wirst du sie auch waschen.” Damit lehnte er sich wieder zurück um sein Haupt demonstrativ hin zu halten. Der Ältere schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf als er nach einer Flasche mit Haarshampoo griff. Davon goß er sich ein wenig auf die Hand und stellte den Plastikbehälter an seine vorige Stelle zurück. Vorsichtig verteilte er das Shampoo in den dunklen Haaren seines Partners. Dabei massierte er auch leicht dessen Skalp.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmmm.” Antwortete dieser nach einer Weile halbherzig und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Als John seine Haare ausgespülte hatte, lehnte er sich einfach wieder gegen diesen. Es war für ihn einfach angenehm den lebenden Körpers des anderen Mannes hier zu wissen.

“Das Wasser wird kalt.” Der Älter ließ seinem Partner gar keine Zeit mehr sondern packte ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn von sich weg. Zumindest soweit damit er etwas Platz für sich hatte. Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz das er morgen noch mal duschen sollte. Für jetzt aber spülte er den Schaum der noch an seinem Körper hing ab und stieg aus der Wanne hinaus.

Das Genie das noch mit angezogenen Knien im Wasser sass beobachtete ihn dabei. Der Doktor trocknete sich mit einen Handtuch ab und band sich dieses dann um die Hüften. Dann schritt er wieder zu seinem Mann der immer noch bewegungslos im Wasser sass.

“Nun komm schon raus!” Meinte der Blonde und fing schon mal an die Locken den Jüngeren zu trocknen. Natürlich etwas energisch damit Sherlock endlich aufstand.

“Ist ja gut. Ich kann das alleine.” Nörgelte dieser nur und stieg auch aus der Wanne hinaus. John ließ das Wasser raus und ging zurück in das andere Zimmer. Schnell hatte er die Wunden die immer noch leicht wieder aufrissen verarztet und zog sich Sachen zum schlafen an. Danach legte er sich einfach in das Bett und deckte sich bis zur Hälfte zu. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten bis der Größere ihm in das Zimmer folgte. Denn dieser hatte noch seine Haare ordentlich getrocknet. Er zog nur ein paar Shorts für die Nacht an und legte sich dann neben seinen Mann.

“Sherlock ich habe keine ansteckende Krankheit.” Erklärte John ein wenig entrüstet als der Jüngere so weit wie es ging von ihm weg lag. Schlecht riechen konnte er nun schließlich auch nicht mehr.

“Wenigstens im Schlaf solltest du dich erholen können.”

“Wir beide hatten doch schon viele Verletzungen jeglicher Art. Trotzdem hat uns das noch nie davon abgehalten zusammen zu schlafen. Also komm schon her oder sehe ich so schlimm aus?”

“Darum geht es doch gar nicht!” Dabei wurde das Genie plötzlich laut und drehte sich auf die Seite weg von dem anderen. Jetzt erst bemerkte der Ältere was wirklich los war. Sein Mann war sauer auf sich selbst für das was geschehen war und doch so recht zeigen konnte und wollte er es nicht.

Statt noch irgendwas zu sagen rutschte John an den Größeren vorsichtig heran. Langsam fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen den hell roten Strichen entlang die den Rücken des anderen zierten. Auch sie würden bald verschwinden, dachte er beruhigt. Er zog die Decke die Sherlock hatte ein wenig höher als sein Arm unerwartet festgehalten wurde. Verwundert sah er nach oben doch er wurde nicht angesehen. Stumm zog sein Mann die Hand über sich bis der Doktor gezwungen war dicht an dem Rücken des anderen zu liegen. So lächelte er nur leicht und drückte Sherlock noch einen Kuss auf die Schulter bevor er die Augen schloss und sich einen erholsamen Schlaf gönnte. Alles würde sich so wieso wieder geben wenn sie erst wieder in England waren. Natürlich war nicht alles schlecht hier. Trotzdem war es Zuhause immer noch am besten.

 

Eine Woche später erreichte ein Brief die Baker Street.

“Was ist das?” Fragte John als er sah wie der Detektiv vor dem Fenster stand und und etwas in seiner Hand studierte. Der andere sagte nichts sondern drehte sich einfach um streckte dem Älteren das Papier wortlos entgegen.

Dieser war deutlich überrascht als er sah das es ein Brief von Lalita Hari war. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Sherlock und dankte ihm aber auch gleichzeitig für seine Hilfe.

“Hier steht das sie mit ihrem Geliebten nach Amerika ausgewandert ist. Wie hat sie das geschafft?”

Genervt warf sich der Lockekopf in den Sessel und faltete die Hände zusammen. Eigentlich wollte er ja nicht genau erklären das er seinen Bruder mit in die Geschichte einbezog.

“Ich habe veranlasst ihre Schwester Marlati ausfindig zu machen. Diese war dann auch sofort bereit die beiden aufzunehmen.”

“Du hast Mycroft darum gebeten nicht war.” Das sagte John aber ohne stichelnden Unterton, denn er wusste das sein Mann sowas nicht gerne tat. Trotzdem ist er für diese Inderin über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Sie musste ihm also etwas bedeuten. Er verkniff sich die Frage wie viel und wuschelte Sherlock statt dessen durch die Locken.

“Ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber Mycroft hatte auch schon mal besseres Humor.”

“Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?”

“Weil er sich heute morgen per Sms erkundigte wie die Flitterwochen waren?” Darauf konnte der Detektiv nur mit den Zähnen knirschen. Ihm war natürlich klar das sein Bruder es nicht lassen konnte ihn zu ärgern. Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen das sie nun wieder in London waren und er somit Mycroft wieder gekonnt ignorieren durfte.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock?" Now John should ask his man what this is all about.

"Hm?" Rather uninterested gave this a merely a sound out. Actually he doesn’t really wanted to explain the backgrounds for this trip.

"When you said we could try something Indian, I had thought of something else."

"And what did you had in mind?" The genius slapped his journal shut now, more out of boredom and turned his head to his partner.

"I don’t know. The Indian restaurant, that is near the yard, perhaps?"

"John, you can still enjoy the Indian cooking."

"Yes, only a little later. Hours later." He rolled his eyes and looked away from the detective.

"I don’t understand why you're so irritated now?"

"It isn’t everyone's dream to get after bilayer and a night of waiting on a plane."

"If you're tired then sleep." Suggested the younger one. Frankly Sherlock couldn’t understand why his man was mad. Because it turned out that the night of fooling around was in vain just because Inspector Baynes refused to work with them. The selfish man found it better if he could do his work without a self-proclaimed specialist, who stuck his nose in everything. As if it helps to say something like that. If the genius wanted information’s he got them. Also a silly DI from Surrey couldn’t stop him there.

Nevertheless at the end turned out again that his theory was the truth. This Baynes just wanted to solve a case without only so that he could later say that he is better than him. But it takes a lot more to beat Sherlock Holmes as just dare conjecture.

"Can’t do that." Explained the Blonde, interrupting the thought processes of the other.

"And why not, if I may ask?" Incidentally Sherlock asked once why he was still racked his brain about Inspector Baynes. Finally, he should think of something else. For the upcoming trip which he hadn’t planned he should still achieve a positive result.

"These seats are so closely built to each other. When I fall asleep I surely lean my head on your shoulder."

"You've already done that often in a taxi. Is that a problem now?" The older man was well aware that he had said something wrong. He immediately put his hand briefly on the arm of the genius that was resting on the armrest between them.

"No, of course not. I don’t mean it like that. It's just.." Here the doctor turned his head in a different direction.

"Yes?" Hooked Sherlock and followed the others gaze to recognize better what this was getting at.

"The woman over there followed us since the airport. I have seen her often. She is stalking you determined." Relieved, the detective realized that there is no big matter, grinning at his partner slightly archly.

"Close John. That's just an intrusive reporter. Say can I give her some pictures?"

"What?" But more wasn’t heard from the doctor because his man grabbed him gently on the neck and gave him a promising kiss.

"Sher .." John had to briefly remind himself again how to take a breath before he started his sentence again.

"Sherlock, was this really necessary?"

"Yes, because now she is satisfied. I hope so, anyway. Otherwise, I will fix the matter in a different way." He gave the woman over there a sharp look. This just rose up a hand and put the camera away.

"But now tell me what we want in India? Is this another one of Mycroft's ideas?"

"Maybe." There the head of the dark-haired turned away to look out the window. If he had looked further at his neighbor while replying, then this could have noticed very well that he had been lying. The elder Holmes had absolutely nothing to do with their trip. Although, Mycroft had asked him to explain it to John, but this just doesn't understand how he felt here. Despite the sympathetic person that was his man carried in himself, he just doesn't dare to put all the facts on the table immediately. If he was lucky, the blonde doesn't have to find out his little secret on this trip. But he knew if there was such a thing as luck then it was determined not on his side lately.

"By the way, you know that we should refrain from such things as long as we are there.."

"Excuse me?" The curly head, who just lingered in his mindpalace was yet back in the here and now.

"You already know. We are two men. In India, it's not like at home." Although the former soldier had a bit a hard time with the speech, the younger one still know what this meant. As fast Holmes could he took out his mobile phone and searches in the web for answers. Not even a minute later, he put it with a frustrated grumble back into his pocket. Inwardly he wondered how could he have overlooked that. For him it just became naturally to drag his man everywhere. Now he couldn't even touch him on this trip.

"You really didn't know it?" Inquired Watson when he saw the face of his man fell. Not that he previously looked very amused. But now he grimaced like then as Lestrade banned him nearly a month from the yard.

"By the way, why is your brother visiting more often than necessary us lately?" The older man wanted to raise the mood a little and changed the subject. In retrospect, he realized that he should have chosen another.

"What do I know?! Maybe he just happy when he annoys me because he has nothing else better to do." Irritated crossed the curly head his legs and looked out of the window. Only now he noticed that they were already started and there were high up in the clouds.

"This is the first time that we travel together in this way." John mentioned while moving his gaze also to the window. His partner, who exactly sat at the window blinked a few times. Even that he doesn't noticed before. Lately, Sherlock was really anything but himself.

"You're already flown often right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're suddenly so pale. Do you need something?"

"John calm down again! I'm fine. Don't you want sleep?" The doctor leaned back properly into his seat and saw once again briefly to his partner.  
He knew this is silent about something. But he was really too tired to ask for it.

"Should you feel bad then..."

"Yes John, I'll wake you up then." Interrupted the detective the other one. But this time in a nicer tone than before. The older man nodded slightly and closed his eyes. It wasn't long he fell into deep sleep.

Sherlock would also like to relax a little, but his brain doesn't give him the chance. The letter that reached him this week led to all of this. It came from an old acquaintance. It was just strange for him, that he of all the people should help there. Probably John's way already rubbed off on him. Otherwise he couldn't explain his decision to fly to India. Finally, it's so long ago that he spoke with someone from there. Again he looked down at his sleeping man.

"Excuse me, Miss." He waved at a stewardess.

"What can I do for you?" She said kindly.

"Could I have a blanket for my.. friend?"

"But of course." Replied the woman and began to move to get what is wanted. When she returned, the curly head thanked her and took the blanket. He pulled the fabric over his man without waking him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The stewardess who was still near clasped her hands to her mouth and blushed a little. She quickly turned away and took care of other passengers. Sherlock only rolled his eyes on that and then bit his lower lip as he thought that should abstain from something like that in the next time. Even if it was more a habit of his body, then himself.

* * *

 

“John.....Hey John! We arrived." In this case the younger one shook his partner lightly on the shoulder. The doctor muttered only something unintelligible before he slowly opened his eyes and looked dazed at his opponent.

"Oh yes." Only then it all seems to be clear again. He yawned heartily before he rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. Then he looked around a little listless. Slowly, he freed himself from the blanket then folded it carefully. With another yawn, he stood up and looked that he came out of the stuffy machine. Always closely followed by the apparently wide awake detective. Even if the travel company advertises that the first class was very cozy, some places on John's body say something other at the moment.

This is probably also because I'm getting old, he thought a bit depressed. Partly he shook his head, because he doesn't want to think about something like that on this trip. The theme 'I am too old' he would have to cut soon enough with his partner. Internally, the doctor was afraid of that time. What if his leg gave him problems again? What if he could no longer cope with the stairs in the Baker Street? He doesn't want to move out, nor did he want to drag Sherlock away from there.

That with his shoulder was still another thing. Because this hurt more often than usual lately. He shouldn't hide the whole, but he doesn't want to see it when the other noticed that he only a burden then.

"John?" The addressed person looked around abruptly. Only now he saw that he was on the parking lot of the airport already. Probably he had just gone behind the other in his thoughts. Sherlock was also no longer alone. He was sitting in a dark gray car and looked at him, waiting. A stranger stood there who probably would be the driver.

"You get enough time to see everything here. But now I have to ask you to get in the car."

"It's all right." The blonde wondered why they in such a hurry now. Finally they arrived here already. As he walked closer to the vehicle the stranger opened the door and it seems this waited for him that he got in. So he nodded to him and did that. John would have liked to thank him, be he know just as much of the language of the country that it's enough only for Indian restaurants in London. The man seemed to understood him also by that way. Because he also gave a weak nod of himself before he got on the driver's side of the car started it.  
The doctor saw so much new things that he would have preferred to jump out to look at everything in calmness. But it was indeed said that he had time enough to do that. In addition, the nap on the plane wasn't relaxing. Moreover, it was very warm in the area. Maybe he should finally take off his jacket. Since he doesn't know about the trip, he could only hope that

Sherlock had packed the right things for him. Although he had neither now nor at the airport in London seen a suitcase of them.

But really amazed was the blonde as they slowly approached their goal. At least he assumed that because their driver slowed the tempo. This was previously not very high, so that it made more fun to look out of the window.

"We're almost there." Heard he then Sherlock say casually. But only at the margins. He wondered how long they would probably stay in this country. He wished that he really had time to see everything new or maybe even create a few good memories with Sherlock.

"Here?" Was the only thing he got out as they stopped in front of a huge estate. He had seen large houses in London. But this here is a fortress. The big wall made it all really exciting. But first an impressive gate blocking their view of everything else. The driver climbed out and went to a gentlemen who kept guard at the gate. They exchanged a few words in the local language and then they could pass. The entrance has been opened quickly and they drove into it at walking pace. Now they were on a car park or something like that. The doctor saw it more as a small park, so bright and flowery as it set. He was sure that the owner spent a fortune on the architect.

At last the car came to a stop before a long staircase. Maybe it wasn't all that long, but John had the impression because his bones hurt and he still needed sleep. They were already expected from two locals who were very well dressed.

"John, if we get out now stay close behind me and pay attention to everything conspicuous!" Sherlock admonished him suddenly in a somewhat harsh tone.

"I don't ask what I've gotten myself into." Replies the older one with a sigh. He wished he had said goodby to Mrs. Hudson. Then the eyes of the curly head pointed out that it could be dangerous. At this moment, he wondered also where he had left his gun. Perhaps it was still up on the shelf in the Baker Street?

"Good. Then i don't have answers for you now." Thus, the detective left the car first.  
You have some. Only you don't want to tell me, this is probably the issue. When will he finally learn to involve me important things? Probably I can't go against this habit, Watson thought a little taken aback.

He took another deep breath and got finally out of the car. Because he couldn't miss anything. Even if it was so nerve-racking. If anything should happen. The place seemed somehow so peaceful to him. But appearances can be deceiving. This happened indeed more than once before.

He wasn't very exited by the stairs but what can he do otherwise about it. Finally the barrier was overcome then the next surprise came right up to them. Or to be more accurate to Sherlock. An unfamiliar woman stormed quasi cheerfully towards his husband. Again words were exchanged in the local language and the doctor thought it wasn't very fair. What then was more shocking to him is that the lady even embraced the dark-haired and this just allowed it.

They probably knew each other for some time, the blonde thought a little jealous. He wasn't used to it that Sherlock could be embraced by others. He looked over it when the curly head was Undercover and can be touched in some clubs. But that here was completely different.

When did Sherlock Holmes had ever mentioned something of India or a friend from there? That was the only thing the blond shot through the head. As the cordialities were over they finally turned to him.

"Lalita, that's...my friend and colleague Dr. John Watson." Explained the detective and the doctor came not around to tighten his shoulders when he looked the stranger in the eyes.

"John, this is Lalita Hari." Your college love, ex girlfriend, former fiancee, current affair? Completed John the sentence of his man in thought. He knew that he thought so because of the lack of sleep, but it wasn't nice to leave him outside of whole thing. The woman looked at him only for a moment before a smile broke out on her face.

"I am very pleased to meet you." She greeted him kindly. Now that he really saw her she was actually quite nice to look at. Probably mid-thirties and single. Her her long dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She was wearing a dress in red tones that shimmered in the sun. Besides, he wondered if it would be the morning or the evening sun that donated them light.

"Hello? It's not that surprising now that she is speaking in english." Interrupted Sherlock his thoughts when he just wanted to continue to drift.

"I'm sorry I'm not as fit as you, Sherlock." Was Johns coarse answer before he turned to the woman.

"Excuse me Miss Hari. But it was a very long day."

“It's okay, Dr. Watson. I'll take you immediately to your room. Here you can bath, eat something or only indulge a hatful of sleep."

“I think the saying goes differently. You haven't spoken English a very lot lately?" Said Sherlock to her sentence and Miss Hari nodded a little ashamed.

"Sherlock behave! At home one should be allowed to speak in their mother tongue or not?"

"Only then you also wouldn't understand a word." Threw the detective just as abruptly back.

"Would you please follow me now." The woman said between them, because she doesn't want that the two men start a fight because of her. So awkward silence fell over the three persons. The two servants, who don't quite understand this situation just fallowed them.

"Here it is." Declared Lalita relieved. She took this way almost everyday and before it doesn't felt too long. But with strangers it is just uncomfortable with the silence.

The doctor, however forgot why he was mad and looked at the big door. It was taller than their front door in Baker Street. One of the servants opened it and now John was amazed even more. Said guest room was bigger than their whole flat. It was decorated in red and gold tones. The windows were from the ceiling almost to the floor. So you had a very nice view of the flower-filled courtyard. I landed in the middle of a fairy tale, he thought a little dreamy. Only now he noticed that before the evening sun was beaming at them. Now one could admire the starry sky. He suddenly couldn't suppress a yawn.

"You should perhaps go to sleep already."

"I only want to take a bath first." Because he doesn't know when he came to that tomorrow.

"As you wish.” Then the Indian woman spoke again with her servants and one of the two disappeared.

"Miss Hari you have a very nice house." Expressed the blonde because he could think of nothing else and because it was really nice here.

"Thank you. But it belongs to my father, Mahavir Hari. You meet him tomorrow. He should be back then during the day from his business trip." The doctor nodded only to that. Sherlock preferred probably to remain silent and not to look at him. Good, he thought a little aggrieved. But maybe this was already deep in thought. After all, they were certainly not for nothing here.

Finally, the missing servant came back and spoke again with the supervisor.

“Dr. Watson, the bathroom is ready. Come!" Already they strolled back out of the room. But there were only a few steps when they arrived at the said bath.

"Here?" John inquired then a little irritated because the bathroom was neither small nor empty. Slowly he walked into it. It was a bright, in black and white tiled room. Of course, a trace of gold was again pulled through. He doesn't want to think about what the whole cost. Instead, he wanted to know what all the people or a lot more women were doing here. In the middle of the room was a deepening from there the steam rises. A scent of roses and yet something else was in the air. The doctor couldn't determine what it was, but it smelled very pleasant. So it was relatively unimportant to him.

"We let you alone then..." Lalita turned to the blonde. But the young Englishman had no intention to leave his man in the unfamiliar setting. He called something in the foreign language in the bathroom. Abruptly began the ladies who were there to leave the room.

"Hey, what did you say? It was nothing offensive or?" John turned back to their hostess.

"Do not worry. They are just not used to it that they don't are needed." She declared openly.

"I want to offend no one here. But I prefer to do this alone." At these words the blonde scratched embarrassed a little at his the head.

"It is ok. Sherlock we could.." But she was interrupted by this.

"Because the bath is ready once and Dr. Watson doesn't know about here I'll go with him." The mentioned doctor felt a sigh of relief. Because he doesn't wanted to stay here alone for now. Even if everything was so big and splendidly equipped, he missed the comfort that you just get at home.

"Oh, of course." You could clearly hear the disappointment from her voice.

"Can we see you again later?"

"I'm waiting in the library." She said before she turned her back to them. Thus, Sherlock stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I feel like I'm in a spa with oriental flair." The older man doesn't know if it helps to lighten the mood.

"John will spare me that. Just say what you want to say!” Said Sherlock cool as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“What want to say?" The other did the same, because he started slowly to sweat in the steamy room.

"Don't you want to know why this woman knows me?!" With a raised eyebrow, the taller one looked at his husband briefly.

"Yeah. But I thought you were going to tell me it on your own.” Gave John with a bit sulking out. He pointed only his back to the dark-haired and took off his shirt.

"Oh." There was a little disappointing from the other direction. When all their clothes came off, John first put them all neatly together. Finally, they were strangers here and the people don't have to see what Sherlock thinks of tidiness.

Then he put the first attempt to step into the basin. Of course, on one side was a staircase that led into the water. As soon as he was inside with his feet, the rest of his body followed already. The well-tempered wet just felt too good on his skin as to want to waste more time outside of it. What a bathroom, he thought amused when he started to swim. Although it wasn't very deep but he couldn't resist by so much space. The water wasn't very clear but rather milky white, but that doesn't bother him much. He should probably stand up again. Because of the pleasant aroma and the warm steam befuddled him a bit.

"Sherlock what I...actually..." But he got no further than as turned around to his man. That what he was seeing made suddenly his mouth dry. The dark-haired stand this time with his back to him. The water almost reached the waist. Slowly this began to wash the shoulders in a circular motion with a sponge. Then this blood-red rose petals slowly gathered around Sherlock, driven by the small waves he caused.

Wait a moment! Rose petals? Were they previously in here? Wondered the blonde as he fished one of these petals out of the water. Yes they were real and he thought he imagined things already in his weariness.

He found it a pity that they weren't alone here. Because he thought it was somehow romantic.  
Of course, at the moment only they both were in the room. But what if he were to dare to do a step and then someone blurted uninvited in?

"Mahavir Hari and my father knew each other at an early age. At least that told me my mother. Since I can remember, we have come here every summer." Began the detective to tell, as he continued to rub his body with the sponge like no one would watch.

"And that's why you know their language so well." The doctor swallowed after the sentence. He was grateful that his husband talked about his past. Such moments were still rare.  
But why did he have to do it here and now. His brain has a few decision difficulties. Hopefully the younger don't get his change of heart. For distraction he attacked also a sponge and began to wash himself. The other couldn't help but grin. He turned around walked slowly towards the doctor.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" He asked and played the ignorant. On the other hand, he would really like to do that. Then when they had the chance again to take to bathe together. At home it was simply not possible, and public baths isn't something for the detective.

"Um, that would be very nice." Replied the blonde sheepishly. Strongly, he tried to think of something else. But the heat was around the room and not exactly helpful in the moment. Sherlock took some soap, that lingered on the edge of the pool and started to distribute it on the other back. When soaping, he massaged the tense spots a bit at the same time. He thought he should send the doctor to a real masseur tomorrow. Then he still doesn't know why they were here. So they also could relax a little.

At least he found the older one had earned that. After all that had happened in the last time. Although the blocked memories are almost all back, but the last few days were stressful anyway. But he couldn't let it to bring John around at any point. He just hoped he could take advantage of the trip also for his planned projects.

The blonde leaned unexpectedly with all his weight backwards. First the taller one wanted to say a teasing remark, but when he had seen the doctors closed eyes, he knew immediately what was going on. The steamy heat had overwhelmed John's tired body. He no longer thought about it but acted immediately. So fast as he vould, he pulled the unconscious man out of the water and put him carefully on the ground. Then he grabbed a washcloth held it under cold water. He turned the water not off at all, but stumbled quickly back to the lying.

"Hey John!" Slowly, he dabbed the face from the doctor with the cool cloth.

"John, can I use the new dishes also for hydrochloric acid?"

"No." It came a little rough from the older one before this blinked and sat up.

"Really John. The bathroom isn't suitable for sleeping.”

"I'm sorry."

"Come on. We wash the soap from your body and then you can finally go to bed." The blonde only nodded. Now that the moment had been destroyed, he regreted it a bit. But he thought that would have to come another opportunity. As he dried himself handed him his husband a black robe and a pair of shoes. When he put it on, he noticed that the fabric felt soft and comfortable against the skin. Not even slightly rough as his at home.

"John what are you doing for so long? It's also only a garment." Complained the younger one, who was already at the door. Watson quickly put on the slippers and stepped also there. As they went both out of the room, Sherlock said to the two men, who were guarding there all the time, in the a foreign language that they were done with bathing. He would have liked if his partner had announced the holiday in time. Then he could have learned the language maybe a little. But it could be that it was also for the other a head over heels action. Now the curly head turned back to his man.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Even though he could see the tiredness in John's eyes and in his posture, he would rather ask again.

"Not for now." He answered shortly. So Sherlock stepped o the previous shown room and the blonde followed him.

"At last you have your peace." Began the dark-haired as they arrived in the bedroom.

"And where will you be?" Though the doctor could hardly stand, he wanted to know it for safety.

"My room is down the hall." Replied Sherlock as he closed the curtains. He wanted to sleep here so much. But that would only look strange to the residents of the house. Because they don't know that he was married to a man. He previously hadn't thought of this detail, but he also doesn't believe that their hosts could understand it if they were to explain it now.  
So he slept in the room where he spent quite a few summer nights as a child and teenager.

"Goodnight John." Came it a bit sparse from his lips as he turned back to the door.

"Sherlock now wait a minute!” Surprised turned this around again. Because he actually thought that the blond would lay immediately on the bed as soon as he got the permission to do so. But he hadn't time to bring something out. Because John had crossed the room already in shaky but quick steps and pulled him down by the collar of his bathrobe. Short thought the curly head about it if someone could see them. But the thought doesn't last long before he gave himself fully into the kiss. The older one broke away again from him and stroked a damp curl from his face.

"Goodnight Sherlock.” John said, smiling slightly and then let off completely from the other. The detective had now less desire to go, but he could be distracted by asking why they were here now. So he quietly closed the door behind him and went to his room to get something else to put on. The nights were much warmer unlike London. So he doesn't have to put too much. Nevertheless, he preferred to dress in his usual style.

Their hostess told him earlier briefly in the rural language that everything was ready for him. When he entered the room everything was really established like years ago. It's been ages since he was in this country for the last time. He briefly closed his eyes only to shake his head then and to finally put on fresh stuff.  
What was in the past should stay in the past, he thought to himself while he overlaid a white shirt. There was a knock at his door already. He fast pulled shorts and a pair of pants on before he called out.

"Come in."

* * *

 

The doctor rolled the next morning from one side to the other. But nothing helped. The heat doesn't disappear so easily. If Sherlock played with the heating again then this get some things to hear, he thought a bit angry. So he opened his eyes annoyed.

It took a while until his brain brought him clarity. That wasn't her home in Baker Street. This is a very different country. Of course, here is also a different climate. But it must be already bright. The sun pushed his way in some places through the curtain. So he stood up and looked really around. Yesterday was hardly time nor the desire for it to do so.

He doesn't understand how one man should use such a large room. Here stood a huge bed in front of the window. On the opposite side there was a sofa, a table and two chairs. A splendid mirror hung on the wall. But apparently it was no matter where he was on this estate, gold played an important role everywhere. Although he hadn't seen much but he thought already how the rest was set up here. Actually, you could call it almost a palace.

Yawning, he stretched out again. Only now he saw a package lying on a dresser in front of his bed. So he moved the curtains aside to be able to see better. His fault was pull it all aside. Because the sun was kind enough to shine right in here. He first put his hand on his eyes to slowly get used to the lighting conditions. Now he turned back to the package. Then there was a small piece of paper on which he saw Sherlock's handwriting.

“I thought i let you bring a few things.” He read quietly for himself. Actually, its not like him to take clothing from strangers. But what else could he do. He himself doesn't even got the chance to pack a suitcase. In addition, when his man thought it would be ok than he shouldn't have something against it. He thought with a shrug before he lifted the lid of the carton.  
"Oh no." He couldn't put this on. In this he would just look ridiculous. To his misery came moreover, that he noticed only now that had left his other clothes from yesterday in the bathroom. He had spent the night in boxer shorts without thinking about it. So he had to bite into the sour apple and must go through this.

"You get that back, Sherlock!" He muttered annoyed, as he forced his way into the unfamiliar clothing. The upper part consisted of a dark purple kurta. At least he thought it was called that way. In this was also normal underwear and black satin pants. It troubled him now more that he doesn't learn something about the Indian customs and habits previously. Why are they her and not in Afghanistan? Maybe he would be a better host there.

A little nervous, he looked in the mirror as he was finished. He looked not so bad. But just unfamiliar to him. He slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Well finally, John." Greeted his man him. He wasn't surprised that he again was allowed to express extra wishes and therefore he wore suit pants and a light shirt.

"Good morning." Replied the blonde irritably.

"Don't tell me you slept badly?"

"Not that. But I can see how you can hardly hold back the grin. You can say that I look ridiculous!" With these words he crossed his arms over his chest. Sherlock however could hardly look at his husband. But not because this looked funny. On the contrary, he had preferred to push the blonde back into the room and do whatever cross his mind with him. But he couldn't admit this here. Although only a few speak English in this House, he doesn't have to risk it.

"I don't think you look ridiculous." Said at once a feminine voice behind Sherlock.

"Good morning Miss Hari. I don't really wanted to offend you."

"Dr. Watson it was my idea to give these clothes to you. You don't need to wear them all day. I just thought you should have something for the ceremony. Sherlock meant you two have nothing with you.” He could only nod slightly embarrassed and then asked if he could also get something that was more in his style. The dark-haired woman was very understanding. So he got a pair of jeans and a colored shirt. The upper part was now not so his taste, but he doesn't want to complain about everything all the time. Because he was a guest here, and local people will know what he had to wear in order to not attract very much attention.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lalita was a little nervous, because she knew the man in front of her only since yesterday.

"Where is Sherlock?" A little was the doctor surprised. Finally, the detective wanted that they stay together. But then again, why should he change his habits just because they entered another country. His next blog entry will be named 'Left alone in India.' Delhi when he remembered exactly. But he wasn't so sure himself.

"I hope it isn't bad, that you have to spend time with me now?" Came it in a small voice from the woman. Of course, the blonde couldn't be angry with her for it. Today she is wearing a dress in lilac tones and her hair was stuck together in a bun behind her head. It doesn't glittered so much like the dress from yesterday. Probably they weren't so different. If you want to impress someone then you put on something nobler, he thought as he remembered the beaming face of the woman when they arrived here yesterday.

I wonder if she already has a husband? Pull yourself together Watson, he corrected himself then, shaking a bit his head to finally answer her question.

"No not at all. But I hope I hold not back from anything?"

"You really don't, Dr. Watson. You know in such a big house, it can sometimes be very lonely. My father often travel despite his old age. I wish he would take better care of his health. My sisters and friends are busy with their families so we can only see us if festivals are celebrated. That is why I am delighted with anyone visiting. We still have time until my father arrives. So what do you like to do?"

"After I'm new here, you should suggest something. What would you have planned to do today?" Miss Hari was very pleased that John turned out be a nice man. Yesterday she was still a little skeptical, but today her opinion is quite different. Actually she could have asked Sherlock, but she doesn't dare to do it. They both have at last not seen or spoken each other for more than ten years. He had outwardly changed little. But what she noticed was his voice. Either she is imagining things or it was really that way. Sherlock spoke no longer with such a cold tone as before. Perhaps she had also kept it worse in her memory.

Anyway, she was delighted to hear from her father that an old acquaintance would come back again. She could only hope that they are still something like friends. Although much had happened in the past.

"How about we walk over the market? Then you can indeed look for something for your wife."

"For my wife?" The doctor was a little irritated until it came to his mind that his opponent said it because of the ring on his finger.

"You're married?" Lalita then pointed to the golden piece of jewelry on his hand.

"Uh yes. I'm sorry. I my brain must be still sleeping." He scratched his head uncertainly. Hopefully he hasn't even more to reveal about his 'wife'. Because it was simply not him to lie like that.

Maybe he'd get lucky and Miss Hari don't notice the ring on his husband. But he remembers that this wore his around the neck. So nothing could go wrong and he also doesn't believe that Sherlock told his friend that he was married to a man.

* * *

 

The detective had other worries at the time. In yesterday's interview that he still had with Lalita, quickly turned out that she wasn't the one who wanted him here. The letter was written in such a way that he should think that, but now that he asked her to write something, it was clear that it wasn't her handwriting. It's so long ago that he saw it. He simply assumed it had changed. This happened with some people who injured their hand.

So who wanted that he came back here? A few people from here know maybe where he lived. But with money you could find out everything today. It had to be someone who drew a benefit from his presence. Unfortunately, he remembered no person. Because after his last departure he wasn't really popular here.  
A bit he thought it was a pity that he couldn't use this trip as a honeymoon.

Frustrated, he ruffled through the curls, as he took a taxi to the nearest hospital. If he remembers right, then worked there Mahavir Hari's eldest daughter as a doctor. He could only hope that everything clears up before he had explain some things to John. But if it can't be avoided to stir up the things from the past again, then he couldn't help it either.

Unfortunately, an hour later he had to realize that it was an absolute waste of time. Because Maheda doesn't wanted to see him nor speak with him. She could therefore have nothing to do with all this. Of course, he would also like to questioned her husband, but this was working in the operating theater at the time. But he could do this later. For yet he had at least his name. Ganesh Kapur was this surgeon.

Still, he couldn't help and sigh when he was back on the road. Then Lalita had four sisters. Of which he hasn't the faintest idea where the other three are. At that time Maheda had been the only one already married. But now expect of the youngest they're all out out of the house and spread here in the country.

So he had no choice but to wait for the party which was organized by Mahavir. He found it a bit strange though that the man simply wanted to do this, because in the past this never wasted money on something like this. Lalita told him only that her father would like to make an announcement there. Whatever it was, she really doesn't know it herself. It could also be that he had changed over the years and he was just in a celebratory mood. No, thought Sherlock and shook his head. The guy is very stubborn. Someone like that doesn't change.

His mind drifted back to John. Now that he had nothing to do he could spend a little time with him. He still doesn't know whether he should confess to the blonde that they were on their honeymoon. Admittedly, he doesn't really know what to do on such a trip, he had even searched for answers on the internet. But that isn't very helpful when it came to something like that. Again and again, there came responses to him like 'You should make it sure to have a good time with your partner before it goes into conventional married life' and 'Making love as much as you can. When the daily life and the children come then one longs back to this moments'.

The detective only lived since three months and fourteen days in a marriage, but he could never say that it was monotonous. Of course, he sometimes said he is bored, but that was just to get more attention from his man.

But he doesn't meet his doctor when he returned to the estate from the Hari's. The only thing he found was a servant who had brought him news that Dr. Watson went out with Lalita. He shouldn't be mad for it, he was the one who simply disappeared after all.

So he marched into the library of the house to search for the family tree. Finally, there also had to be noted somewhere with whom the sisters were married. When he thought back to the incident which occurred here years ago he got goose bumps a bit. Almost he had then taken Lalita to his wife. Now he could see his entire fault which he had begun in the past. After this event he had vowed to never do something like this again. He wasn't one who needed closeness or was looking for it. He preferred to fend for himself as to engage with people who don't want to understand him.

At least he was able to stick to it until John came into his life. But that was something completely different. He doesn't gave the man a ring just because of love. He could only hope that his husband would understand it if he find it out at some point.

Mycroft meant he should should lay this things more open. His man wouldn't naturally judge him if he would say something, but the fear to be seen differently was too much in him as to risk something. On the one hand, the risk was exhilarating for him in the chase after a criminal. The other was mostly leaving only a bitter taste back when went too far. Sherlock blinked this meaningless thoughts away. For something like this wasn't it the right place nor the right time.

One of the staff was able to help with his search. Because he had to admit that he hasn't spoken Hindi for a long time. He would have taken longer in the hall-like library. The second-born Aljina went to a marriage with a wholesaler. The genius remembered only vaguely to this sister. Probably because this was then often away from home because of the asthma she has. The twins are both married to foreigners. Parvati has gone with a Swiss and the other Marlati is probably married to an American. He had all this out before he had the family tree of the Hari's in his hand. So Mahavir controlled the people not as strict as he used to do before he hired them, thought Sherlock amused for himself.

* * *

 

Around noon the head of the household finally arrived. The detective looked at the man and noticed that time left marks behind. Mahavir was gray and wrinkle from life graced his face now.

"Sherlock Holmes, what a surprise." The called party wondered whether it was really one or if the man himself had summoned him. Yet he was warmly greeted and then the man pointed with his hand to the doctor, who was waiting next to him.

"This is Dr. John Watson. My colleague and friend. John this is Mahavir Hari.” The old man eyed the blonde just before he smiled at him friendly.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Dr. Watson."

"The pleasure is all mine. I must say you have a very nice home."

“One does what one can. I hope my daughter has received you friendly. Even for her age, the child still hangs with her head too much in the clouds." While Watson chatting nice with Mahavir, the curly head used the time to watch the man who stood offside in here. He he wasn't an unknown, but Sherlock just doesn't know where to put him.

"Aha, you know Sherlock's Father then."

"Yes. William was a very good man. Too bad that he has gone so early from us." The doctor sighed then what should he say to it. Except Mycroft he knew nothing about the family of his partner.

"Anyway. Let's eat something." Suggested master of the house and all followed him into the dining room.  
John looked forward at it the most. Because at last he could taste fresh Indian cuisine now. Not that doesn't enjoyed the breakfast, but he knew sandwiches from home already. Earlier when he had strolled with Lalita over this market, he would have liked to taste the most of it. He saw vegetables and fruits that they don't have in England in so fresh form. Then there was also the smell. All the while, a spicy fragrance tickled his nose.

"So you were a bit on the market."

"Yes father. I must say that with Dr. Watson the conventional market was a little more exciting."

"That's good to hear, my child." While the blond slowly started to feel at home, it dawned on the other slowly what that was about here.

"Excuse me." Said Sherlock in the middle of the conversation and got up afterwards.

"I hope for you that you've already given up the smoking at that age."

"Of course." That was the only thing he said before he disappeared on a balcony outside. With the action he had hoped that the stranger would follow him.

"Sherlock Holmes. Nice of you to come." Said the stranger who showed up behind him a few minutes later.

"You ordered me here. After all, you probably work for some time in the house then you could almost perfectly imitate the writing of Miss Hari."

"You don't know who I am. Is that so?” The presumption of genius must be true. He has really seen the man before in his life. But that also means that his opponent knew him too.

"Swaran Ananad." Now the penny dropped in the curly head. It surprised him how could someone change so much over time. The last time, when he saw this man, he was rather weak and restrained. Now there was a muscular guy with a dark beard in front of him.

"But you still haven't told me why I'm here?"

"Well you know everything. Can't you discover this?" Sherlock really had an idea in mind. Lalita was at least in mid thirties. With forty years her father would force her to marry someone. He could think that she already had to turn down many marriage proposals all these years. It is cruel to have to be bound to someone even if you can't stand this person. But in this country the rules were simply different.

"At the festival, he will announce that his youngest daughter is finally engaged."

"Why do you think that she will do what he says?"

"Even after all these years can't Lalita just say no to her father. First he was also against this proposal. But when I told him that I have hidden a bomb in the house he liked the idea very much to order you here." Cold replied the detective the look of his counterpart.

"Try not to find the thing. It's just futile and a waste of time." Swaran warned him before he disappeared into the building. The curly-haired clenched his fists angry. So he couldn't make a honeymoon out of it yet.

First they have to sleep separately and now it turned out that they called him only so they could make Lalita his wife.

The whole thing was a stupid idea anyway, he thought annoyed. Perhaps he should have planed a trip together with the blonde and should have called it Honeymoon from the start. Then again his partner would come with awkward questions to him. How do you come to that now? It's not a thing you just do because you bored again. A case is involved in that, right?

No, he doesn't want to hear that and he especially doesn't want to admit that a certain idiotic forensic brought this idea up.

But now he was in a little quandary. Should he tell his man everything thereof he could help him to find the bomb or should he still let him in the belief nothing happened here. On the one hand he doesn't want to lie to him but then he also doesn't want to spoil this holiday. Maybe he would even get out of this without to bother the blonde. And what does the law in this country say to a marriage when one of the two was already married? So he decided first to remain calm and try to fix it alone.

"Don't you feel well?" Inquired his man who had stepped on the balcony.

“No, I am fine. It's probably just the warm climate." So completely couldn't buy the older one it, but he also doesn't want to dig deeper for now.

“What do you say if we get a massage? This surely will be good for you after the march this morning.” At least today Sherlock wanted to spend a few hours with John. Because he knew that Swaran determined not acted alone. So they were certainly many in this house who are watching him. Of course he would also take advantage of it and ask around a bit. Even if the doctor is a little annoyed, for him it could only be a benefit that he doesn't understood Hindi.

* * *

 

Exhausted but desireless John let himself fall on his bed in the evening.

"I must say that was really a great day. We should also do something like this from time to time at home." He whispered contentedly and then sat up again to look at the curly-haired. He thanked this that he wasn't annoyed by anything at least today because his head had nothing to work with. John couldn't have known that the other was wondering all day how he could tell from his problem. Because Sherlock found it strange that no one else knew of the plans and it was clear when he was being lied to. So clearly he hasn't told the people that with the wedding just well circumscribed. But he really found a trail on nobody that could lead him further.

"John, I must tell you something."

"I knew it. You were too peaceful all day for your character. Even though I still enjoyed my time with you. But if you are not yourself, it is kind of odd.” That explained the older one still half amused half seriously.

As he really looked at his man, his mood changed completely.

"Hey, don't make such a face. Since I get goosebumps from that. Do we need to go to prison because someone has recognized us? Finally, they have also the internet here. But we're not here for a long term and we have only once touched us since we arrived here. No one can have seen that. So they can't.." Sherlock ended the chatter of his husband finally by simply saying the truth.

“I'm supposed to marry Lalita.”

"Yes. Very funny. Today there is something really wrong with you. After all you don't do such jokes otherwise." The eyes of curly hair remained serious and aimed slowly to the floor so he doesn't have to look at he other anymore.

"You can't be serious?! Sherlock tell me that it's not true!” Uncomprehending Watson went up to the taller one and grabbed him roughly by the upper arms.

“Say it! 'It was just a bad joke, John.' Come on!” He shook him a bit to bring him back to his sense. But nothing helped. Sherlock remained silent, for the older one was that also an answer.

"I knew it." Explained Watson and Sherlock's head snapped back up.

"I beg your pardon?"

“I've never seen that a woman could simply embrace you. Except maybe Mrs. Hudson. But at least you could have told me about Miss Hari."

“Honestly, I didn't know that she would react like that. Actually, I thought that I would be just tolerated here after my last visit."

“For me it doesn't look like as if Miss Lalita and her father just 'tolerate' you here." Slowly, the older one got a little calmer again. Finally, he should always listen to everything before he drove out of his skin. He couldn't help but think something about the Lalita Hari and Sherlock was wrong. Not only because he married his man already, but also because the two would fit so perfectly together. The novel would be called the noble Englishman and the Indian princess, Watson thought slightly ironic.

"Naturally Mahavir plays only theater. His daughter knows about the whole thing nothing yet."

"Let me guess, it was the guy who had arrived with Mr. Hari here. He seemed so suspicious from the start. Why didn't you just say no?"

"I couldn't. He threatened to blow everything up if I didn't agree."

"A bomb in this house! Oh great, even if we are looking immediately, we wouldn't discover it until the celebration is over. You don't even know where to start.” John let go from the other now and this used the space to run thoughtfully back and forth.

"What I don't understand completely is why should he do this? I mean he get nothing from the wedding." The detective stops abruptly with his legwork. Because his husband was once right again. All the time he thought about how and where a bomb could be fixed in this house without someone noticing it.

“John if you were to force someone else to marry, what would you have from it? It can't involve money. Otherwise he would have demanded something from Mahavir. It also can't be about the house otherwise this man is even more stupid than I thought."

“He has something to do with Miss Lalita or..." But he doesn't finish the sentence and looked at curly head briefly questioning.

“That's the only reason you were asked to come here again after such a long time. She told me that her father had chosen her a nice man she would marry in a few years. It doesn't seem to me before as if she was talking about you."

“She doesn't mean me. Her father has still tolerated her so far here because her sisters are already out of the house and because she supported him. But he possibly put her on an ultimatum. If she gets forty she must marry a man whom she doesn't even know." The older one slowly sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Does this blackmailer know Miss Lalita? I've seen how they previously exchanged a quick look in the hallway." The younger man slowly turned completely away from his husband so that he doesn't have to look at him in the following sentences. But he dragged John here and now was stuck with him, so he owed him answers.

"I should tell you the story from the beginning." He heard nothing of the blonde so he took a deep breath and gave it all out what had happened in the past.

That it was his father who arranged that he could take Lalita as his wife because this don't wanted that he ended up alone. Because he has always been a loner and so his parents constantly were very worried. Of course the master of this house thought the idea was terrific because his daughter always got along very well with him. Sherlock found the whole not really appealing. But for his father, he would have done it. Just so this could be once proud of him. Unfortunately this didn't happen as William Holmes died unexpectedly after a heart attack. Nevertheless, he still wanted to do the wedding. However Lalita, learned why he wanted to do all this and said the whole thing off.

At that time, his ego was hurt because he was rebuffed and he fled from the country. He now knew that it was a mistake to leave the woman back alone. Because no matter how the story really was, Lalita was scorned by a man and thus brought shame on the family. Some details he learned later from Mycroft when his head had cooled again. But Sherlock knew that his brother hasn't told him everything.

As the last words left his mouth, he stared just on the door and waited. He wondered seriously if the blond looked at him with different eyes now. Because it wasn't just a stupidity which he has done in the youth. With twenty-three years, you should know what was right and wrong. At least he thought so now. Nobody blamed him. His mother was too busy with the funeral, Mycroft wanted to make everything right again and he hid in the underground of the city.

He quickly shook his head, finally he doesn't want to think about all that. But the silence doesn't make it difficult to let his thoughts wander. It made him nervous but he also doesn't dare to say anything or to turn to the blonde.

On the one hand he was glad that he met his man later in his life. Because he couldn't assure whether the Sherlock from then would ever noticed the man. The question what his partner saw in him today still preoccupied him. But he tried to think about it as little as possible. Eventually he would get it out one day what held John at his side. Nevertheless, he hoped that this day wouldn't come too soon. No matter what it was, the genius hoped that he will continue doing it so the other remained forever with him.

Yes, it is true. Sherlock Holmes can't imagine his life without his doctor. Just saying that he hasn't done it very often. Why was it still so hard to share his thoughts?

"Stop!" The older ones face looked questioningly that densely remained before his. He hasn't realized that the blond was standing before him. Only when this put his hands on Sherlock's cheeks, he came back to reality.

"Just stop that!" The other was well aware himself that he sounded a little too harsh, therefore he let go again in order to create some space between them.

"I mean it's our problem now." The taller one only drew irritated the eyebrows upwards.

"You just can't disappear in your world and try to solve the problem alone. No dear. This doesn't work anymore, since you have to put that on me." Here John held up his hand with the wedding ring demonstratively into the air.

“So talk to me. You know that you're not alone. Do I have to remind you again and again?!” It should perhaps sound admonishing, but he couldn't really be angry with Sherlock at this moment.

"John." The taller one had almost hugged his man, but he wanted to avoid any more trouble. They weren't monitored with cameras here but they couldn't even lock the door.

“Just as you have described the whole thing to me it seems this Swaran likes Miss Lalita. I just don't understand why he doesn't just marries her."

"The last time it was provided that I take her with me to London. He will be still after that idea."

"So it's a novel." Whispered John rather to himself.

"What was that?"

“He manages to bring a bomb forth in this building. But the guy doesn't manage it to run away with the woman?!”

"John, I think that it was running determined more than once through his head. But Lalita isn't like that. She would never make something that would hurt her father."

“She would therefore prefer to marry a complete stranger as the man she loves?"

"They have their rules and we have ours in England."

"Nice rules. That's not a life." Now the doctor was annoyed again. Who let's something like this happen to his own child? He made mentally a note. Once he was back in London would finally visit Jessica in her school. Whether with or without Sherlock.

"We need to talk to them!" He throws simply in the room and strode towards the door already.

"This will bring nothing." Said the curly-haired a little quieter. But that makes the blonde somehow angrier. He couldn't quite grasp that Sherlock did nothing. A couple of things already came to his mind. John would even contact Mycroft when it needs to be done.

So he stepped angrily to the door to slam it noticeable behind him. Just because he was a stranger here it doesn't meant that have to watch everything inactive. He was absolutely convinced to change a word with Miss Lalita and her father. It was regardless of whether he had to say that the curly head was already married.

Unfortunately he did not get far. Then on the next corner pulled him someone in a room and held him a towel to his face, which was soaked in a soporific chemical.

* * *

 

The detective decided to speak with his husband again. Finally this went out of the room an hour ago. Actually, he wanted to give him time to cool off, but when he doesn't find him in the nearest room, he got a little nervous. It could indeed be that he was out with Lalita again to improve his mood. So he asked the staff after the woman. Shockingly, he realized that she was alone in the garden of the property and was reading a book under a lamp.

"Say, you haven't seen John?"

"Not since we have eaten. I hope he doesn't got lost in the house. For foreigners it's a little tricky to find the way around here."

"I'll just look again."

"Sherlock?" The woman doesn't know whether she was permitted to ask this question. Because, strictly speaking, it wasn't her business.

"You and Dr. Watson..."

"Yes?" The curly head raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't lie of the status of John and himself. But he wouldn't confirm something which wasn't clearly pronounced.

"Are you...you know.." A little embarrassed she looked then to the ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied as his interlocutor doesn't got clearly and without even something to say, he disappeared into the huge building.

* * *

 

The doctor woke up gagged and bound in a van a little later. At least he hoped it was one, as much as he was shaken. Luckily for him, the person who captivated him had no idea of a correct node. So he could use his hands very quickly again and he also removed the gag.

The car wasn't very fast now. Therefore it's possible to jump out while driving. But his breath caught when he looked through a hole in the lining of the truck. Everything he saw in the moonlight was nothing but sand. That with the jump out was therefore rejected very quickly again. Because if he would get lost here, he was as good as wasted. He wouldn't also help Sherlock with that. But a good sign was there when someone made the effort to kidnap him, then they didn't want to kill him. At least not yet. Or they really wanted to throw him out in the middle of nowhere. So you could make a corpse disappear rapidly.

Anyway, he would take advantage of his chance when this vehicle stopped. He still looked in the truck in this lighting conditions for some kind of weapon. He doesn't care what it was. Just something to be not defenseless.

Slowly, he wondered how long it would be still go on. The conversation with Sherlock was probably hours ago. Because he still could see the sun on the horizon when his happened. Now there is the dark night. Well, almost when there wasn't a half moon would be seen in the sky. The journey could have been such a romantic thing, but no, they both had indeed to be noticed everywhere.

Again he could have slapped himself for his senseless outburst. His man told him finally openly and honestly something of the past and he thought of nothing better than a to be jealous.  
He thought seriously about to take a break with Sherlock when they were back home. Of course not because this dragged him here, but because there still sat another problem in his neck. Actually, he wanted to talk with the curly head about it, but on the other hand, he doesn't need to bother him with it.

After all, it only affected him and his sister. Unfortunately, he was very often annoyed because this thing lately. He knew that his husband has noticed that. Either this pushed it to job in the surgery or he just doesn't say anything because it doesn't interest him.

Ashamed, he looked at the floor. He was the bad husband. He was the one who reproached Sherlock that he doesn't discussed everything with him and although they were a team now. Of course, they were that beforehand. Only now John had a small gold ring as a reason to clarify that.

Despite all this, he was the one who couldn't talk about anything wit his husband. Even if he is a doctor and knew that people happen to age and become more vulnerable. He wished it wasn't that way. Because he found the detective still looked like the day when he met him for the first time. John on the other hand not only looked old, he felt that way.

"The trip ends here." That interrupted the thoughts of the doctor when the car was opened in the back. A stranger was waiting that he got out while he pointed a shotgun at him. The blond saw his end coming towards him now. He regretted that he doesn't gave his husband enough confidence or said once again that he loved him. But he wouldn't certainly give up here without a fight.

* * *

 

"What have you done with him ?!" The detective had enough of civility and decency now. There have passed days and this lunatic in front of him doesn't want to come out with where John was.

Lalita was still something beside her. Her beloved friend had simply kidnapped a man and let hide a bomb in the house of her father. Just so Sherlock marries her and thus she was able to travel to England. No one had asked her whether she wanted all that. She knew that Swaran did that so she was free. Because Sherlock would never force her to anything or let alone punish her. She doesn't understand how he could be so sure that the curly head hasn't changed in all these years. Fervently she had asked him that he should finally reveal where Dr. Watson was. But for the first time in all these years her faithful friend remained harsh and doesn't answer. Of course, she can perform the ceremony with Sherlock and then return to London with him. The curly-haired certainly knew a way how to undo this covenant again. But all that wasn't correct. She couldn't take Swaran with her and without him she wanted to go anywhere.

It was all for her and yet it would make her very sad to go away from here. Her father was then all alone. Her sisters had no time for him. They were all busy with their own families. They hadn't heard anything from Parvati and Marlati since a few months. Aljina was too busy with her newborn and Maheda passed only for biannual treatment for father. She was very lonely and had hardly friends in such a fortress. The staff were indeed very nice to her, but the householder had his rules set there. Thus, there was none of them suitable as a friend. Swaran was the only exception. He was then picked up from he road as her protector and playmate. After her fifth birthday her mother got very ill and her father had enough to do with her older sisters. Even if she doesn't know then what it meant to have a status she still found a friend in her bought companion.

Only later at seventeen when Swaran kissed her for the first time she knew the happy life of which she always dreamed would never come. On this day, her friend disappeared for a while because he probably thought she would tell it someone. Of course, he had apologized for the fatal misstep. Lolita in the other hand thought it was wrong. Finally, the feeling is mutual. But she couldn't tell it until years later. She still found it foolish that she waited to tell the secret until after her ruptured marriage. Probably even Swaran thought that she would love Sherlock. If she was honest with herself, then Sherlock has only been a good friend and she doesn't wanted to break his heart. If she has suspected that time why the Englishman wanted her then these things wouldn't have happened. On the other hand, she found everything good as it was over. Otherwise she must have married someone else. While it wasn't always easy all those years, Swaran was there to comfort her when she felt bad. She wondered why someone like him had never thought himself to look for a wife and raise a family. Lalita never spoke to him about the subject but she knew of other employees that he was very popular with women. Probably because he earned much money here and who works in this house was highly regarded.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough for her father. That's why he was so angry when Sherlock left her. Then no man in India wanted her as his wife. After all, who wanted a woman who managed it that the groom fled before the ceremony? At that time there were a lot of rumors about how she has managed to scare the Englishman. It came to no ones mind that she has just told Sherlock, he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. The truth knows only Swaran. Her father wouldn't have understood it anyway, and he believes he had the right man for her now. But she has to marry this when she was forty. Until then she has years of time. But she wanted to spend this time with Swaran and not with anyone else. In addition, she still doesn't want to do this to Sherlock. She couldn't at that time and wouldn't be able to do it today. Although William Holmes made this decision then so his youngest wasn't alone. Lalita doesn't want that he is tied to a woman who neither understood nor loved him. He was even now a multi-faceted character, and she was the wrong person to support this.

Until now, she has only a vague guess with whom Sherlock is together. Dr. Watson was the first she met who talked so fascinated of the detective. Or became Sherlock Holmes just popular in his homeland since he resolved such cases? She doesn't know and it wasn't time for such questions.

Because the two men in front of her still fought a hard battle of words. The ceremony is tomorrow and slowly she got to the end of her strength. Mentally and physically. Lalita was able to understand that Swaran just wanted to protect her, but she was very dismayed that he brought people in danger who had nothing to do with it.

"You'll see that doctor again when it's all over and you follow my instructions exactly." Explained Swaran in English and he turned from two to start walking out of the door satisfied. To him it was better to let his beloved go with this Holmes as with a rich Indian merchant who maybe would treat her poorly. He himself couldn't marry her because he could never offer her the life she really deserved.

"I'm going to visit my sister in the hospital." Announced Lalita as her lover disappeared from the room.

"What's the point? I have.."

"Swaran's friend had an accident four months ago. I'll ask Meheda to tell me where he lives. Maybe he knows more about it. You said yourself that Swaran couldn't have done everything alone." The detective thought for a moment about it. But it would be noticed if they were both out of here.

"Good. But you said you haven't a good contact with your sister. It's conspicuous if you want to visit her suddenly." Lalita let her head fall again because she hasn't thought of that. Unfortunately, she wasn't seriously ill and for little things they had also a doctor in the house.

"I want you going to be thoroughly examined before the marriage. It's a duty before I can take you to London."

"Sherlock that is a wonderful idea." With that she ran out to the door to get something else to wear. But just before she stopped again.

“Do me a favor. Don't do anything rash when I'm gone." A bit disgruntled, Sherlock pulled his eyebrows together. His husband says the same if he left the flat for a longer time.

"I'll try it." He answered before he looked out of the window. Actually, he would like to take the next subject which was near and torture this Swaran until he finally tells where John was. But now he can forget it because he has promised to be good. Moreover, his husband wouldn't like it when he beats the only connection to him dead.

Now he probably had to do what he really wanted to avoid. He had his cell phone with him in spite of all this and even the transmission was very good here, despite of the little technology in this house. Probably because he was in an wealthy area. Here you would have also computers and other frills. The people just don't wore it so open as in London. Unfortunately, he had found the number of his brother very fast in his cellphone.

“Mycroft I have a little tricky business here." To his surprise, the older Holmes sounded neither mocking nor annoyed when he heard his voice. Perhaps he imagined it only, because the heat in this country also bothered him quite. Was he otherwise always used to fog and rain.

* * *

 

“So Dr. Watson. Here is your daily meal.” The doctor wanted to get over all this. He almost doesn't cared that Sherlock should marry this woman. Then he sat in this filthy bathroom for days and was tied with one hand to a pipe. This time someone else did the knot because he doesn't got it open so easily. One escape attempt was already behind him. This ended because someone stabbed him in the leg. They tied up a bandage over the injury, but slowly he was at his end and this here can't go on.

In this room he could just distinguish between day and night. Because a small window was here. Against this was a bright cloth which should likely serve as a curtain. When he wouldn't be here himself, that could be a good joke. Because he smelled slowly strictly. But he couldn't wash himself and that in a bathroom. Slowly, he doesn't knew what he should think because his back pain seemed to came more and more in his way. This half tiled floor, which he was sure it looked much nicer when it was made wasn't exactly comfortable. And his arm, which was handcuffed is going numb from time to time.

"Here, take it!" The metal cup has been pushed to him and he reached slowly after it.

"Soon it's all over." Began his guard suddenly to explain. His name war Arjun. At least John believed that, because this was called by another man that way.

“What does that mean?” He inquired further. Then this guy sounded so cheerful. Do they only wanted him alive so that Sherlock agreed to this wedding and he would be discarded like garbage as soon as it was over?

"Today is this festival. Swaran is an idiot. Blackmails a rich man just so this woman marries another. I don't understand what he ever saw in her. Beautiful and willing women are in India like a dime a dozen.” The prisoner could already imagine how this guy dealt with the female sex. He turned his face back to his meal, just to think of something else.

“You can't do anything with that, of course." This tone liked the blonde not at all. He quickly looked up again.

“Do you think I know nothing of your dirty secret." Disgusted shook the standing the head.

“You and this detective or what he is...This is just disgusting. But you shall die soon. In hell you'll see what you have of your deeds."

“You can't win against him!"

"Oh we see. The festival is supposed to take place on the cliff." The man looked to the floor to the other but this doesn't say anything. Arjun irritated that a little.

“I only need to push him down from the top and that's it. Yes I know there are only eight or ten meters until you meet the sea, but that's enough. Because I know that your 'colleague' has a little problem with deep water."

"You are talking nonsense."

"Oh really. It seems like you don't know him that well." The blonde gave no reply to that but stared poisonous at his opponent. What could this insane know about his husband?

"Sherlock Holmes can't swim."

"That's not..." But he stopped suddenly because it was true. He had never seen the curly head swimming in the water. Until now, Sherlock could always handle all the things without doing something like that.

"Not true? Oh but it is, unfortunately. Who would have thought that you as his... Anyway, I'll be back in a day or so." Thus, the man finally left this room and Watson sagged back together into himself. He had known that they wouldn't let him free so easily again. But what was heard, he doesn't quite want to believe it. It wasn't that bad for him if his man really couldn't do this. It was only strange that it was something so simple. Well, he doesn't know which school the detective has attended as a child and actually he should think about other matters right now.

If Sherlock should die, how could Miss Lalita then leave the country? This guy here might not stick to the plan and the woman doesn't matter to him. He apparently wanted to do his own thing and demands otherwise from Mahavir Hari. Bad only was, that he knew that they were married. That would also explain why he was wearing gloves at these temperatures, when he came in this room. John wondered if the guy really was so stupid and thought that something like this would jumped over by skin contact. Should he ever come back to a computer, he would write his great holiday immediately in his blog.

Later, when night fell again, he heard how his guard disappeared from the house and the car started. That was strange. Then the guy doesn't leave once the location since he came here. He eventually also has to get food or something like that. Because this single house stood almost in the middle of the desert and this guy doesn't look like a farmer. He couldn't read Hindi, but he was sure that the bottles which were on the table outside are clearly alcoholic drinks.

He wondered if he should just take his chance. His leg hurt though and his arm was already numb again. But where should he go when he was free? His kidnapper had only an old mobile phone with him all the time. He couldn't even hide here. The shotgun was also the only weapon this Arjun has with him. But he doesn't want to test how accurate thís man could shoot. If he were physically fit at least, he would certainly think differently about his situation. His inward fighting spirit was also becoming weaker. Sadly he looked so down. He wanted to know what Sherlock did right now. Was he still alive or...

He quickly shook his head. He wouldn't allow further such thoughts. His detective was alive and probably looking for him.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot.." But he was suddenly interrupted in his self talk as again a vehicle stopped in front of the house. He was sure that this was another car. At least the engine sounded different.

Sent his kidnapper someone else to kill him because this couldn't do it himself? He doesn't think so.

Because the guy also doesn't flinch when he hurt him with the dagger. Hesitant steps distributed around the room in front of the bath. He could see nothing, because of course Arjun had locked the door in front of him. Now he could hear voices proofed. Unfortunately he couldn't allocate them through the door, otherwise he would have called help or something like that.  
The closed room was noticed, because someone began to work on the lock. The doctor quickly got as best he could into a defensive posture. Even if it were just strangers walking around here, how would he know if it was friend or an enemy? Finally came the click and the bulky wooden door was opened cautiously. Then two people appeared in his field of vision and the voices from them are absolutely foreign.

"Dr. Watson I presume?" The woman then inquired in a English but cool tone. John nodded and hoped that the two people were here to save him.

"My name is Maheda and this is my husband Ganesh Kapur." She explained to him then in a hurry, as she released him and then helped to get slowly up. It was just nice to be back on the feet. If it weren't for a stabbing wound on his leg, he could run out of here.

"We should hurry." Announced Ganesh and grabbed him a little rough on the other side. They all three made the way outside to a terrain vehicle.

"Dr. Watson, I have to ask you to lie down at the back." He pointed to the deposit surface which had tarpaulin stretched over. As fast as he could John rises this to get under it. Maheda still pushed him a blanket in the hands before she held him an injection in front of the face.

“I know this is not exactly the most comfortable.."

"It doesn't matter. Just get out of here." He quickly fell into her words before he made himself comfortable a little and then pressed the needle unasked in his arm. He simply trusted that it was a painkiller and he therefore remained quiet while driving.

The woman therefore took the syringe again, waited until the man lay down and then stretched the tarpaulin over him. Ganesh was already sitting in the front of the car. Actually she wanted to stay back here. But she doesn't trust herself to remain calm in tense situations. Once she was sitting on the passenger side her husband pressed the gas pedal. She saw that the blonde on the deposit surface urgently needed medical care.

When they finally arrived at the back door of the hospital, Lalita came to meet them. Actually, she doesn't wanted to help her younger sister when she talked to her first. Finally, she has brought shame over her father. But she could understand it a little. Because she couldn't even marry Sherlock herself, if she would be still without a husband. Even when he was still a boy, he seemed always strange to her. Lalita was the same age, so Maheda always thought her sister was sorry for him. Nevertheless, she has to follow the wishes of father. Precisely because William Holmes died at that time. It was finally something like his last will. But she cared little about the whole thing. You wouldn't help Sherlock and her sister when her husband hasn't noticed this too. For Ganesh she doesn't knew exactly why he helps Lalita. Pity or the doctor who likes to rescue people in distress.

“Dr. Watson, I am so glad that they have finally found you." John dared to sit up slowly. Now that this painkiller fully worked was moving a lot easier. The older sister held the younger from to besiege the injured to long.

“Let's quickly go inside to look at the injury.” Maheda wanted to help the blonde move towards the door, but this stopped stubbornly.

"There's something not right with Sherlock?"

"Dr. Watson, the man who held you in this house out there has escaped from prison. He should actually stay there for ten or more years because of a few robberies."

“Let me guess. Sherlock has helped to catch him."

"Help? He was able to prove more than a hundred robberies he was only for a week here then." Yes that is my man, thought Watson proudly.

“Now at last he sees a chance for revenge. He shot his accomplice because this probably doesn't acted like he wanted it." Here Lalita again made a sad face.

"Why are we still standing around here? We must help Sherlock." John just doesn't understand how they could remain so calm now. So nobody of them wanted to help the detective or what? Maheda chatted briefly with her husband in Hindi before turning back to Watson.

“Alright, Dr. Watson." So Ganesh led the younger sister back in the hospital. Older woman and John went hurriedly into the car in order to save what can still be saved. It wasn't long, as they could see the hotel where the festival should take place. This was located at the edge of a cliff.

"Tell me, where is this ceremony?"

"On the roof of the building. Why do you ask?" John doesn't answer, but simply took the binoculars he saw lying in the glove compartment before him.

“The two are still on the roof. "

"This lunatic interrupted the ceremony to publicize his own plans."

“Sherlock must have known that Arjun just wanted to take revenge on him. That's why he has demanded to let all others go."

"And you're all just left him?"

“What could have we done? Father is worse again because of the whole thing. This guy is unpredictable. In addition, Sherlock thought it was more important, that we should look for you. After Swaran was shot he told finally where they have hidden you. Honestly we didn't think we'd find you still alive." The doctor doesn't say anything more, but simply gets out when the car stopped. Unfortunately, he couldn't even with the binoculars tell if this Arjun was still wearing the gun with him.

* * *

 

The storm had moved over, but some lightning flashed still through the black sky. The wind also blew fiercely and let the sea make waves. The lamp on this roof donated so much light that you barely could see your counterpart.

"You're still as foolish as you used to be." Arjun threw spitefully at his head.

“Sherlock I have warned you. If you ever come here again, you will not leave the country. At least not alive.” Then the man reached into his pocket and looked for something shortly before he spoke again. When he found the object he turned his gaze back to the other.

“But the warning wasn't apparently not enough for you. No, you even had the impudence to bring your 'partner' here.” Then he threw the object to the detective's feet. Irritated, this knelt down to the sparkling little thing. His look changed suddenly when he realized what he picked up. He held John's wedding ring in his hand. Worse was only that red-brown spots were to see on it. It was probably blood. But he tried to calm himself down with the idea that it doesn't come from the blonde.

"Where is he?" He inquired as calmly as possible. But inside he was anything but that. He just hoped for the guy that nothing serious happened to John.

"You should have taken advantage of your last chance, Sherlock Holmes. Now it is too late."

"I ask you again. Where is Dr. Watson?" He walked slowly towards the other man.

"Hm? I could actually tell you that. Then you can clean the remains of your husband yourself." Arjun started disgusted to explain.

"It's better that way anyway. What you two have done was blasphemy. Two men who.." In no time he was prevented to continue from Sherlock. Because hesitated no further minute and went on the throat of his opponent. He doesn't care if they talk bad about him. But John doesn't deserve that.

"Just answer my question!" He demanded now clearly angry and then let go of Arjun's neck again. The retched one coughed once, before he could take a deep breath.

"Actually I wanted to let you live." He began to croak.

“Your doctor is already death, even if he was stubborn. Since you yearn so for him I think you you should follow him." With this sentence he rushed towards Sherlock and wanted to push him from the roof. But the attack went wrong and he himself could have fallen down almost. The detective on the other hand doesn't wasted time and even tried to pull his opponent up on the arm. That was probably a mistake. The hanging man grabs him by the wrist and pushed at full leg strength against the wall.

"I'd rather get down than to be saved by you." Shouted Arjun hateful when they both fell into the depths where the raging sea would receive them.

Even if I miss the rocks, in this stormy weather I have no chance in the water, thought the genius a little desperate. But his impending death wasn't his biggest concern. It gnawed at him that he would die without having the opportunity again to apologize to his man. As he held John's ring in his hand and closed his eyes, he thought of his brother's words. Mycroft has expressed in a quarrel, that he would die alone and lonely if he carries on like this. So he actually was right once.

* * *

 

Watson, however let the binoculars fall carelessly in the sand and ran. He should no longer because everything on him hurt. It appears the stuff from earlier couldn't help him for long, but that wasn't simply important now. When he looked at the edge of the roof and saw the two men, he already knew what was coming. So he quickly brought his legs in motion. Then he saw that both fell into the water.

"Dr. Watson, you can't do that!" Cried a desperate Meheda after him. For him it was rather better to look forward to his end by trying to save Sherlock, as to watch how he went down in the waves.

Finally, the edge came which the land and the sea parted. John simply jumps in the direction in which he has seen his man falling. At least he thought it was Sherlock's shadow he sighted. Besides, he took one last deep breath. As he was in, he noticed for the first time how much the wind played with the water. It wasn't really cold. Perhaps he doesn't notice it by the adrenaline rush. The waves weren't the only thing that should prevent him from the rescue. The second problem was the darkness. The lightning and the thunder have indeed subsided, but now it was almost pitch black everywhere.

"Sherlock!" He shouted with all his strength, as he swam further on. But this probably will not hear it because the water rushed so strong. He would not accept any other explanation in his head. His pain was at least alleviated a bit by the cool water. Or did everything already felt numb? He doesn't know exactly. John also had no time to think about it. After all, his duty was a priority now.

Now he has already arrived at the rocks. Fortunately for him, the clouds break up in the sky finally. What resulted was that the full moon shine on the water. The waves were not so much anymore. But he couldn't breathe easy for a long time. The swimmer was rather panicked because he saw absolutely nothing.

"Sherlock? Damn, answer me! Sherlock!" But once again he heard only the water. This was also at the same time very clear. There were no long consideration and he dived under to see something there. First everything was blurry and the water was burning in his eyes. But he got used to it quickly. Nevertheless, he could first see only rocks which glittered in the moonlight.

What if the detective hit on the rocks? What if the flow carried him to far out? What if he was no longer living as he fell down?

Pull yourself together Watson, he chided himself inwardly and appeared again briefly on the surface because the air was running out. When diving in the second time, he doesn't want to let those bad thoughts happen. Suddenly he saw a dark shadow on the large stones. In the distance there could be algae or corals. But John wouldn't take the risk and swam to the point. Shortly before he had to gasp for air again, before he could swim down to this dark spot. He felt so relieved as he really recognized a familiar silhouette. But when he saw Sherlock's face he was terrified. Not only that it was deathly pale. Its front also graced a fresh wound. As the former soldier was close enough, he grabbed him and swam so fast as it was possible for him to the surface.

"Sherlock, we are immediately out of the water." He explained to the unconscious after appearing in the air. Also because he wanted to reassure himself. This time he has to swim a little further. Because he couldn't climb up the steep wall with his man in tow. The swimming got difficult with the unconscious, but as long as he was still breathing he wouldn't give up. To his relief, he could see light at the beach and it wasn't long as they were already pulled from the water.

"Take care of him!" Explained Watson energetically when they tried to fondle him around.

"No heartbeat and no pulse.." Heard he suddenly say someone in English. As if in slow motion, he saw that the men wanted to revive Sherlock. But it was apparently unsuccessfully. He doesn't even flinch. Almost hysterically he stumbled to this and pushed away the other people. John wanted to try it himself and alternated between cardiac massage and mouth to mouth resuscitation. In his inside it raged there. How long was Sherlock underwater? Was it minutes or maybe even hours? He doesn't know what time it was before or how long he needed for his rescue attempt.

“No. That's not a attempt! Damn it, wake up now!” He was unaware that he uttered his thoughts aloud in his doing. All around him looked at him with pity. They probably thought that he wanted to revive a long dead one. But the believed dead man in front of him was Sherlock Holmes. They both had already been through so much. The blond was sure that he wouldn't simply drown here like this. But the facts in front of him wanted to told him other things. A fresh laceration on the head, through this he got probably unconscious. Even if it wasn't like that, Sherlock also couldn't swim. Why had he never said something? The seawater what previously burned in his eyes was slowly displaced by his tears.

But then came unexpectedly a deep grunt of the motionless body. Startled went John back. Just in time. Because Sherlock reared up and spat water. That was the last thing the doctor still noticed. Than as the information 'Sherlock is alive' arrived in his head, it was like a switch. Satisfied now he could give in to the pain and the tiredness. Thus, he just let himself fall backward into the sand and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

The rescued was in no better shape. His limbs also felt as if they were heavy as plumb. He tried hurriedly to get fresh oxygen into his lungs even if his throat felt like burnt by the salt water. Then he noticed that a few people wanted to try to put him on a stretcher. It was so difficult to open his eyes while he doesn't really want to sleep now. When the people around him had success and he finally could no longer feel the wet sand under him, he noticed at the same time a hand on his cheek. He wondered briefly whether John was the one who touched him. But the thought disappeared very quickly. Because this couldn't be here. Besides, he hasn't so slender fingers. Slowly he turned his head away to escape the uninvited touch. He then decided to open his eyes to see his opponent.

"Sherlock." It was definitely a woman's voice that spoke to him. It was bright and blurry. Then he realized her at last. Lalita sat before him and looked down at him with a small smile. She looked very tired. Her eyes were red from the tears that she doesn't want to show. Her dress looked a little taken too. Either she doesn't has the time to change her clothes or she just doesn't care. The hair she has indeed tied in a braid, but for a few strands of hair wasn't consider it necessary to stay in place.

"I look terrible, hm?" By the sentence rolled another tear down her cheek. She quickly wiped this away. At last Sherlock wanted to say something, but then began the ground to vibrate. Bothered he looked around. Only now it became clear that they were in an ambulance. Again he noticed her fingers on his skin. This time she stroked the wet curls out of his face. His gaze wandered back to her. He has so many questions.

Was there a new track of John? Was Arjun caught? Who was the other person on the beach, which was also pulled out of the water? Was it day or night?

His lips are moving, but there came no sound out. She put briefly a finger to his lips and told him in her language that he should sleep. Everything would clear up soon. He gave a weak nod from him and closed his eyes again. It was a mistake to bring John here, Sherlock thought guiltily before sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

He felt so befogged. There was a strange buzzing. But he couldn't place it correctly. Perhaps he has never heard it previously. Only it was getting louder and clearer. Nevertheless, everything was so confused that he could not understand the meaning behind it.

"..ohnnn ... A..son.a..e..nn.." What did they want from him? He just wants to have his peace. Slowly, he realized that there was a voice that gave these sounds out. Also, with each repetition the gibberish made more and more sense.

"John Watson?" A name. If he just thought about it was his name that was played here over and over again like from a tape. Now it was clear to hear. He was actually called here. With an effort he wanted to move but the pain on his body left him only inhale sharply.

"Don't move!" He heard again this person in the room. It would perhaps be better that he finally looks around, just so he knew how the things were. He blinked a few times tentatively to test the lighting conditions. He thanked internally the person who turned only a small lamp on here. Therefore, it was not very bright when he completely opened his eyes and saw a woman in front of him.

“Doctor John Watson. Nice that you are awake at last." She said friendly and gave him a small smile. Her chestnut hair went almost to her shoulders. In addition, she also wore a white coat. Of course, he landed again in a hospital. Gradually came back the memory, why he was here. They had stabbed him in the leg and he jumped into the water to save Sherlock from devouring sea. He quickly jerked up with his upper body.

"Sherlock!" He desperately wanted to yell, but it just sounded like a croak.

“Everything is alright, Dr. Watson. Stay in bed!" She pressed him again determining down in the bed.  
Now that she was closer, he realized her properly. It was Maheda Kapur.

"What's with him? Is he ok?" But his body found even the smallest efforts too much. Nevertheless, he wanted to know desperately if the curly head was still alive.

"He's fine. Thanks to you. A mild concussion but otherwise he really is fine. When he is awake, he will surely come here anyway. We had some difficulties with him. Sherlock Holmes hasn't changed much to this day." The lying one was no longer surprised. That his man was known in London is clear to him. But the half India seems to know the detective without he knew it, annoyed him a little. However, for such thoughts wasn't time.

At the statement of the doctor, he was visibly relieved. Because that proved that the images in his mind corresponded the reality. She even chatted a bit with him about his condition and other events, before the woman left the room again. As he was alone, he tried again to close his eyes to beat the time until he could see his man again.

When John woke up the second time in this room, he knew that Sherlock was already here. He even hasn't him in his sight but he already felt the presence of the other. Slowly he turned his head and blinked a few times. The curly head sat in a wheelchair and has once again his hands clasped together. Apparently, he was deep in thought. The injury on his head was worse in John's memory. Now that it was treated properly, it appeared not so bad.

“John, I have to say that the hospitals here are worse than ours.” The mouth of the lying one twitched briefly up before he answered.

"And how do you noticed that?"

“First, they have nurses here who probably exercise extreme weight training in their free time. When I wanted to come here the first time, a woman who was a little smaller than you carried me back to my room.”

"I hope you weren't too rude."

"Rude? In a hospital it is about the welfare of the patient."

“Sherlock, when doctors prescribe bed rest, you should do that for your welfare."

"Bed rest, yes. But they haven't said in which bed should that be." The older man sighed. It wouldn't matter to him to share this bed with Sherlock. Even if it was smaller. He would do almost anything to have him close now. At the moment it was a somewhat meager with the 'do something'.

"Anyway, the prison guard shove me in a wheelchair here after the seventh attempt. She still said it would be my fault if I die on the way back."

“Why do you always have to annoy people?" Here John's voice was neither angry nor reproachful. For him it felt more then right that his man came here. The mood changes abruptly. John noticed it mainly because Sherlock turned away slowly. He felt even more miserable now.

If it wouldn't hurt everything, he would have jumped out of the bed and taken the other in his arms. Even the cameras and nurses wouldn't matter to him.

“Sherlock, it's okay."

"What's ok, John? That I've dragged you here? That you almost died because of me? That I wanted to take advantage of the invitation here to..." He broke off his angry talk.

"John, you know that all that I..."

“Sherlock I said it's ok. Unfortunately, I have to tell you that I have lost my ring." Sadly, the doctor looked at his empty hand. He doesn't even know when he had lost it.

"Don't worry. Someone found him and brought it to me." Explained Sherlock slightly grinning.

“But you only get it at home again. Because I will first clean it thoroughly. You should perhaps carry it around the neck too. Mine was all the time here." He pointed short to his necklace with the golden symbol on it.

The man in the bed sighed, but nevertheless with a small smile.

"No, I put it back on my finger."

"As you wish." Added the younger one before the silence came again. For both it was a pretty strange feeling not to touch the other. Kissing in public was anyway a rarity with them. But to refrain from hugs or not being able to hold the hand of the other, was strange after so long habit.

"So, you can't swim?" With that John wanted to tease the curly head a little, but that went completely wrong, because now this bowed his head in dismay.

“You know that it wasn't meant like that. That reminds me of the festival.. um.. the ceremony was it.."

“John I still belong just to you. If you wanted to know that." Sherlock said, a bit monotonous. The man in the bed wanted only one thing definitely. To get healthy quick to get out of this hospital and this country. Just so he was allowed to touch Sherlock again. So that he could kiss this lostness of his face. Just so he could be closer to him again, without anyone who would complain about it.

"As for the swimming." Began the genius to speak again in his normal arrogant tone.

“Until now I haven't needed something so trivial. London is finally not just a city where you have to stand out with something like that. The exact statistics said.."

"It's not like someone cares if you suddenly can do this.” Interrupted the blonde the talk quickly. Because he found his man doesn't have to justify for it.

"Sherlock, there is so much that I can't do that's easy for you.”

"That's something completely different John."

"It can't be that you envy me for it?"

“Now you're absurd." The one on the bed doesn't know why the younger one looked away and pouted. Finally, he has made it clear that it was okay if he can't do it.

"But? Come on, you can tell me." Then the other gave an unhappy nod from him.

“Do you remember when you rescued this boy from the Thames?"

“I was sick a week later. So no I don't have forgotten it."

“You just jumped into the water without thinking about it."

“With something like that, you can't stay calm and think a..."

"Even with the injury you have done it." First John wanted to point out that he wasn't injured when the rescue operationat was that time. But when he realized that Sherlock looked down at his leg, he knew that his husband meant something completely different.

“Maheda told me everything. She thought that it was the end of you when you jumped into the water. That's why she wanted call amplification fast. That you're stubborn enough to swim almost two kilometers when it matters most, no one would have believed that. They don't want to admit it, but you have really impressed them.” Then the older one put on a played pout. Than he has finally done it for his husband and not for anyone else.

"I thought that it was just idiotic."

"You know I have to let the idiot in me out from time to time." Joked the man on the bed, because he still doesn't understand what the other was talking about.

"It's not funny, John. Do you think it is amusing to wake up and hear that you..”

"What do you want from me now? That I promise to do it never again?"

"No, of course not." Even if Watson has agreed, he wouldn't stick to it anyway. Again and again he would help Sherlock in tricky situations and it doesn't matter whether he brought his own life in danger. A little annoyed he was now the one who looked away from the other.

"I've already booked a room in a hotel. They said I could go tomorrow." This changed the subject now. Just to bring the blonde to other thoughts.

"As soon as they let you out here we will fly back home." The detective doesn't want to return to their previous accommodation. Since it is a fact there is still a mess, what he doesn't really want to experience.

"Have they found this guy?"

"You mean Arjun. No. I also don't think that we will hear from him ever again."

"And what about Miss Lalita's friend? How long does he have to go to jail?"

“I'm not sure. But why bothers us that? Now is important for you that you get back out of here. So concentrate on your healing process.”

"If you say so." Said the doctor but nevertheless he would have like to know it.

* * *

 

Two days later, the two were in this hotel room. John felt a little weak, but he also wanted to get out of this hospital. He had been through worse. Although a voice in his mind said that he was younger there, he nevertheless found that his current condition was bearable. Sherlock was because his condition, for the time being against a flight back to London, but he could change his mind later. For now he was glad that this give consent to take him to the hotel. At home the blonde might have stayed a day or two longer under the supervision of other doctors. But English doctors saw it not so strictly if the spouse stayed in the same room over night. Here they can be thrown into prison for it.

Now they are in a building where the people don't matter what they were doing and that made him more than satisfied for today. Tired, as if he had brought a marathon behind him sat the older one on the bed. Once the detective had closed the door behind him, his eyes immediately searched for the other. Now that he was sitting in front of him, Sherlock knew it was selfish of him to bring his man with in the hotel.

“Don't look at me like that. I'm ok. Really." Assured the sitting one to the curly head when he felt the eyes on him.

"I just need some rest. That's all." Then slowly he stood up again. But he came unexpectedly to falter. Of course, the other man in the room was quickly on the spot.

“Are you really fine?" Sherlock wasn't still quite sure to leave the hospital was a good idea. Even though he was asked by his husband he shouldn't have give in so easily.

"Yes. I just got up too fast." Said John then with a slight smile. Then he leaned forward against the taller one. This held him by the upper arms to preserve him from tipping over.

"John?" Questioning and still worried Sherlock looked down at the blond, who now pressed his face in his shirt. Instead of answering the other slipped only his arms around his waist and pressed himself closer. Now he needed nothing more to say but patted John's head briefly like a brave dog, before he returned the embrace. For a while they just stood there like that. To savor the moment in which they once again could feel close to the other without be bothered by anyone.

"John, do you want to eat something? Or do you want to take a bath? The route to the hotel was indeed quite long." The doctor still found it strange when the curly head talked to him like that even after all this time of being together. Maybe it was also because his head couldn't concentrate properly. But no matter what his brain tried to make clear to him, he would try to ignore it. Two weeks without the detective was simply too long. Although he once was lying longer in a London hospital, but he could at least hold his hand there. Here he was nearly close to start a fight with Sherlock just to be sure that the man was really here with him in this country.

"Yes, a bath doesn't sound bad." He then gave as an answer because between his confusing thoughts he still remembered that he owed the other one.

"I'll make it ready." Thus, the taller left him and walked into the only other room who stood at their disposal in order to do this. But the older one followed him already and began to undress in the bathroom.

"If you need something.." Wanted the curly head to start but the other gave him no chance to speak further.

"Of course you join me."

"John you're hurt and weakened. You need rest."

“I'm the one of us who has studied medicine. So if you equate resting with being alone, then no I don't need that now. I really had enough of that lately. Unless you absolutely need 'rest'.”

"The bathtub is.." The younger one wanted to try it on a different path, but of course the blonde wouldn't let go so easy.

"Designed for two people. You know just because we don't have one at home doesn't mean that I've never seen something like that. But okay. If you don't want." Here, John turned to the tap to turn it off. He was about to undress further when he noticed that his husband did the same. Now he had to let out a slightly satisfied grin.

"You don't do this anymore, if we both sit in here." Sherlock explained when he noticed it. Of course it was clear for the doctor that here isn't so much space like in their previous accommodation. Nevertheless, it did incredibly good when he sat down in the hot water. Yes it burned on his body on the scrapes and other scratched sites, which he had fetched while swimming by the rocks. This he only noticed when the bandages were changed in the hospital. But he had learned to ignore such things. Because the bath relaxed his muscles and he leaned back with a sigh. The dark-haired sat down at the other end of the bathtub and slowly stretched out his legs.

"You see, it's not so bad." Said John who has his eyes closed. Sherlock said nothing and then just looked thoughtfully into the foam which swam around in front of him. The steaming water and this honey like smell befogged him a bit but he was glad that the blonde wanted to bathe with him. He wouldn't just left the room otherwise too. It wouldn't have mattered if he was sweating. But like this was also pleasant.

When he looked up the scrapes and the blue-purple spots that covered the body of his partner, he felt deep guilt again. It wasn't the first time he felt something like that, but for the first time he really hated himself for his selfishness. If he had left the doctor in London, then all this wouldn't have happened. He could have saved him from all this.

Whether he would have survived here without him, was another matter again. At least John would have been safe and sound at home. After his death, the man would it also have it good. Finally, you don't do marriage just because of love. If it was just all about that, then he would never have made this request. Yes, he had to admit that he liked some things in a marriage. But that was again one of those things that he would never make public. No, in the first place Sherlock wanted to put a ring on his friends finger, so he doesn't have to worry about him if he really finds his end someday. Sometimes he wondered why John has never asked him about the money they earned together. Of course he forgot to pay once here and there a bill because there was no time for such trifles sometimes. But that doesn't mean there are no resources to pay them. If he wanted, he doesn't even have to share the house let alone the entire street with other people. But he was no one who saw a point in to throw money just out. At least not for such things.

The doctor was never wasteful. But unlike him, this didn't know of their wealth. Although it must have been clear to the doctor from the start that he wasn't poor when he looked at his clothes style, yet he never demanded large sums of money from him. Even if the blonde asked him for money, he always paid back everything. And he it really doesn't matter to him whether he did it or not.

"Hey! Could you come back to me?" Said his opposite all of sudden half-jokingly half seriously and took him with that back to reality. John leaned forward and looked at him now, smiling slightly

“What does the scratch on your head?" There it was again, the younger one thought annoyed. Well not really annoyed more angry that his man not even once just thinks only of himself. After all, he was here the one they had to sneak out of the hospital. However his injury to the head is in a few days only a small red line. Even that could he hide under his dark curls.

"I already know. Take care of yourself first." With another sigh the older one began to wash himself with a sponge.

After some time, it was just too for Sherlock. Until now, he had only been sitting motionless here and waited that the other would finally ask him for help. But apparently Dr. Watson thought he was something better than to do that. So he braced himself with both hands on the tub rim around to stand on his knees. Although the water sloshes a little out because of his rapid movement but he doesn't care.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" He suddenly heard from the blonde. Actually he just wanted to ask this question. But he wouldn't deny it. So he just nodded silently and turned his back to his man. The doctor dripped some liquid soap on the sponge and began to rub it on the back of the taller one. This had to suppress a groan as the blonde next to the soaping also began to massage him.

"I could get used to that."

"That's not the first time that I massage your back."

"It is the first time that you do it while we both sit in a bathtub."

"It's all right. You are right." The younger man now angled his legs slightly and slipped a bit back to lean against the other. At the same time he let his chest even more into the water.

“Now I can neither wash you nor me." Said John played indignant who has now a curly head on his stomach.

"I think it's comfortable." Explained the dark-haired and then he wanted just to close his eyes. But his man found the position far from comfortable. So he held unceremoniously Sherlock's nose and pressed him short completely under water. Then he grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up again. So they were both about shoulder to shoulder.

“Ok John. We shouldn't buy a bathtub after all. You'd only try to drown me in it when I do in your eyes unplanned experiments again.” Gave the genius played annoyed out while he sat right up again to shove the wet hair from his face.

“Now can you at least wash your hair."

“You've made them wet. Then you can wash them as well." He leaned back again to hold his head out demonstratively. The older man shook his head, smiling, as he reached for a bottle of shampoo. He poured a little of this on the hand and put the plastic container back to its former place. Carefully, he distributed the shampoo into the dark hair of his partner. He also massaged his scalp.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm." This answered after a while halfheartedly and opened the eyes again. When John had rinsed his hair, he simply leaned back against him. It was pleasant for him to know that the living body of the other man was here.

"The water is cold." The older one let his partner no longer time but grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away. At least so far so he had some space for himself. He made himself mentally a note that he should take a shower again tomorrow. For now, though, he rinsed the foam what still clung to his body and climbed out of the tub. The genius still with knees drawn up sitting in the water watched him. The doctor dried himself off with a towel and then tied this around the hips. Then he walked back to his man who was still sitting motionless in the water.

"Come out already!" Said the blonde and began to dry the curls of the younger one. Of course, a bit energetically so Sherlock finally stood up.

"It's all right. I can do it alone." Groused this and also stepped out of the tub. John let out the water and went back into the other room. He quickly had doctored the wounds that are still easily open up again and pulled something on for sleep. Then he lay simply in the bed and covered himself up to the half. It took a few more minutes until the taller one followed him into the room. Than this had dried his hair neatly. He put on only a pair of shorts for the night and then lay down next to his man.

"Sherlock, I don't have a contagious disease." Said John a little indignant when the younger one as far as the bed went lay away from him. Now he also couldn't smell bad anymore.

"At least in your sleep you should be able to recover."

"We both still had many injuries of any kind. Nevertheless, it had never deterred us from to sleep together. So come here now or do I look that bad?"

"That's not the point!” Here the genius was suddenly loud and turned on his side away from the other. Only now noticed the older one what was really going on. His husband was mad at himself for what had happened and yet wasn't able to show it right or he doesn't want it.

Instead of saying anything, John slid up to the taller one. Slowly, he ran his fingertips along the bright red lines that decorated the back of the other. They too will soon disappear, he thought reassured. He pulled the blanket that Sherlock had a little higher, as his arm was held unexpectedly. Surprised, he glanced up, but he wasn't looked at. Silent pulled his man his hand forward until the doctor was forced to lie close at the back of the other. So he just smiled slightly and pressed Sherlock still a kiss on the shoulder. Before he closed his eyes and allowed himself a restful sleep. Everything would be back to normal anyway when they were in England again. Of course not everything was bad here. Still, the best is at home.

* * *

 

A week later, a letter reached Baker Street.

"What's that?" Asked John, when he saw the detective stood before the window and studied something in his hand. The other said nothing, but simply turned around and held the paper without a word to the older one. This was clearly surprised when he saw that it was a letter from Lalita Hari. She apologized to Sherlock and thanked him at the same time for his help.

“It says here that she has gone with her lover to America. How did she manage that?" Annoyed threw the curly head himself in his chair and clasped his hands together. He actually doesn't wanted to tell that his brother was also in this story.

"I have arranged to search for her sister Marlati. This then was immediately ready to give them both a new home."

"You asked Mycroft." John said but without teasing undertone, because he knew that his man doesn't like to do this. Nevertheless, ignored his usual habits for this Indian. So she has to mean something to him. He bit back the question how much and instead ruffled through Sherlock's curls.

"I'm proud of you. But Mycroft's humor was better sometimes."

“What makes you think that now?"

"Because this morning he inquired by text how the honeymoon was?" Then the detective could only gnash his teeth. It was clear that his brother couldn't just stop to annoy him. He tried to calm down with the idea that they were now back in London and he therefore could ignore Mycroft again .


End file.
